Love Affairs at School
by SaharaOchimachi
Summary: He likes her, and she likes him. What can go wrong? Everything, with all the affairs you can think of from love to hate. An Okita x Kagura Fanfict.
1. Introduction

Class 3-Z OkiKagu Fanfict

**Please read until the end of this chapter! It may not seem at first but this is an OkiKagu Fanfict!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama!**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

As everyone chattered continuously in class 3-Z, the famous teacher leisurely slid open the door and walked into the room.

"Hai hai mina. Please get into your seats," Ginpachi calmly said as he looked down at his papers, "Today we have a new transfer student coming into our class."

That's what made everyone connect their butt to their seats.

"Okay, um…" after he read through his paper, he looked back up hollered at the closed door, "please come out new student!" the man with the silver hair called out.

A girl with an eye-patch quietly walked into the room and stood next to the teacher's brown desk. For some reason, though, this girl was wearing a male's uniform which confused some of the students.

The homeroom teacher wrote down her name on the chalkboard with white chalk as the person stood in an upright position.

"Please welcome Yagyu Kyubei," Ginpachi dully announced as he motioned his hands towards her, "This lovely new student will be joining us today."

Afterwards, some small whispering was activated.

"Who the hell is this person?" someone asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" questioned another.

"Is she a cross dresser?"

"All you idiots, shut up!" the teacher said, "Yazu-chan, please sit next to that girl with the brown hair.

"It's Yagyu-desu..." the new student mumbled as she walked to her seat. Right after the cross-dressing student sat down, Ginpachi began to speak.

"Now, everyone, today we are going to learn about-"

"Ginpachi-sensei!" spoke the red-headed girl while raising her left hand. "Someone keeps on throwing a rubber band at my head!" she explained in an annoyed tone, already glaring at the culprit. Even though she said who it is was anonymously, she already knew who the person was: the one with the red eyemask. The one that was supposedly 'sleeping'.

_Ah, here we go again… _"Whatever, just ignore it Kagura-san," he answered without even looking at her.

"Fine…" she grumbled as she leaned back on her chair with her arms crossed, still continuing the glare.

He adjusted his glasses, "Okay, now that that's taken care of-"

"Ginpachi Sensei!" uttered the superb sadist in a monotone, still keeping his eyemask on his face.

The teacher was getting slightly irritated, "Yes...?"

He pointed to the glass windows to his left, "There's a big hole in the window," he said in a dead panned tone.

The permy haired teacher followed the sandy brown hair's finger and looked to his right, "Eh, really?"

As he looked at the window the superb sadist threw another rubber band at the girl with the swirly glasses.

"Kora! What the hell did you just do you Sadist!" exclaimed the rubber band target.

The only reply was his soft breathing.

"HEY! Don't think that I am going to believe in your stupid sleeping act you bastard!" Kagura screeched as she was getting out of her seat. "I'm gonna smack you silly with that sleeping mask of yours!"

"Oi, oi, calm down Kagura-san," comforted Ginpachi, unfazed by this usual bit.

Kagura growled under her throat as she sat back down. She could see that Sadist smirking in his "sleep".

"Now," the teacher finally said as he turned towards the blackboard, "since we don't have any more interruptions-"

"Ginpachi-Sensei!" called out the gorilla related human.

"Whaat!?" cried out the teacher. "What do you want now?!"

"I kind of crapped in my pants…"

"…"

And that's when the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>At Lunch<strong>

"So Kyubei-chan, why are you wearing a male's uniform when you're a girl?" Otae asked as if she was asking any other question.

"Ah, that's because my parents trained me to be a man," whispered Kyubei. She looked down and figited, "Maybe I should've worn a female's uniform instead…"

"Yeah, you should! You want us to go to the office together and trade?" Tae asked with a grin.

The black haired girl looked at the brunette with with sparkling eyes and then shyly smiled, "That'll be great… thanks."

The old student continued her sweet smile, "No problem!"

After that conversation the two continued to eat until the new student gingerly spoke again, "Um, Otae-chan?"

The other girl looked up from her food, "Yes?"

"…Is alright if I called you Tae-chan?"

The girl opened her eyes in surprise but then curved her lips upward, "Yes, of course!" she said, "Then can I call you Kyu-chan?"

The one with the eye-patch smiled excitedly and then nodded once, "Sure...!"

They both giggled from the accomplishment of gaining another friend.

Suddenly, a new figure entered the table, "Oi! Anego (Big sister)! Look at this cake I found in my locker!" shouted Kagura with excitement.

"Oh my! What a cute little cake!" commented Shinpachi's older sister as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Kyubei just nodded her head.

"You don't think it might be from a secret admirer?" Otae asked earnestly.

"Or Santa," guessed the one with red hair, "You think it might be from Santa?"

The brunette giggled once again, "No, it's definitely an admirer."

"Y-you think?" Kagura started to blush since this was her first time to get a gift from a guy that was for _that _purpose, "W-ELL! I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO EAT THE CAKE THEN! AHAHAHAhahaha…. Mm…"

Kagura used her hand and stuffed the 10x10 cake into her mouth. However, when her throat started to burn and her chest began to tighten, it wasn't long until she realized who it was from.

"FUUUCK! MY MOUTH! MY MOUTH…. IT'S ON FIRE!" Kagura hollered as her mouth turned red. She sprinted towards Shinpachi who was happily eating a sandwich and then grabbed him by the collar which caused his lunch to fly out of his hands. "OI! MEGAME! GIVE ME WATER! WAAATERRRR!"

The culprit could do nothing more but smirk as he took a small bite out of his lunch. And that culprit was no other than Okita Sougo.

As he witnessed the reaction that never failed to amuse him, the mayo lover shook his head as the gorilla on his right looked at the Sadist worriedly, "Sometimes I worry about Sougo," Kondo told the smoker in a quiet manner.

The black haired man looked down with his eyes closed, "It's alright, this is just his twisted nature..."

The boy continued to watch as Kagura finally took a drink of her precious liquid. And when she finished the whole bottle in three big gulps, she wanted nothing but one thing.

Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This chapter doesn't have much lovey dovey stuff, but I assure you that the next or next next one will have more romance. Also, I will usually cut to the chase instead of adding scenes that are not really needed from now on!<strong>

**Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**- Sahara**


	2. Revenge

3-Z Okikagu Fanfict

**I hope this has more cute events then before, I am trying to make it a little slow so it can go on for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama!**

* * *

><p>When Okita Sougo was ambling down the hallway, he saw a white note card that was facing downward.<p>

"Hmm, a note?" the sadist sarcastically said as he picked it up. "Wonder who this is?"

When he flipped it over he read the card out loud.

_To: Sadist, I mean Sougo_

_I've always liked you; please meet me at the courtyard where the bushy trees are after school._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Wow, this is sad…" Okita said with a smirk. "You really think that I'm gonna fall for this? It's clearly a 'revenge' thing," he folded the letter and put it in his pocket for future uses. "Too bad China,"

It's not a surprise for Sougo to get a love letter from a girl, nor is it not a surprise to get lots of chocolate for Valentines day or White day. In fact, it's expected. After all…

He _is_ popular.

The Sadist decided to see his enemy's face break when he foils her little plans. It's probably a simple minded one anyways.

He casually walked in the courtyard and stood there. Waiting for china or whatever comes at him. Then, he heard a crackling sound. So Sougo turned around to see what it was. A shadow appeared; it seemed to be a body of a human. But he was wrong.

It was an alien.

"Ho, so you're going to show yourself at first glance eh?" the sadist mumbled. "Lets see how this unfolds,"

The girl started walking up to him slowly.

"A-ano… T-thanks for ah… coming here on short notice," spoke Kagura in a nervous tone. Her hands were behind her back and she was fidgeting.

"_Sorry, I'm not going to fall for your little skit"_ Sougo kept on thinking. But man she was cute.

He just kept his blank face on.

"So… I would like you to eat my curry! That I- um… made," said the blushing girl as she handed her homemade dish out.

_What! She wants me to eat something she made? Is this heaven? NO WAIT! This might be a trap, probably poison. Get yourself together Sougo! _

His insecure self deep within is showing.

_But maybe this is a dream come true, maybe she actually likes me! Not that I like her though, this will just be a perfect chance to use her as my toy when I get bored. Yeah… I guess I'll ask her what flavor the curry is._

"Hey, what-"

But just when he opened his mouth, the 'secret admirer' threw the curry at his face.

A few seconds passed by…

"Corra, what is the point of doing this china?" the sadist asked as he took the food off his face and onto her clothes.

"Hey! Don't put that stuff on me!" She said as she backed away. "And you'll see any minute now," she started to grin evilly.

"Uhuh, and what makes you so sure that- UMPH!" Sougo started to feel this big sensation in his stomach. "Oh god! I got to go! CHINA! What the hell did you put in the curry!" Sougo yelled as he was hugging his stomach.

"Zura told me how to make it like that uhuh," Kagura said as she pushed the middle of her glasses upward. "I call it 'operation doodoo'"

"What kind of a name is that? Uhg!"

"Oh, and just to tell you all the bathrooms are 'out of order today' so you would need to go to your house to do whatever!" Kagura snickered. "Also, Aneoe and Kyubei are recording the whole thing at this moment,"

She pointed at the shiny thing on top of the roof.

"Deme…. I'll kill you someday!" Okita said as he was running to a bathroom destination.

"Haha, revenge is sweet…" Kagura said to herself. She started thinking when her sadist was looking at her.

She started to blush.

Then she shook it off.

"No way will I ever like that damn Sadist!" she stated. Then she started walking off to her house and looked at the roof and gave it a thumbs up.

When she opened her door a disgusting odor fill the whole house. She started to think.

"YOU DAMN SADIST! WHO SAYS THAT YOU CAN USE MY BATHROOM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Comments are very much appreciated! Preferably constructive ones!<strong>

**- Sahara**


	3. Chatting

3-Z OkiKagu Fanfict

**Thank you kamikorosuXP for being my first commenter! I really appreciate it! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

A few days after the revenge, Kagura was now at a temporary apartment (that was paid by her parents) thanks to the stupid Sadist who did his business in _her_ house not too long ago. The people said that it's going to take about 1 week to get it all done.

"How much crap did he have?" Kagura asked to herself as she sat down on her working chair.

Without answering her own question, she took out a slip of paper from her school bag that had "" on it.

"So this is the social site that every one in class is talking about," the orange haired girl said.

**Meanwhile…**

"So this is the social site Kondo-san was talking about," the extreme sadist thought.

**Back to Kagura…**

"Done!" exclaim the girl with the swirly glasses. "Now, which group should I go in…?"

Nerdy Dorm

"No"

Exchange Dorm

"Dorm"

Yato Dorm

"…Nah"

Kagura kept on looking at every single one but she didn't like any of them, until she saw one thing that caught her eye.

'Make new Dorm'

And that's what she did.

Her dorm is called problematic cave, although no one joined it. So she started typing by herself.

**SwirlyGirl3:** Haha, I'm cool because Im the only one in this dorm!~

**SwirlyGirl3:** Everyone else is losers

**SwirlyGirl3:** Still me talking…

**SSBastard3Z joined this dorm**

"Eh? Someone joined?" Kagura thought "Then I have to drive him away"

**SwirlyGirl3:** Hey, what are you doing in MY dorm? Huh?

**SSBastard3Z:** Aw, can't we share? (I don't care)

**SwirlyGirl3:** I don't like your tone you bastard! *angry*

**SSBastard3Z:** Oh, sorry (Whatever)

**SwirlyGirl3:** CORRA! I CAN SEE WHAT YOU'RE WRITING IN THOSE STUPID PARANTHASESE! (PISSED)

**SSBastard3Z:** Huh? Really?

**SwirlyGirl3:** Yeah, can't you see mine?

**SSBastard3Z:** Oh, I really don't care about what you're saying at this point

"NANI?" screamed Kagura. "What the hell is wrong with this guy!"

**SwirlyGirl3:** You also stole my "S"! What does it even stand for?

**SwirlyGirl3:** Not only that but you stole my "3" as well you copycat!

**SSBastard3Z:** It's more like that you're copying me, you stalker.

"What! I'm not a stalker!"

**SwirlyGirl3:** Hey! Don't ignore my question! *SUPER ANGRY*

**SSBastard3Z:** Eh? Got a problem with that? (stalker…)

**SwirlyGirl3:** HEY! DON'T CALL ME A STALKER YOU STALKER!

**SwirlyGirl3:** And yes, I DO!

**SSBastard3Z:** Oh, and now the copycat is saying yes at our wedding?

**SSBastard3Z:** Sorry but I'm not accepting. How desperate are you to get someone?

**SwirlyGirl3:** I'm not desperate enough to be with the likes of you! Who would?

**SSBastard3Z:** Anyone if I actually try

**SwirlyGirl3:** You're such a Sadist!

**SSBastard3Z:** I know

**SwirlyGirl3:** …

**SwirlyGirl3 has left this dorm**

**SSBastard3Z:** Well that was fun

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at lunch…<strong>

"What's wrong Kagura-chan?" Otae asked with a worried look on her face

"It's nothing," spoke the one with a china hairstyle.

"But you haven't eaten much, are you sick?" she touched Kagura's forehead

"She's probably just depressed that she has a chest of an eleven year old boy"

Once she heard that voice she immediately turned around.

"You!" Kagura screeched. "Shut up, I can't take your jokes at this time,"

"Oh but it's not a joke," Sougo said in his usual dead panned tone.

"Just be quiet you Sa-" Kagura froze. "I'm just going to go…"

And so she left the classroom while Sougo looking at her the whole way.

A few minutes passed

"I'm going to go and share my sadistic minds to people," said the one that was taunting Kagura while walking to the door. "See, ya"

Kagura walked into the library with a depressing look on her face.

"God, I should really take acting lessons," she thought as she walked to an unused computer. China started typing and entered the same dorm she did last time.

The one with SSBastard3Z

**SwirlyGirl3 has entered this dorm.**

**SwirlyGirl3:** Yep, all alone. Should I confess my feelings?

Kagura didn't really know why she went into this dorm with no one in it. She guessed that she just something to talk to.

**SSBastard3Z:** Yeah, but I probably wont listen to you anyways.

"What? Why is HE here!" Kagura exclaimed as she placed her face closer to the screen. She started typing as fast as she can.

**SwirlyGirl3:** What are you doing here?

**SSBastard3Z:** I have free time, though I should ask the same thing

**SwirlyGirl3:** I have free time too you know…

**SSBastard3Z:** Figures, considering how low you are

**SwirlyGirl3:** I know…

**SSBastard3Z:** …

**SSBastard3Z:** Did you just admit something?

**SSBastard3Z:** What's wrong?

**Meanwhile with Sougo…**

**SwirlyGirl3: **Why would you want to know? I don't even KNOW you!

This person had a point, Sougo know nothing about her.

Or so he thinks.

But to him, she 'reminds' him of china for somewhat reason. But he couldn't tell her that.

**SSBastard3Z:** Because you remind me of someone.

But he did anyways.

**Back to Kagura…**

As this person was saying that, Kagura was shocked. Who knew this person treasured someone?

**SwirlyGirl3:** Ho, so you have a special someone? I'm surprised.

**SSBastard3Z:** Shut up, who said she was special? I bet you don't have anyone.

Kagura started to blush

**SwirlyGirl3:** Well you're right, because I don't

**SSBastard3Z:** Ding Ding ding, WINNER! (Sarcastic)

**SSBastard3Z:** Anyways, since that. I'll help you.

**SSBastard3Z:** You can tell me anything.

Kagura started to smile.

**On Sougo's side…**

**SwirlyGirl3:** Thanks

His heart started to get lighter.

Okita is only helping this person because it feels like he's helping china. The girl he can't be nice to. He thinks that if he changes his character, she would take it the wrong way. Like all those other times.

**SSBastard3Z:** You're welcome

**SwirlyGirl3:** Well, I got to go. Chat to you later!

**SwirlyGirl3 has left this dorm**

**SSBastard3Z:** Yeah

**SSBastard3Z has left this dorm**

Just as he stood up, he looked behind and saw china leaving a computer at the same time as well. Then she saw him and made a face.

"Oi, sadist. What are you doing here?" Kagura asked in her usual tone.

"Heh, none of your business," spoke the newly revived sadist.

"Whatever, I need to go anyways"

"Wait," he said as he held her shoulder.

Kagura turned around

"What?"

_It couldn't hurt to do one thing…_

"Are you okay now?" Okita asked

Kagura's face started to turn red

"I-idiot! What's with the question?" Kagura exclaimed as she shook his hand away. "But I'm fine, thanks for asking…" she continued in a quiet voice.

The sadist smirked and started walking. Then he started to whisper something as he walked passed her.

"Good to know, I was worried." were the words he spoke. Then he left.

Kagura paused for a second as her face turned redder than before.

"T-That stupid sadist always gets in my nerves!" Kagura screamed to herself.

But she was smiling a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… I don't know what I was thinking to write a chapter like this… But please comment so I can make this story better!<strong>

**- Sahara**


	4. Challenge

OkiKagu Fanfict

**Authors Note: Some of my inspiration comes from pictures and videos that are okikagu related!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>Finally, a week passed and now Kagura is in her house, all nice and clean.<p>

She grabbed a half eaten sandwich (due to her stupid brother who eats more than her) and took off to school.

* * *

><p>When she got there, she immediately sat down so she can eat her 'snack' she brought from home. It was a big steak with ramen and fried shrimp. Oh, and don't forget the banana. She was about to take her first bite when…<p>

"Oi china, eating your lunch already?" Spoke a dead panned voice "What a troublesome girl you are"

Kagura continued with her first bite and started talking at the sadist behind her with a shrimp in her mouth.

She pointed her chopsticks at the sadist "If I eat lunch after 12:30pm, I'll grow fat!"

"You won't get fat with that black hole stomach of yours," insulted Okita

"Whatever, it's a girl thing"

"No, it's a china thing" he said with a smirk

"Just shut up you Sadist!"

"Make me"

As soon as he said that, she bursted into an unlimited amount energy. She dropped her two sticks and ran full speed at Sougo. They kept on fighting non stop while breaking everything that was in their path.

Kagura punched

Okita dodged

Sougo kicked

Kagura jumped

It kept on going on continuously when Ginpachi-sensei came into the room.

"Oi, can I please have everyone's attention" the teacher said, not realizing the damage in his room.

All the students stopped what they were doing and sat down in their seats. Including Kagura and Okita.

But they still kept on glaring at each other as Kagura was finishing her 'snack'.

"If everyone didn't know-ah…" he looked at his paper with his usual dead fish eyes. "We are having a sports festival soon,"

They both widened their eyes. "FESTIVAL!" both thought okita and kagura.

"It will take place tomorrow, so make sure to not be late" continued the teacher.

He kept on talking in a bored tone about other things for 15 minutes.

Ginpachi went towards the door "That's all for now,"

Right after the students heard the doors shut, all the students immediately got up.

All except Kagura, who was sleeping peacefully on her desk.

Okita started to come closer to the sleeping girl. "Ho, who knew she can be so quiet?"

He started to take off the cap of a black marker with a grin on his face. "Hope you like this china,"

As he got closer to her innocent face, something caught his eye.

Her Diary.

That's right, those diaries that all the girls had when they were young. Those diaries where the young girls wrote down their deepest most gut wrenching secrets. The diary he always wanted to read.

The young sadist began to smirk as he swiftly took it away and hid it under his school uniform. In replacement, he placed a note in her pocket to come on top of the roof if she wanted it back.

Then he began to draw on her face.

* * *

><p>Kagura crumbled the note as she was walking down the hallway. "I'm gonna kill you sadist,"<p>

She stomped all the way upstairs to the roof which the note told her to do. When she opened the door which said 'keep out' she saw no other than the sadist who was holding her precious book.

She started to clench her fist "Teme, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY DIARY YOU FRIGGIN BASTARD!"

Okita kept on dangling it as he smirked "It's not my fault that you brought it to school you idiot~"

"Well it's certainly not mine!"

"You sure china?"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

Kagura turned her back at Sougo.

A few seconds passed...

"Die…"

The sadist took a step closer "Huh?"

She turned back around "JUST DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"Heh, I don't think that possible" Sougo calmly said.

"T-then I'll… I'll cream you at the festival tomorrow!" the red-head stated.

"Hm? I'm listening,"

"If I beat you then you have to return my diary!"

A grin went on his face

He started to walk up to Kagura and tilted her chin upwards.

"And what makes you think I'll follow up to this deal?" the sadist asked as his face became closer to hers

Her facial expression didn't change. "Cause I have the key to open the diary," she held it up is it swayed from her pointer finger.

"Please, I can break the lock easily"

"Yeah, but then it'll explode"

"What?"

"You heard me,"

He took his hand away from her chin

"I am always prepared for these situations, if you open it without the key it goes BOOM" she crossed her arms. "And you call me stupid,"

Okita didn't like that arrogant look on her face. But, he didn't have a choice.

"Fine, I'll accept your challenge china" he walked passed her and took a grip on the door handle. "Oh and by the way, there's a little something on your face," he opened the door and closed it behind him.

At first the china girl was very confused with his statement, but when she looked down she saw a mirror that the sadist 'accidentally' dropped.

Kagura's face started to turn red.

She faced the door "I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR HEAD YOU DAMN SADIST!

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

Tsukuyo, the gym teacher, took the microphone and started to speak in front of the crowd of students.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP SO I CAN SPEAK!"

The crowd immediately died down.

She fixed her collar "Thank you, now today is the sports festival and I just wanted to tell you how this works,"

A big poster showed behind her that said all of the events.

**Event #1: Swimming**

**Event #2: Volleyball**

**Event #3: Three legged race**

**Event #4: Marathon**

"That's all,"

Once Sougo and Kagura glanced at the board, they knew which event they would compete in.

The Marathon

"Now let the festival Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the fourth chapter, <strong>

**Comments would be very appreciated. Preferably constructive ones!~**

**- Sahara**


	5. Swimming

OkiKagu Fanfict

**Thank you Anello di Tempesta and kamikorosuXP for always commenting! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama!**

* * *

><p>And so the festival has begun.<p>

Ten minutes before the first event, Okita was taking a nap under a big tree and Kagura was eating all the food. Class 3-Z was going up against 3-G, one of the most annoying classes.

Yes, annoying.

There are nose pickers, loud singers, doll collectors, spitball players, and even anime addicts. It may not sound annoying, but when they share their habits with you… it sure is. They are almost as annoying as class 3-Z.

_Almost_

Tsukuyo pressed a button to activate the speakers "Everyone, please change into your swimsuits and head to your pool"

Kagura was eating a drumstick when the gym teacher was speaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagura-chan, lets go change," it was Otae and Kyubei right behind her.

"Okay, just let me finish this" the china girl took the whole drumstick and shoved it into her mouth, when she took it out only the bare bone was left.

She wiped her pale face with her white sleeve and headed towards the girl's locker room with Tae and Kyubei.

**Meanwhile…**

Okita was still fast asleep, not knowing that the first event is about to begin. Then a man with black hair started to walk towards the sleeping boy.

"Oi Sougo," spoke the vice president "Get up, it's time to go"

No response…

"SOUGO!" the mayo lover exclaimed. "KORA, GET THE HELL UP!"

The sadist slowly sat up by pushing himself up with his left arm. "I'm up I'm up Hijikata-san, just give me 5 more minutes," he took off his eye mask.

"We need to _go_ in 5 minutes! Weren't you listening!" Toshi complained.

"Okay okay, I'm going I'm going" he stood up and slowly walked passed Hijikata. "Let's go,"

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later…<strong>

The announcer started to speak "Hello mina! I will be your host today!" she kept on having a smile on her face like Kamui. "On the right we have class 3-Z and on the left we have class 3-G!" She started to point at two medium size huts behind her. "Please discuss with you group to see who is going for the first round, remember you can only have 3 people! You can have 2 minutes, GO!"

As soon as they heared the signal, both teams went to their huts. They all sat down in the chairs that were formed in a circle. Their heads went towards the middle, still keeping their butts onto their seats, and began to whisper in a loud tone.

"What should we do?" Shinpachi asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, who's the most athletic?" said the other boring character.

"I will do anything as long as I'm with Otae-chan!" spoke the stalker.

The girl they were gossiping about smack him on the cheek "I will never let you be with me you gorilla,"

"As long as I am making someone cry I'll do it," gestured the Sadist.

"Oi! What's with your brain you cold hearted bastard!" complained his rival.

"Hey, at least I can swim you land-lover." Okita began to smirk.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Oh, so you're turning deaf too?"

As the other people in Class 3-Z were talking, Okita and Kagura were fighting with their blue and red aura.

"Well, we can't choose Kagura since she cant swim." Yamazaki stated "Even if she is one of the most athletic people in our class,"

They kept on sharing their opinions in a loud manner.

Shinpachi raised his glasses upward "Then it's decided, we'll have Aneoi, Katsura-san, and Okita-san.

The gorilla stood up "Let's keep our rightful place as the most annoying class!"

Everyone cheered except Shinpachi.

"What kind of ambition is that?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone please come out of your huts!" shouted the announcer, still keeping the smile.<p>

Both teams came out at the same time and sat down on their team benches.

Kondo began to do his annoying grin "Okay, we are going to win as long as we have-"

He stopped at an interestingly-bad sight.

"OI SOUGO!"

The Sadist turned around as he was putting on his goggles "huh?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE OTHER TEAM!" exclaimed the gorilla man.

He tightened his goggle strap "I'm not going to work with that girl,"

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE 10 AND GET TO THE OTHER LINE!" the man started jumping up and down "WE'RE GOING TO START SOON! SOUGO!"

"It's okay gorilla," spoke a red haired girl. She stood behind Zura and had various floaters. "I will fill in for that Sadist,"

"Kagura-chan," Shinpachi happily said. "Wait, but you can't swim!"

"Don't worry about the minor problems," she looked at the other direction

"N-no but that's a huge problem,"

She did a thumbs up "As long as I have these floating thingies I'm fine,"

"Is that even aloud?"

"Of course it is! I would never break the rules," she started to pick her nose.

Shinpachi pointed at her and started to shout "Liar! You're lying! That's such a big lie!"

The announcer began to speak. "Okay! On our left is class 3-G with Yamamoto, Hotaru, and Okita Sougo!

"Hey! How come you don't say our full name?" both complained the two side characters.

The announcer completely ignored their question "And on the right is class 3-Z with Otae, Zura, and Kagura!"

Katsura showed a fist at the announcer "It's Katsura!"

"Whatever," muttered the announcer. "Ready…set…GO!"

And so she activated the gunshot.

**5 minutes later…**

Here is the scoreboard.

_1st round: Tae_

_2__nd__ round: Hotaru_

"So far, the teams are tied!" confirmed the announcer in a serious tone. "Who will win?"

Kagura and Okita did a starting position so they can dive into the pool. They were glaring at each other and made a soft rumble.

Okita was very confident that he would win. After all, Kagura doesn't know how to swim.

But you should never judge the women.

"3…2…1…START!"

Kagura and Okita dived in it at the same time, Sougo was swimming in a swift motion. He was fast.

But not fast enough.

Before he knew it, he heard the loud roar that was coming from the girl with the blue orbs. She was kicking so fast that the water splashed on him, causing a big wave to go down the pool. Once his head popped out of the water, he realized something…

He was losing

But that wasn't for long

As Kagura touched the other side of the pool, she felt a huge cramp.

She stopped and hugged her stomach. "Uhg, my tummy," she was getting dizzy "I think I ate too many drumsticks,"

The announcer got out of her seat. "It looks like the tide has changed! Kagura is feeling dizzy from all the food she ate beforehand! Is this a chance for Okita?"

The sadist smirked. He began to swim as fast as he was before, he was passing Kagura now.

"Haha, too bad china. Now you'll have to-UHG!" Sougo started feel this horrible sensation. "Shit! I pulled a muscle!" he stopped swimming just like Kagura.

"Oh my!" said the announcer. "Now both of the sides have gotten some sort of minor injury, both of them are now floating down the pool!"

"Kagura, c'mon! You can do it!" shouted Otae.

"Yeah, don't let a Sadist get you to!" exclaimed Yamazaki

Okita started to laugh in a sad manner "Heh, no ones rooting for me," well, I'm going to sleep.

Both of them kept on going down slowly.

"Who's going to win? Wait, it's Kagura…now it's Okita, now it's Kagura…"

Sougo's head hit the end of the pool.

"IT'S OKITA! OKITA'S THE WINNER!" exclaimed the announcer.

Half of Class 3-G were cheering and the other half ran over and picked up Sougo so they can throw him in the air.

On the other hand...

Class 3-Z was as quiet as a spec of dust. Angrily watching class 3-G as they patted the traitor on the back.

Otae and Kyubei were the only ones to pick up Kagura from the pool.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl with the brown hair.

Kagura gave her a faint smile "Yeah, I guess so" she looked over at the Sadist. As he turned around their eyes met, a few seconds passed and he gave her his winning smirk.

That really annoyed her.

He mouthed something to her and only her.

She understood what he said.

She wants to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson to the story:<strong>** Do not eat a lot right before you go swimming and stretch before a sports competition!**

**Aneoi=Sister**

**I know that this chapter didn't have that much love. Some chapters will have more than others. It depends on the situation. As the story gets deeper, there's more romance. Like an actual relationship!**

**- Sahara**


	6. Volleyball & Three Legged Race

OkiKagu Fanfict

****Thank you Anello di Tempesta and kamikorosuXP my only commenters! It really means a lot to me! T^T****

**Because how delayed I am, I decided to combine a chapter together!~**

**Disclamer: I do not own Gintama!**

* * *

><p>Kagura angrily walked down the path to the gym. Otae and Kyubei were right behind her.<p>

Tae's head popped behind the girl's right shoulder "Kagura-chan, I know it's horrible that Okita-kun defeated you but you shouldn't get so worked up about it,"

The girl with the eye-patch appeared on Kagura's other shoulder "Yeah, you shouldn't be hasty."

Kagura turned around "I wouldn't mind if Megame, Zura, or anyone else defeated me," her anger started to become stronger "But if it's that stupid Sadist it makes me wanna kill someone uh huh!"

The girl with the two cups in her hair started running full speed to the gym. She cannot wait to kick his ass.

"K-Kagura-chan!"

As Kagura was running, she kept on thinking what that bastard mouthed her at the pool.

_Right after okita gave her his winning smirk he mouthed something to Kagura. _

"_That's what you get for being a land-lover," _

"RAH! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

She knew that the event they competed wasn't the one that counted. It was the Marathon that they were going to race in.

But why did it agitate her so much?

**10 minutes later…**

"Hello! Welcome to the Volleyball match!" a different announcer was here this time. "We will begin in 30 seconds so please get ready!"

As Okita was finding his place, he could feel the dreadful glares from the other class.

_His_ class.

The biggest glare was of course from his biggest rival, China, who was nibbling on some pickled seaweed at the last minute.

"_Can't that girl control her appetite?" _

"Okay! 30 seconds has passed so please get ready!" shouted the announcer.

Everyone went to their assigned place. The whole room was quiet.

"BEGIN!"

Class 3-Z had the ball first since they lost the first round. Tae had the ball. One of the students in class 3-G spoke.

"This lady can't do anything, she's just a little girl!" he snickered to his neighbor.

Otae overheard their conversation and she wasn't very happy. A dark aura went around her and she had a fake smile on her face. She threw the ball up, and smacked it.

Smacked it onto his feet.

"Oh my! It was a spike!" Said the announcer. "Class 3-Z gets the first point!"

The man who snickered is now hopping on one foot. "Ow! My foot!"

Otae just had an evil grin and said "That's what you get mister,"

The other people in 3-G was getting scared, real scared.

All except for Okita that is.

"Does anyone have anything else to say? Eh!" she was having a pissed off look as her foot was on top of the volleyball. Everyone on the other team shook their heads violently at the same time.

She started to smile again "Great, well I'll be serving again,"

Tae took the ball up and smacked it hard down the other team's floor.

"Ooooh! This unbelievable! As she smacked it, no one even tried to get the other ball!" exclaimed the presenter.

"Hehe, this game is ours," snickered the girl who spiked the ball.

"You're so cool Anego!" complimented the red head.

She kept on hitting it countless of times.

"At this point it is 0-19!" announced the announcer.

As the brown haired girl was going for another spike, something went into her eye. She couldn't see and her spike hit Shinpachi who was in front of her.

"Ow! My head!" shouted the boring character. "Aneoi! What did you do that for!"

"Oh, sorry Shin-chan, it appears that something went into my eye,"

"Anego!" cried Kagura. "Are you alright?"

"Hey! What about me?" complained the guy with the glasses.

"Shut up Megame and be a man!"

"Hey, I said to stop calling me that! It hurts my feelings!"

As Kagura was patting Otae's back, she was searching for who could've caused this incident. Her head stopped when she saw the man with the red-brown eyes holding a straw that had some spit at the end of it.

A spitball.

"Kora! What do you think you're doing you cheater!" shouted the girl with the blue orbs.

Okita slyly tossed the straw on the ground. "What are you talking about china?"

"You know _exactly_ what I am talking about you sadist!" She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Tae stopped her with her open hand.

"Kagura-chan, you mustn't," the injured women said. "You don't have proof,"

"But Anego I-"

"It's okay," she gave her a fake smile, "I'm going to go to the nurse's office so just promise me,"

She paused for a moment.

"Promise me that you will get me revenge on that boy, okay?" she still kept the smile.

Kagura started crying and snot was coming out of her nose. "Okay," the china girl said as she was wiping off her snot with her arm.

Otae got up and started limping to the door as she was holding Shinpachi "Then it's a promise,"

Once the door was closed, a new aura came into the room.

It was a passion to win.

"Well, since that lady missed I guess it's my turn to serve," hummed Okita as he was spinning the ball on his finger.

Kagura clenched her fists "That shouldn't count," she mumbled to herself.

As Okita served the ball, Kagura did a counterattack and hit it hard.

Real hard.

And it landed on Okita's face.

Then the whistle blew as the Sadist fell backwards.

"Okita-san!" cried his teammates. They started running to his side, waiting for a response. But the only response they got was a soft moan.

The announcer started to speak "Okita from class 3-G is now out of the game, and Kagura from class 3-Z is disqualified for injuring one of the competitors!"

Kagura started to spit out some of her saliva, "Che,"

She walked towards bench and sat down. She looked at the sleeping Sadist with a disturbing glare. Then she started to smirk.

Even though it got her disqualified, it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Legged Race<strong>

"What do you mean you're leaving!" exclaimed one of the students in 3-G.

Sougo already started to walk ahead, "Exactly what I mean, I'm bored of this team so I'm going back to my original one,"

"But you can't do that! You already-"

Before he could finish his statement, the Sadist was already running to his destination.

The student clenched his fists, "Damn you, I'll get you soon…"

Ginpachi Sensei was pairing people up for the three legged race as he was smoking his usual cigarette.

"Ah, okay… Tae-chan can be with Yubei-san," Ginpachi said.

"It's Kyubei desu," spoke the misspelled girl.

"Are you sure you want to go Anego? You were hurt pretty badly," worried Kagura.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for worrying Kagura-chan,"

Ginpachi looked at his sheet and observed the students, "It looks like we have an odd number since Okita-san is gone," he sighed "well, it looks like Kagura-"

"I'm here!" Okita announced in his monotone voice. "Now everyone bow down to me,"

Kagura glared at Sougo as she put her hands on her hips, "So you think we're just going to let you in? Well think again because Ginpa-"

"Okay Okay, come here Souchiro-kun and I'll give you a spot," said the teacher.

"It's Sougo desu,"

"Eh! But Gin-san!" complained Kagura.

"No 'buts' Kagura," scolded the silver haired man, "We have an odd number so it's best this way,"

Okita started to smirk as Kagura pouted.

Ginpachi looked at his papers and flipped it over, "Well it seems that you and Kagura will be together,"

…

…

"WHAT!" screeched Okita and Kagura in unison.

The 'sensei' completely ignored their cries and started explaining the rules, "Here is your rope, now remember that you need to tie it below your knees," he faced his back them as he waved in a lazy manner, "Good luck you too, remember that teamwork is the key,"

They started at eachother with the corner of their eyes.

_The teamwork is the problem you old man! _

They looked at the other direction

_How the hell am I suppose to work with her! _

Kagura and Okita both faced each other in a nervous manner.

"S-S-So," Okita announced, "How's it going?"

"G-G-Good, you?" Kagura replied.

"A-Awesome,"

_Small talks not going to take me anywhere!_

"Y-Y-Y-You sound n-nervous," Kagura snickered

"I-I'm not nervous," Okita lied, "B-B-but if you are t-that's f-fine!"

"W-What are you talking a-about!" Kagura angrily said, "I-I'm not nervous at all!"

Their heads collided and sparks were flying.

"Eeeeh? A-Ar-Ar-are you suuure?" he nervously asked, "B-Because I though I heard you s-s-stammering!"

"I-I-I'm not s-stammering, y-you are!"

The intercom turned on "Okay, everyone please go to your next station!"

Both of them looked at their next station.

"I-I'll show you that I'm not nervous!" spoke Kagura.

"W-w-well I'll show you that I'm even l-less nervous, ahahaha!" said Okita as he tied the rope on their legs.

As kagura looked down at Okita who was tying their legs together, she couldn't help but blush.

"O-oh yeah?" her face was getting redder.

"Y-Y-Yeah!"

They started walking in a fast motion to the next place.

**5 Minutes later… **

"Helllooo everyone!" welcomed the male announcer. "This is the 3rd round, the three legged race! Please line up to your row and we will begin in 1 minute!"

Kagura and Okita barely made it to their line without falling and tripping over each other.

"O-o-okay, we will use my right first," decided Okita

"G-G-Got it!" agreed Kagura. She didn't want to fight with him at this moment.

"Okay, ready…GO!" and the pistol was shot in the air.

As everyone else was going forward, Sougo and Kagura went down. They tripped and fell on each other.

"CHINA! I SAID _MY _RIGHT DAMMIT!" the Sadist complained as he was rubbing his head.

"Isn't it always 'ladies choice'?" shot back Kagura.

As they were glaring at each other, they realized what position they were in. Kagura was on top of Okita's chest. Before they knew it, they were blushing madly. Although the Sadist hid it very well.

"Eh? Um-Er…Urahhh!"

The Yato girl was so embarrassed that she started running away to the finish line. Little did she remember that she was tied to Okita.

"OI, China!" screamed Sougo in a shaky voice. "Stop, Stop! I'm going to fall off!"

But the china girl didn't listen, she just kept on running. She sprinted passed everyone that was competing and eventually passed the finish line.

"Kagura and Okita are the winners!" announced the male spokes person.

When Kagura stopped in a sigh of relief, Okita sprang passed Kagura like a ball on a chain and knocked her over.

BAM!

"You Sadist! What did you do that for!" yelled the girl with fists of fury.

"Oh so it's my fault now," Okita sarcastically said in a dead panned voice.

"What's with the attitude!"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT DAMMIT!"

They started pulling each other with frustration. Trying to forget all what happened. But they couldn't shake it off just like that.

A strong sensation was taped to their hearts.

"Next time, I'm going to beat you," Kagura stated.

* * *

><p>For some reason, it seems choppy to me...<p>

****Comments would be very appreciated. Preferably constructive ones!~****

****- Sahara****


	7. Marathon

OkiKagu Fanfict

**Authors Notes: Ahaha, Sorry for not updating as fast as I wanted it to be! Mid-terms are coming up... Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>Kagura was stretching on the front of the school while eating an apple. This time she will not make the same mistake she made from the first round… or any mistakes in fact. Her glasses fell off at that moment and she immediately picked it up once it fell to the ground. Kagura clenched onto her swirly glasses, "I am not going to lose!"<p>

**Meanwhile…**

Okita, being Okita, was sleeping under a tree with his sleeping mask on just like before. Knowing Kagura, she's probably exercising while eating at the same time. And since he's such a stubborn boy, he's going to do the complete opposite.

"Oi Sougo, why are you sleeping again? You want the same thing to happen to you as before?" complained the mayo loving man.

The complete sadist didn't dare to move, "I'll do what I want Hijikata bastard," Okita calmly said. "Go jump off of a cliff,"

"You jump off a cliff!" Hijikata shot back as he tried to hit Sougo with a tennis racket but he swiftly dodged all of his attacks.

Hijikata lowered his racket, "Che," he was fiddling with his so called weapon, "I know you're hiding something, tell me the truth,"

Okita paused, thinking of a response, a few seconds later Hijikata saw his arm moving upward to unfold his mask.

"Why should I tell you?" he coldly said.

Hijikata frowned, "Because I-"

Ding Dong… "Everyone please go to your last station, it'll start in 3 minutes, Good Luck!"

The lazy boy slowly got up from his interrupted nap, "I'm going to go now, tell me later okay Hijikata-san?"

A little after Sougo went passed Hijikata he just thought of something.

_He's totally trying to avoid my question!_

When Kagura got there, she saw twice as many people in her station. She was getting hyped up.

She put her right hand on her left arm, "Okay! Lets do this!" she exclaimed.

When she was about to go running off she heard some sly steps behind her.

"Talking to yourself again?" spoke a monotone voice. "Such a lonely girl, what a pity,"

Kagura looked at the victim in the corner of her eyes which began to twitch in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone… probably,"

Kagura furiously turned around, "Kora! You want to get yourself killed!" shouted the monstrous girl.

Diiiiiiiiiing! "Please line up at your last station!"

Okita started walking pass his rival, "Well, I need to go now and so do you,"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" shouted Kagura. She started running towards him and before she knew it she was grabbing onto his left leg.

"O-oi! W-what are you doing?" nervously questioned the sadistic mind. "Let go!"

"I'm not going to let you go until you answer me!" she stated. Her grip was getting tighter.

"Get off of me china!" Sougo exclaimed while trying to shake her off.

While Okita was wiggling his leg, she started to notice her surroundings. A few seconds later she started to turn red and released his leg. She sat Japanese style in front of the curious Sadist as she was blushing madly behind her bangs.

"W-Whatever, I'm going to beat you at the m-marathon so I'm just saving my energy…" Kagura quietly said.

Okita looked at her for a moment and started to smirk, "You're weird china," the sadist went up to her and began touch her hair, "I've always liked that about you,"

Eh? What is he saying?

Before she could think any further her sworn rival messed up her perfect hair, "Just kidding~," he turned around and walked to the line up station. "But for your information, I'm the one who's going to beat you,"

Kagura's cheeks started to get bigger as her face was getting redder, "S-Stop being so arrogant you damn Sadist!"

* * *

><p>Tsukuyo was the last referee and announcer, "Okay! You must run 2 miles to complete to the finish line! Everyone please do their best," she had a fake gun in her hand.<p>

"Ready…. Set…" she began to squeeze the gun. "GO!"

Everyone began to run at their rightful speed as Kagura and Okita sped ahead.

"And their off!" exclaimed Tsukuyo. "Two of them are way ahead at an amazing speed!"

And of course the two are Okita and Kagura battling for their pride and victory. But someone was right behind them not breaking a sweat.

"Sougo, sorry but I cannot let anyone pass me until the day I die!" exclaimed a gorilla figured human.

"Oh and it's Kondo who is trying to catch up to Kagura and Okita," Tsukuyo explained in a boredom tone.

"I will not let anyone pass me!" he shouted as a trail of dust followed him.

Kondo kept on repeating that phrase until he was neck and neck with Okita and Kagura.

"I will not let anyone-"

"SHUT UP!" the two stubborn children shouted in unison. They punched him as hard as they can and the gorilla man went flying backwards as he screamed.

"Oh, and there goes Kondo…" the gym teacher said in a monotone language. "Look there, the two leads are about to go onto our first obstacle,"

A quiet voice of an unknown source began to speak, "Not if I can help it…"

Kagura and Okita saw the awaiting course up ahead.

"I thought this was a marathon!" complained Kagura, "This is bogus!"

Okita just snickered and said, "It doesn't matter because I'm going to beat you,"

"Oh really?" the girl with the swirly glasses just laughed in a tired manner, "I can see that you're already out of breath,"

"Eh no way! You're the one who's-"

Okita was cut off by a loud sound. What was suppose to be an obstacle course became a wall, a really big one too.

Kagura eye's widened in shock, "Eh! No way!" a slight paused appeared, "ehhh!"

"Hm? So someone's trying to get me eh?" Okita mumbled to himself. "As if this is going to stop me," he looked over to Kagura who was shouting about the wall. "Does he not know that I have a monster in my hands?"

"Oi China!"

Kagura looked over, still keeping her running pace. "What?"

Okita took out his fist, "I bet I can break that wall before you!" bluffed the sadistic man in a dead-panned voice.

Kagura glared at him, "NO WAY! I'M WAY STRONGER THAN YOU!"

He put on an arrogant face, "Hmm? Really?"

"Hey Hey! I don't like how you're doubting me damn it!" shouted the annoyed red head. "You better realize that I'm way stronger than you!"

Sougo, already smiling, said "Oh really? Then prove it,"

"Fine, I will!"

Soon after that, she pounded the wall so hard that it broke into many pieces and flew off in every direction possible. Kagura blew the leftover dust that was on her now reddened fist.

"Hey, didya see that?" Kagura arrogantly said, "Now do you believe me?"

Sougo just smirked, "Ooh yeah… I totally believe you," he sarcastically said.

"Hehe,"

"Idiot," Okita murmured, "Being fooled so easily really does make you seem weak,"

"Kora! Did you say something bad 'bout me!" Kagura spatted.

"No,"

"Hey I can tell that you're hiding something under that poker face!"

As Kagura was complaining to Okita, he started to run ahead in a sly manner.

Realizing that Okita is purposely running ahead of Kagura she began to shout. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU DAMMIT!"

Behind a tree, the mysterious man that got hit by a part of the wall frowned and started cursing at that so called "feminine monster". "Time for plan two…"

Tsukuyo began to see something walking across the tracks of the marathon. "What the heck is that?"

"Eh?" Kagura shouted, "Dog… It's a dog!"

"Apparently one of the audience members say that it's an injured dog!" said the announcer. "And a cute one in fact,"

Kagura began to blush by looking at the dog like any teenage girl would do. "Cute…"

On the other hand, Okita doesn't give a damn about the dog no matter how cute or injured. In fact, he kind of wants to see it suffer…

Sadist Mode: ON!

"Okita, who is ahead, seems to be going faster," explained Tsukuyo. "Not only is that but the dog is not too far away! He shows no sign of stopping!"

Kagura's face started getting worried, "STOP! What the heck are you doing! You're going to run over that injured dog!"

Okita, Keeping the monotone voice, said "No way,"

"Eh! Then what are you going to do! Kick it out of the way!"

"Yes,"

"WHAT!"

Tsukuyo started to talk, "It seems the two competitors in the lead are having a conversation,"

Not too long after, Okita who was planning this from the start kicked the nonsense (dog) that was ahead of him out of the way.

Tsukuyo immediately got up and held the mic right in front of her face, "OI! YOU THERE! WHY THE HELL DIDYA KICK THAT DOG OUT OF THE TRACK, HUH!" She was about the go after the sadist until the teachers began to restrain her. "HEY! LET GO OF ME DAMMIT! I'M GOING TO GO AFTER THAT ARROGANT BOY!"

"It's okay, some of the teacher are going over to the dog to give it treatment," spoke on of the teachers. "And for that 3-Z boy… we'll handle him later,"

Kagura started to grow an anger mark on her face, "KORA! What the hell were you thinking! You just kicked that poor dog out of the way!" Kagura began to run faster. "Go help it you sadist!"

Okita didn't even flinch and just kept on running in the same speed, "I don't want to, it was the dog's fault for staying at such a dangerous place anyways… you should be glad I didn't kill it right there,"

"Shut up and just go help the dog you heartless boy!" Kagura demanded.

"I know that I am a heartless person, and I don't care," stated the sadist. "And anyways, since you didn't help that dog wouldn't that make you a heartless person as well?" he began to smile sinisterly.

A small pause came to Kagura who was unable to say anything. He was right, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I'm not going to admit anything, but instead of going to help it, I'm going to cream you for hurting the dog!"

Okita started to get interested, "Hm? That's very nice of you but too bad you're not going to be able to fulfill it,"

"I _am_ going to fulfill it!" Kagura screeched. "I'm never going to lose to the likes of you!"

A new announcer came into play, "It seems that Kagura and Okita are now tied! There is no sign of who's going to win at the moment! This is making me so excited"

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" quietly exclaimed the mysterious man. "What the heck it wrong with him! I can't believe he didn't help that poor dog!" the mysterious man pounded against the tree. "That's it… time for the final plan,"<p>

Kagura and Okita were neck to neck, both shouting to forget how tired they were. They were almost there, half of a mile left to go. The two both saw the finish line up ahead, it was faint but it kept on getting bigger. The ribbon holding to victory.

Kagura, getting all hyped up, began to pass Sougo. He couldn't pick up any speed, no matter how much he wanted to win he just couldn't.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kagura, "I'm about to win!" She started to go faster in wanting to have the taste of victory. The sweet victory. Until… until she tripped.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the announcer, "It seems the girl that was about to win tripped!"

Before Kagura could get up Okita already passed her in one swift motion, taking the victory.

Kagura looked at Okita in astonishment. The sweet sweet victory, that was close, is gone and out of her reach.

"It's Okita!" restated the announcer, "Okita Sougo from class 3-Z is the winner for the marathon!"

The second placed girl looked behind her to see what she tripped on, it was a medal stub attached to the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't be…

"You…" mumbled Kagura.

The winner turned around to see who was making the fuss. "Hm?"

"YOU CHEATED DIDN'T YOU!" cried Kagura. "You're the one who placed the metal stub on the floor so I could trip on it!"

"I didn't do it china," Okita defended in a dead-panned tone.

"Of course you did! Who else would! You're the only one who is sinister enough to do this kind of crap!" Kagura complained. Her anger is rising by the second.

Speachless, Okita glared at Kagura and heard a rustle behind the bushes. The blamed victim picked up a rock and threw it at the suspicious noise.

"Ow!" and out came a falling figure from the bushes.

"What business do you have with me, idiot?" Intimidated Okita.

"Uhg, I just wanted revenge because you left our team," said the man.

"What're you talking about?"

"Eh!" shot the man, "You don't remember me! I'm the guy from 3-G!"

The sadist began to think for a bit, "Wait, you're that guy from 3-G!"

"That's what I said dammit!"

"So were you're the one who placed all of the traps? Even with that metal stub?" Sougo asked.

The 3-G student looked away, "Che, I'm not telling you!"

The already impatient sadist walked up to him and took the rock that hit student before and began to lick it, "Look, I'm fed up with your shinanigans and if you don't want to get hurt you better answer my question," The "S" began to make a sharp edge out of the rock with his teeth, "Now let me ask you again, Did. You. Do. It?"

The student gulped, "Y-Yes,"

"Good, now I'll give you 30 second head start to run away,"

"Wait! But I just told you-"

"29"

"Heeeeeee!" the 3-G student began to run away in terror as the sadist smirked in amusement.

The sadist began to turn around, "Oi china, I guess I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he saw something he never wanted to see.

Kagura's tears.

Kagura just couldn't hold it in, her anger of thinking that the sadist cheated swept away her depression of losing. But once she realized that he didn't actually cheat, her full anger was replaced with cold tears that was worse than before.

"Oi, China…" he doesn't know how to treat this situation.

"I-I couldn't…"

"What?"

"I couldn't fulfill m-my prom-mise to it…"

"To what?"

"T-the d-dog…"

"Oh…"

The tears made her unable to speak and she couldn't see with the water in her eyes. She couldn't bare to see her ultimate rival see her like this, especially since she didn't believe in him, so she just kept her eyes shut as the tears kept on going down one by one.

This would've kept on going for hours but it only lasted for a few minutes once she felt a thump on her head. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to find her diary in front of her.

"E-eh?" said Kagura, "B-but I didn't w-win,"

Okita just walked away facing his back towards her, "Whatever, I'm bored by this so I'm giving this back to you,"

"…" Kagura just sat there, placing her hand on the diary.

He turned his face around, "Hurry up and feel better,"

Kagura suddenly got angry for a second, "What!" but then she calmed down and smiled.

...

"T-Thanks…"

Okita widened his eyes and stopped for a second but continued walking again afterwards.

_Maybe he's not so bad after all..._

Kagura smiled and hugged the diary, relieved that it's back to its rightful owner.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew!~ Finally done! That is the end for the first arc in this story! I will try and update faster! Thank you for all my fans out there! I really appreciate it! You are the reason why I write! \(^o^)**

**P.S. If you don't remember the 3-G student, check the last chapter~ (Chapter 6)**

**Commenting would be very appreciated! (Preferably constructive ones!)**


	8. Halloween

3-Z Okikagu Fanfict

**Hello, finally finished the next chapter! Thank you for everyone that commented: Lola, heartlova, Rhaide AND Souichirouchan, Eve-ran, Vongola Famiglia, rinho, Anello di Tempesta, and kamikorosuXP! It makes me very happy! I hope that you will continue on reading my stories! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama!**

* * *

><p>"Eh!" Everyone belled. All of the students in class 3-Z had no idea what their Ginpachi was thinking.<p>

"Like I said," calmly spoke their homeroom teacher, "Since tomorrow is Halloween so everyone will wear their given costume and act like that designated costume for the whole day tomorrow,"

Everyone started to quietly talk with one another.

Ginpachi took out a brown box and placed it on his front desk. "Everyone, please pick out of this box and whatever," he let out some smoke, "You may twist your costume a bit but the main thing must still be there,"

Pretty much everyone was against the idea, but since it was their favorite Ginapachi-sensei everybody agreed to it and got up in a straight line.

Toshiro was the first one to pick out of the box.

"I got a prince," he said in an unsatisfied tone. "How is this suppose to be fun..."

Next one was Otae. When she looked at the slip that she took out of the box, she was speechless. But she kept on smiling, no... It was her evil smile. The smile where she looks like she wants to punch someone. She walked over to Ginpachi and grabbed him by the collar.

"HEY! Why the hell is there a costume like this one huh? And more importantly, why did it have to be me HUH!"

Her eyes were getting red and a fiery aura came to play. She was getting very frustrated as the teacher decided to stay calm.

"Ma, Ma..." he said in his usual tone, "No need to be frustrated, you should be glad that you got such a unique costume... Unless," he paused for a moment, "unless you can't handle it," he released more smoke out of his mouth, "is this costume too much for you?"

...

"KORA! WHY THE HE'LL DIDYA PUFFED SOME SMOKE AT MY DELICATE FACE HUH!" Otae screamed in a monstrous tone. She not only began to shake him as hard as she could, but she also slammed him onto the classroom floor. When she was done, she clapped her hands together and smiled at the rest of her classmates which made them a bit startled.

"I think I'll keep this costume, it'll be very interesting," she stated, "Plus it will make me very unique!" she smiled for a moment and then left through the front door leaving a speechless classroom and an injured teacher.

Hijikata just sighed has he walked towards the teacher, "I'll take him to the nurse's office, finish up while I'm gone," and out went the mayo lover with his wavy haired teacher.

"I'll go next," volunteered Shinpachi. He stuck his hand inside the box, "I wonder what I'll get," he spoke in a positive voice. When he pulled his hand out, he read the little slip. "I got a clown," he said with a smile.

Kagura began to chuckle, "Hehe, you can never pull off being a clown for someone as boring as you," she snickered.

In shock, Shinpachi slammed his hand onto the desk. "Of course I can!" he shouted, "I'll be the best clown you've ever seen!" he ran towards the door and when he was about to slam it he said "I'll make you apologize to me and you will bow down to me!"

SLAM!

Unmoved by shinpachi's speech, everyone began to normally take out slips from the box.

"I got a cowboy," Katsura said.

"A police for me," Kathryn spoke.

"I got a gorilla," said Kondo.

"Magician," Takasugi's note said.

This kept on going for a while until Kagura and Okita were left.

Kagura placed her arm in the box while she was glaring at Okita.

_I never understand what he's thinking. _

Through her thought process, Okita began to speak in an arrogant tone.

"You're going to get a bad one," he mockingly said. "Even worse than that 2nd placed monstrous lady whatever it was," the sadist moved closer to Kagura, "Of course, 1st place will always be you,"

Kagura began to growl at Sougo, "Don't get too cocky, not everything you say is right," she picked up her paper and began to unfold it, "See! I got a warrior! That's not a bad costume!" she gloated.

Okita just laughed for a moment, "Ha! That's so unfeminine like you!" he said.

Kagura made a fist, "I too can be feminine if I want to!" she declared.

"Che, as if," the supreme S said. "You can't even make a boy waver,"

"I can make you waver!"

"Who said I was talking about myself?"

"Ah, so you're saying that I can make you feel uncomfortable!"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Ya huh!"

As their daily fight was about to burn up, Kondo came into play.

"C'mon you guys," he begged, "Don't be like this," he patted on their backs, "Please calm down, Sougo still needs to pick out a costume before Ginpachi-sensei comes back,"

Okita was the first one to react, "I got it Kondo-san," he placed his arm in the box, "I can't possibly get such a stupid costume like a warrior. He raised his arm and unwrapped the piece of paper like Kagura.

The only difference was that his face turned white.

"Huh? What's wrong Sougo?" asked the gorilla looking man, "You look a bit pale,"

A few seconds past since Okita froze, then he immediately crumpled the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket, "I am so not coming to school tomorrow,"

"Eh!" exclaimed Kondo, "Why not?"

"Cuz, this is stupid," the Sadist whined, "I'm going to go to the roof,"

"W-Wait!" bellowed the stalker, "You can't go yet!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz," Kondo began to think of a reason, "Because-"

"Because then you'll be wimping out of the competition!" Interrupted the girl with the swirly glasses. "And that means you lost to me, now you wouldn't want that now would you,"

The sadist began to turn around.

And Kagura started to smirk.

He just glared at the red headed girl, "I never said that I wouldn't go to school tomorrow," he lied.

Kondo made a face "Huh! But-"

"I thought so," Kagura knowingly said. "Until tomorrow,"

"Whatever,"

Both of them went outside of the classroom and went to different directions. They don't want to waste a moment for them to create their costumes.

All was left was the rest of the classmates and Kondo.

"But class isn't over yet..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Wow Chief!" exclaimed Yamazaki who was in an anpan outfit, "You're costume looks very nice!"

Kondo agreed in laughter, "I know right! It took me all night to make the fur look real!"

"I can see that...!" Yamazaki started to touch the brown fur, "And your face really looks like a gorilla too!"

"I don't have a mask on..." Kondo said.

"Really?" Yamazaki said in amazement, "Are you sure?"

Before they could finish their conversation, another person bursted into the classroom.

"Hello Everyone!" shouted Otose. She walked towards the gullible Zaki, "You like my outfit?"

"Um... What are you exactly?" asked the boring character.

"Why I'm a Queen of course!"

"Oh... ah..." Zaki was stammering, wondering what to say.

_Ah! Her costume looks so ugly! I can't even look at it! A queen! Enough with that crap! It looks more like a queen for an ugly fest! Rah! Um, but she probably only came to me because she wanted to be complemented... so um... _

"You look absolutely ugly," Zaki proudly said. Right when he actually realized what he said, he could see Otose getting very angry, "What? Wait! I mean beautiful!" he said, trying to cover it up with a smile. "V-Very b-b-beautiful..."

Otose began to smile again, "Why thank you," the old lady said, and started trotting off somewhere to gossip with her other ugly friends.

In the back, Takasugi was doing magic tricks that kind of looked like black magic. He wanted to be an evil magician.

"That's so like him," Kondo said under his gorilla costume. He started to look around, "I wonder where's Otae-san!" he said with a bright smile, "I want her to see how well I worked on my gorilla suit~" he began to blush, "Plus, I want to see what she's wearing,"

Zaki began to wave in front of his face, "Oi! Cheif! You're not thinking anything... dirty... right?"

"W-Well of course not!" Kondo waved his hands back and forth, his pink color turned into a bright shade of red, "Why would I-"

And then the door opened once again.

_Otae-san!_Kondo was thinking as he violently turned his head back. But it wasn't Otae, it was Sougo.

With no costume.

"Eh!" Kondo exclaimed. "It's not Otae..."

Yamazaki took the surprise, "Okita-san, why aren't you wearing a costume?"

Okita began to squirm a bit, "It's under my uniform,"

"Then take your uniform off so we can see your costume!" Isao said, already over the disappointment.

"No," Sougo said.

"Huh! Why?" Zaki and Kondo said in unison.

Sougo was getting irritated, "I'll show it later!" he shot back, "Just not now..."

When he was about to walk to his desk, the door opened once again. Okita turned around wondering who it was. When he saw who the person was, he widened his eyes.

It was Kagura

And she was beautiful.

Well, more than usual at least.

Kagura, seeing the reaction from Okita, began to smirk and put her hands on her hips, "Surprised aren't ya,"

Okita was about to nod but then he realized, if he agrees... that's the same thing as admitting defeat. So he did the second thing he wanted to do.

He laughed.

At first, it started out as a snort... then a giggle, and then a hardcore laugh which made him fall to the ground. The irritated Kagura began to feel embarrassed and started to stomp on him as Okita was still laughing on the floor.

The other students began to stare at the two who were having their usual dispute. A few ran up to them and tried to stop it.

"Leader!" shouted Katsura while he was restraining Kagura, "You musn't use violence,"

"Shut Up and let me do what I want!" Kagura rambled on, "Let me go!"

Okita just kept on laughing and rolling around the dirty floor.

"Kora! You sadist stop laughing damn it!" Kagura shrieked, "What's your costume then huh! Where is it!"

Just then the sadist began to stop laughing and in replacement his face turned pale like yesterday.

"Hmm?" Kagura began to smirk, "Is it really that bad?"

"No way china!" Okita defended, "Mine is not as bad as that Dog food lover over there!" he pointed towards where Toshi was sitting in his Mayo Prince Costume.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my costume!" Toshiro intimidated, "My costume is awesome, respect the mayo! It's not dog food damn it!"

"He, whatever you say," Okita doubted.

"Kora! Don't use sarcasm on me damn it!"

At the worse most possible time, Shinpachi came into the room with his clown suit on.

"Hello! I'm bananas!" he said in a goofy voice, and then he honked his red nose.

...

The whole room was quiet, and then it bursted into laughter.

"That's so unoriginal," giggled Kagura with her hand over her mouth, "I guess Megame can never be like those colorful characters,"

In shame, Shinpachi closed the door once again and ran to the bathroom shouting, "You're all so mean!"

Everyone, who doesn't feel guilty for what they had done, just began to talk with their peers once again like a normal class.

Kagura looked at Okita who was now quietly sitting on the ground. She tilted her head up as if she took superior. "So what's your costume?"

Okita just shot her a cold look, "I'm not going to tell you china,"

"Why not? C'mon, just-"

"I'm here!" exclaimed a familiar voice as the door slid open.

Kondo, of course, immediately recognize the feminine voice, "Otae-san! You're he-"

His voice faded away once he saw her costume.

"O-" he had to swallow to regain his voice, "Otae-san... What are you...?"

All she could do was smile to hide her humiliation, "Can't you see? I'm a nose of course!"

There were giggles and snorts coming from every person, the sound gradually got louder which offended Otae.

"Haha, a nose?" said Kathryn, "What a stupid costume, is that a piece of booger I see?"

A vein popped on her forehead, but she kept her smile, "No, I don't think so Kathryn... and what are you suppose to be? A smoke addict? A Hag?"

She placed her fist out at her, "No! I'm a sexy police man damn it!"

The girl in the nose costume tilted her head, "Hmmm... I don't see the sexy part..."

"Why you...!"

When they were about to have a cat fight, Kondo jumped in between them with his hands out, "Now you guys, there's no need to fight," he turned to Otae, "Otae-san, I think your costume is very cute!"

The brown haired girl just smiled again, "It's even worse when you say it," she said bitterly.

"Eh! But-"

"Yeah, seriously," Kathryn spoke in an arrogant tone, "there's no need to compliment her costume! After all, mine's better,"

"Ha!" Tae's eyes began to turn red, "What didya say!"

"You know what I said you old hag!"

"You're the old hag here!"

Sparks started flying and their fight had begun. Desks and chairs were flying everywhere. Slowly, everyone started to jump into the fight.

Everyone except Okita and Kagura.

Kagura, who didn't want to get into this mess, ran out of the door grabbing Okita's hand.

"Oi China, what are you-"

"Shut up!" Kagura interrupted.

As they ran out of the door in through the hallway, Okita began to grin. "So you've finally fell for me huh?"

Kagura ran to a stop, a moment of silence has occurred. "No way,"

"What?"

She turned around and began to shout, "I said no way will I ever like a Sadist like you!"

Before he could react, she punched him in the face so hard that he was send backwards and hit the wall on the other end of the hallway.

Somehow, Okita was only scraped and bruised... nothing serious. As he was regaining consciousness from his 2 second comma, he began to rub his aching head. When he was opening his eyes, he saw the girl with the swirly glasses coming closer to him.

"Uhg that was a bit harsh, I was just joking with you ya know,"

Her eyes widened in shock, now she can't stare at him directly in the eye. "I-I knew that,"

He just smiled, "Of course you did," he sarcastically said.

"Shut up..." Kagura began to squirm a bit, "The reason why I took you out here was because I thought you didn't want to show your costume in front of everyone,"

"Are you just trying to change the subject?"

"No! I'm telling the truth!" Kagura defended.

He began to look down, "I don't want to show it to anyone..."

"Not even me?"

"Nope,"

Kagura sounded a bit disappointed, "I see..." she began to walk back to the classroom, "Well, see you later then," she said, trying to sound more enthusiastic.

Okita, who felt bad, consciously grabbed her wrist, "Wait,"

The china girl, who could help it, began to blush behind her bangs. She slightly turned her head to look at Okita, "What?"

"I'll show you," he finally said.

"Your costume?"

"Yeah,"

Kagura began to hesitate, "Really?"

He let goes of her hand, "If you promise not to laugh,"

The red haired girl's face calmed down a bit so she completely turned around, "I promise,"

"Okay,"

She saw him take off his jacket, for some reason this made her feel uncomfortable but she didn't say anything. When he revealed his top part of the costume, it was pink. Then something flashed in Kagura's mind. _Don't tell me..._

Once he took of his pants, she was sure. Then she covered her mouth.

He was a nurse.

In his pocket, it was the nurse's hat, so he took it out and placed it on his head. When he was done, he looked at Kagura with a poker face to see how she would react.

He could see her face turning red and her right hand covered her mouth. He didn't like it but he knew what that meant.

She was about to laugh.

Kagura began to crouch down into a ball, trying to hide her laughter. But she couldn't, the look was just too funny for her.

"Hahaha! You look so ridiculous!" she began to hug her stomach, "I can't believe you're a nurse!"

Sougo began to get angry, "Shut up! You said that you wouldn't laugh china!"

"Sorry, Sorry," was all she could say. She took off her glasses so she could wipe off her laughing tears. After a few more giggles, she began to calm down. The both of them were quiet for a bit until Kagura broke it.

"Sorry," she smiled as she was looking down.

He looked at her suspiciously, "For what?"

"You probably only told me what you were because I looked disappointed right?"

Okita just looked all over the hallway, embarrassed, "No, I just felt like telling you at the last moment,"

"Seriously?"

He looked at her at the corner of his eyes and began to smirk. "Who knows,"

Kagura widened her eyes and the immediately looked out of the window, "Anyways..."

"You know,"

Kagura peered over him again, "What?"

"You laughed at my costume, so now you owe me something,"

Kagura made a face, "Guh... what do I need to do?"

Okita placed his hand under his chin and leaned on his leg. "Hmmm, I wonder..."

"Stop playing with me you Sadist,"

All he did was smile at her, "Oh! I got it," he said in a deadpanned voice.

Kagura was getting a bit nervous, "What do I have to do,"

He smirked, "Oh, nothing hard," he pointed outside of the window, "I just want you to get me a bag of chips from that store,"

Kagura face brightened, "Really? That's easy, well I guess I'll-"

"But!"

"But..?"

He grinned, "You have to give the bag of chips to me right here under 10 minutes"

Kagura's jaw dropped, "Eh! But a normal person by foot can only get there by 15 minutes minimum! And I have to run back too!"

"Yeah but your not normal now are you,"

That left her speechless, she just got up and stepped on his foot. That made Okita in pain.

"Urg! My foot! What was that for damn it!"

She just stuck her tongue out, "You suck! I'm going to bring a bag of chips to you in 8 minutes flat! You'll see!" she started running, "You better still be here!"

Okita just smiled, "You bet china,"

Kagura began to run as fast as she could, she saw many people staring at her like she's crazy or something. When she finally got to the store she looked at the time, "Cool! I have 5 minutes to spare!" she exclaimed.

She looked through the aisle where the bag of chips are, she decided to choose the first one she sees. She picked it out and went to the clerk. After she left the shop, she felt regenerated. "Hehe, I'll show that bastard,"

She began to run; she was pretty close to see the big clock on top of the school. She realized that she doesn't have much time left so she began to run a bit faster. All she could see was the school, she totally forgot about her surroundings which was a mistake.

A loud crash was heard and horns were honking. The next thing she knew, blood was seeping through her head.

And everything went black.

Okita, who was still sitting at the same place for 20 minutes, looked through his phone, "Where is that damn girl? Did she give up?" He closed the lid of his phone, "Maybe I overestimated her a bit too much,"

He was about to go to sleep when he heard someone walking through the hallways. He looked up and it was Otae in her nose costume.

"Hey you," he called out.

Otae turned around with a worried face on, "Me?"

He put his jacket on to hide his costume, "Yeah,"

The brown haired girl walked over to Okita, "I have some important news to tell you,"

The sadist didn't exactly care what the news was, "What is it?"

Otae tried to avoid eye contact and placed her gripped hand on her chest, "Well it's Kagura... she..."

Okita's eyes immediately widened in panic and stood up, "What? What happened to her?"

"Well, I guess she was running through a busy street and..." Otae's voice began to die out.

Okita grabbed a hold of Otae's collar, "Where is she?"

"W-Well she's in the nurse's office right now so-"

Before she could finish her sentence Okita went running towards the nurse's office.

_Damn it! What have I done!_

He slammed the door open and found a red head looking outside of the window.

As he was panting, he forced two words out of his mouth; "Thank God..."

She looked over to see who was visiting, "Oh... The sadist is here,"

"Why do you sound so depressed that I'm here?"

"Cuz I am,"

Okita just smirked, "Please, I know that you're happy to see me,"

"No I'm not!"

She paused for a moment, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, "I'm a nurse for today,"

She just had a delinquent smile, "Ah playing your part I see,"

"How are your injuries?"

She just smiled, "They're all healed! I'm 100% better! That was nothing compared to what happens in my hometown!"

He sounded a bit nervous, "I see," he slowly walked up to her, "So what exactly happened?"

She placed her hand on her head, "Ahaha, well you see I was carelessly walking through the streets and then a car hit me..."

"It sounds like you're trying to make it sound funny,"

"Well that's because it is funny,"

"No it isn't!" shouted the sadist unexpectedly.

Kagura immediately backed down.

"You could've got yourself killed you idiot," his fingers went through his hair, "Watch where you're going next time,"

Kagura began to pout, "Sorry,"

A few seconds passed and then Kagura just remembered something, "Oh yeah!" she said out loud. She began to dig through her pockets and took something out, "One bag of chips for you," she said.

Sougo just stared at the bag of chips that Kagura was dangling in front of his face.

"I don't break my promises you know,"

The sadist just took the bag of chips out of her hands and placed it on the table. "I'll eat it later,"

The china girl began to smile, "So..."

Okita looked at her weirdly, "'So' what?"

She began to lean closer to Okita, "So since I risked my life to give you that bag of chips, don't I get a thank you?"

The sadist just stared at her.

"C'mon, it's the last you can do! Just say-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Okita began to hug her romantically.

"O-oi, sadist," Kagura began to turn red, "What are you doing?"

He began to let go and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm saying thank you of course,"

Kagura started to push him away in embarrassment, "That's not how you say thank you damn it!"

He placed his hand on his chin, "Hmm, are you sure?"

"Positive!"

He began to smirk, "Then do you want me to say thank you in a seductive voice?"

Her face turned bright red, "N-No Way!" she threw her pillow at him, "Get out!"

He dodged her attack and took his bag of chips and headed straight to the door, "Now Now China, no need to lose your temper so easily,"

"Whatever!"

He began to smirk, "Well, that's expected of you," and then he shut the door behind him.

She began to shout in annoyance, "You damn sadist! How am I suppose to sleep now!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Ginpachi, who was smoking his lollipop, looked at everyone in disappointment.<p>

"I'm very disappointed to say that no one passed the assignment," he said in a 'I don't care' tone.

Everyone started to chat amongst of one another in surprise.

"Everyone quiet down," he said with his dead fish eyes, "All of you guys had awesome costumes, but you didn't act like them so everyone failed,"

Okita began to raise his hand, "Ginpachi-sensei, I was working in the nurses office and I was a nurse,"

Ginpachi shook his head, "Yes but a little birdie told me that you were just lounging around and didn't really help anyone, therefore that doesn't count,"

The sadist slowly took his hand down, "Damn it..."

The bell rung for their free time period.

Kagura was writing in her diary when Otae walked over to her.

"Hey Kagura-chan,"

She looked up in delight, "Anego!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good,"

"Your birthday is tomorrow right?"

"Oh yeah," she mumbled while she was smiling weakly.

"What's wrong?" Otae asked in a worried tone.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Okay! I'm going to make onii-chan buy me tons of cake tomorrow!"

Otae just laughed, "That's so like you,"

Listening to their conversation was Okita Sougo. He was thinking a bit and left the classroom to sleep on the roof.

_Her birthday's tomorrow huh..._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Anything good? Bad? Please tell! <strong>

**Reviews would be very much appreciated! Preferably Constructive ones~**


	9. Birthday

An OkiKagu Fanfict

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you for those who commented the last chapter: Sherphy, Rosesinthenight, korenai-chan, and little101! It means a lot to me! ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>As Kagura walked downstairs, she began to yawn in a unfeminine manner. As she was about to eat her boxful of rice, she saw a note on the counter.<p>

_Dear Kagura, _  
><em> Happy Birthday! Sorry papa can't be here tonight, he had some unexpected plans to take care of. Don't worry, your brother will take care of you and there's cake in the fridge. Love you!<em>  
><em>Dad<em>

Kagura picked up the note and tossed it in the trash, "As expected," she mumbled to herself.

Ever since her mom died, her father never made it home to celebrate her birthday. All she really had was Sadaharu and Kamui (but in truth, she rather not have an overprotective brother around).

As she was finishing her last bowl of rice, she saw Shinpachi running down her street. So Kagura took one last bowl of rice and ran out of the door to catch up to the boy in the glasses.

"OI! MEGAME! WAIT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now at school...<strong>

Since it was her birthday, Kagura decided to take out a notebook and write down what she was wants to do today with little doodles to accompany it.

Eat 100 servings of my favorite cakes.

Cream the Sadist

Have a party

Hurt Kamui

Under than she made a list of what she wanted to have.

2 year supply of pickle seaweed

Jewelry to make me look sophisticated

A personal chief

She paused for her fourth wish. Then she started scribbling.

To hear papi say 'Happy Birthday' to me

Kagura began to stare at that wish. The more she stared at it the more selfish she felt. Just before she could erase it, she felt something warm on her shoulders. When the alien girl was about to turn around, the voice it spoke already identified himself.

"Hm... so this is the one and only china's drawings,"

Flustered, Kagura immediately closed her notebook and covered her body to hide it. She violently turned towards the Sadist.

"W-what are you doing here!" she exclaimed in a nervous tone.

The boy could do nothing but smile, "Nothing much, just checking on what stupid things your doing today,"

"What! The things I do are not stupid!"

"That's a matter of opinion,"

"Why you..."

As they were having their glaring showdown, Kagura saw that Okita was grabbing onto her shoulders. In surprise, she punched the daylights out of him while saying "Don't touch me you idiot!"

Poor Sougo, who was just curious, went flying across the room and landed in the bookshelf. Since he was use to these things, he was able to shake it off without going to the infirmary.

Kagura, who was desperately trying to hide her red face, slowly opened her birthday notebook and read it over once just to make sure.

_I hope that Sadist didn't see anything else other than my pictures..._

In the middle of her thinking, Otae and Kyuubei came over with a warm smile on their faces. Once she realized someone was walking towards her, she immedetly closed her book.

"Do you guys need something?" she asked while placing her hand on the notebook.

The two girls looked at eachother with happy faces and then looked back at Kagura which made her confused.

"Happy Birthday!" they simutaniously said. Each of them were holding out their individual present to give to her.

Kagura clapped her hands together and had a big smile on her face. "Wah! Anego! Kyuubei!" her smile softened as she took the presents, "Thank you,"

She decided to open Otae's first since hers was the bigger one.

Kagura began to rip the wrapping paper like a 5 year old on Christmas day.

"Wow!" Kagura exclaimed as she gently picked the item out of the box. It was a necklace, it looked real but it wasn't. It had "Diamonds" and "Gold" that surrounded them looping around the other precious looking gems. "Anego, can you put it on me please?"

The brown haired just smiled, "Sure Kagura-chan," she picked up the necklace and wrapped it around Kagura's neck. She could feel the cold metal touching her pale skin. "Done!"

She turned to her "Big Sis", "Thank you!"

Kagura picked up the next present, this time it wasn't wrapped. It was just a box with a very simple design. Kagura excitingly opened it and found a cellphone keychain inside it.

"Woah!" the Yato girl happily said as she picked the keychain up. "It's so cute!"

The keychain was a baby bear sitting next to a bowl of white rice.

"I'm glad you like it," Kyuubei said while blushing.

She put the keychain on her cellphone, "There!" she showed it to Kyuubei, "It looks awesome!"

She placed her cellphone down and kept on grinning at the two of her besties, and then she began to hug both of them with her cheeriness, "Thanks you guys!"

They both smiled, "Your welcome,"

In the middle of their happy moment, the sadist randomly popped in, "Sorry to ruin the moment but class is starting," Okita said in his usal deadpanned voice.

Kagura began to growl, "Since when did you care about class starting?"

Sougo began to shrug, "Maybe I just wanted to be a good student from now on,"

"Liar,"

He slightly raised his hands but still kept the poker face, "Okay Okay, you caught me," he began to smirk, "I actually can't stand these happy moments, it seriously grosses me out,"

Kagura let out a fist, "Oh shut up! That's because you never had a happy moment in your life that you can't let anyone else have one right!"

"No,"

"Stop denying, I know you have jealously,"

"As if, I just find these moments very... disturbing,"

Her temper is about to get loose, "Eh! What didya say?"

"Okay everyone," popped in Ginpachi-sensei, "please get into your seats,"

Right after he said that all of his lovely students went into their seats without question.

As the teacher was 'teaching' about the new movie that came out, Kagura began to doze off out of boredom. Soon she began to close her eyes for a little nap...

_"Happy Birthday!" congratulated Umibozo while his wife was holding a cake. _

_Kagura, who is 6 years old, exclaimed, "Thank you so much Mummy, Papi!", she began to smile, "I love you all!" _

_Kamui, with his usual smile said, "Eat as much cake as you want," _

_Kagura just giggled and stared at the cake when her whole family began to sing the happy birthday song. "Ha..."_

"Ka...gura...Kagura...Kagura!"

Kagura immediately shot up from her sleeping position, "Huh! What!" She exclaimed.

The whole class giggled as Ginpachi was putting his hands onto his sides frowning, "I know school is boring but please try and stay awake," he calmly said with his dead fish eyes.

Kagura tried to force a smile, "S-sorry..."

As the whole class laughed some more, Okita, who was at the desk next to Kagura's, was suspiciously peering over her.

* * *

><p>When school ended, Kagura was packing her stuff slowly as the sun was setting.<p>

"Kagura-chan," Otae said in a soothing tone, "you want to walk home together?"

The birthday girl just looked up and smiled, "Nah, it's okay!" she said confidently, "no perverts will get me!"

Otae, getting the message, giggled and smiled, "Okay then," she said. She began to leave the classroom, "See you this afternoon for you party!"

Kagura energetically waved as one of her best friends left. When she was finally out of site, Kagura looked back down at her backpack with a sad look on her face. A few minutes later she sighed.

"What's up with you?" asked a familiar voice.

Kagura jumped in surprise and immediately turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened in embarrassment, "S-Sadist!"

Okita began to walk to his desk.

"What are you doing here?" the china girl asked.

The sadist sat down on his desk and began to lay back, "I just got back from my nap," he explained.

Kagura narrowed her eyes to another direction, "Oh..."

Sougo began to stare at Kagura for awhile who seems to be avoiding contact. He was wondering why she was acting weirdly. After a minute or so he finally realized why and began to smirk.

He placed his head on his hand that's arm was standing upright and stared at Kagura intensely "Hm..."

Kagura was getting a bit uncomfortable, "W-What!"

The sadist's grin was getting bigger, "I guess someone can't get over a little hug,"

In surprise, Kagura instinctively almost fell back in her chair with a loud sound coming out of her mouth. Her face was getting redder as she was hiding it with her hand. "H-How did you..." she paused for a moment, "That's not why I'm acting weird you idiot!"

"Ah, so you're saying something _is _wrong,"

She gave him a glare, "I-I'm not acting weird," she moved her eyes around the room, "I'm just tired that's all..."

He just laughed a bit, "Uh huh,"

Kagura slammed her desk, "It's true!"

In amusement, Okita began to get up and walk over Kagura.

Kagura began to lean back on her chair, "O-oi..."

Sougo was right in front of her and began to extend his hand out to her.

"D-Don't come any closer or else I'll...I'll..."

Before she could think of what to say, the sadist began to pull on her hair.

"Ow!" Kagura immediately slapped his hand away in anger, "Kora! What the hell did you do that for!" She kept on rubbing her hair, "Ah... tch, it hurts..."

Even though his hand was in pain, he began to laugh, "Haha, what did you think I was going to do?"

Kagura turned from a hot pink to plain old red. She stood up in an instant and began to point at him, "Nothing! I just didn't want you to be near me because you stink!"

"Aw, do I really smell that bad?"

"Shut up!"

There was a moment of silence. Then Okita began to grin, "Today's your birthday right?"

She jumped a bit, "H-How did you know?"

"Someone told me," he paused for a moment, "Not that I care,"

"What?"

"As in I wouldn't bother remembering someone's birthday"

"Hey!" she held out a fist, "You're a classmate! You should at least remember everyone's birthday!"

"But I don't want to,"

"You!" she walked over to his desk and slammed it, "At least say happy birthday,"

"Happy Birthday," he said with a poker face.

"You totally did not mean that!"

"Hm, is that so..."

"Stop toying with me...!"

"Heh..." he began to dig through his pocket and took a small box out and placed it on his desk for Kagura to see, "This is a token of my apology,"

Kagura began to stare at him suspiciously and then stared at the box.

"What China?" Okita asked.

"You didn't tamper with it in any way... right?"

"Yes... No... Maybe so," Okita said in a dead-panned tone, "You just have to open it to find out,"

"Damn you..." she mumbled as she grabbed the box in a fast manner. First, Kagura began to sniff it and shake it. Finally, she slowly opened the lid a little bit. But then she closed it again.

"Well, are you going to open it?" asked Okita.

"Shut up and don't rush me you sadist!" shot back kagura. She counted to three and then open the lid really fast. At first nothing happened but then a big puff of smoke shot at Kagura leaving her with a very white face. Her vein popped and glared at the Sadist.

Okita, to piss her off more, tried to sound innocent, "What, what did I-"

"YOU DAMN SADIST!" she totally had it, she wanted to kill him. "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!"

He began to run away with a smirk on his face, "Now isn't that going a bit over-"

Kagura put the box in her pocket and began to run after him, "Shut up and let me kill you! You have a total right to be dead right now!"

* * *

><p>Kagura, now at home is waiting for her friends to come over. Just 5 more minutes until they come. She looked at her things to to list.<p>

Eat 100 servings of my favorite cakes.

"I'll have that checked off soon,"

Cream the Sadist

"Yep, after school,"

Have a party

"I'm having one real soon,"

Hurt Kamui

"I'll do that when he gets home,"

After that, she looked at her most wanted gifts.

2 year supply of pickle seaweed

"I got that from Kamui,"

Jewelry to make me look sophisticated

"Yep, Anego gave me that,"

A personal chief

"Hm, I'll make Onii-chan give that to me as well..."

To hear my dad say 'Happy Birthday' to me

"... as if that will happen..."

She ripped off that part of the paper and put it in her pocket. Then when she heard the bell rang, she immedietly smiled and ran to the door as Sadaharu began to bark. She opened it and saw Otae, Kyuubei, Shinpachi, Ginpachi, and a few more.

"Happy Birthday!" they all said again.

Kagura just smiled, "Thanks you guys, come inside!"

They all came in after her, "I have a lot of cake for everyone to eat!"

* * *

><p>The party lasted for hours. When the party ended the whole room was messy but everyone had a blast.<p>

"Bye Kagura-chan," Shinpachi said as he was about to leave.

"Bye Bye, Kagura-chan," Ginpachi said as he waved with his dead fish eyes.

"Kagura-chan, I had a lot of fun," Otae said with a smile, "I'll see you back at school,"

"Bye everyone!" Kagura said in a happy tone, "I had a lot of fun as well!"

When the door closed, there was total silence. It was 10pm but Kagura didn't mind because there was no school tomorrow.

"I'll wash the dishes," Kamui said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," Kagura said with a poker face on. And so she went upstairs.

She jumped into her bed and let out a loud sigh. As she sat up, she heard a sound in her pocket and dug inside to see what it was. It was Okita's "present".

"Ah, this thing," Kagura said.

_"That's what you get for doing such a dirty trick," Kagura said proudly as she clapped her hands together. _

_Okita, who was flat on the floor, began to rub his head, "Ow, that was so not cool china," _

_"Whatever, neither was your trick," _

_Kagura tossed the box at him, "I don't need this anymore,"_

_Okita caught the box with much effort, "Hey hey, you should keep it," _

_"Why should I?" Kagura glared at him, "It's just going to blow up on me again," _

_"No," the sadist slowly got up, "It only works once," _

_"You're lying,"_

_"I'm not," Okita threw the box back at Kagura who instinctively caught it, "Just take it,"_

_The red haired girl began to think, "Fine," she finally said, "I'll take it... I'm going to go now,"_

_"Wait, you're going to leave an injured person alone?" he sarcastically said. _

_I know you're not injured you Sadist!"_

Kagura placed the box on her bed and stared at it for a while. Then she began to open it cautiously. When the lid finally came off, nothing went off. In a sigh of relief, she dug through the box. Then she found something that caught her eye, it was a note.

She slowly opened the note:

Dear China,

"Uhg, it's the sadist,"

I decided to give you this note because I was bored. Today is, what, your 17th... 18th birthday? Well, whatever age you are you still have a body of a 10 year old and the strength of a monster.

Happy Birthday,  
>Okita Sougo<p>

"That damn sadist..." an unknown aura was forming around her, "I'm going to kill you..."

P.S.

"Oh there's more..."

I saw what you wrote in your notebook thing and I found it very interesting.

"He's bluffing..." she began to read faster.

To cream me is nearly impossible; I only let you cream me. Also, you can eat 100 cakes everyday. You eat more rice than that everyday. And don't get me started on... Anyways, what you wanted for your birthday what very superficial. You? Wanting Jewelry? Wow, plus nothing can make you look mature. And a personal chief, really? You're not a rich girl you know.

"Oh my god... He read it!" Kagura could feel her face burning up. She didn't want anyone to read that.

Also, to talk to your dad. What, is he out of town? Anyways, in sum... I guess you got everything you wanted on your birthday. Also, I was the one who ate part of your lunch today. See ya.

"He... He...!" Kagura was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "I'm going to beat him up until he forgot what he saw in my notebook!" She began hitting the note with a pillow until the pillow itself broke. When she calmed down, she began to think about the note.

_I guess you got everything you wanted on your birthday. _

"No I didn't..." Kagura said to herself, "I never got my most wanted gift after all,"

As she went downstairs, she saw Kamui talking on the phone with his usual smile on.

"Onii-san, who are you-"

"Ah, she's here, she's here" Kamui said on the phone. He took the phone off of his ear and extended it to Kagura, "It's a call from someone you know," he said.

She grabbed it and placed it near her ear.

"Hello?" she said onto the phone.

"Hi Kagura, my sweet daughter," the man said.

"You-" she couldn't believe her ears, "D-Dad!"

"Yes, this is papa," he said in a soothing voice, "I came to call you because I felt bad for not being there,"

"It's okay," she said, "I had a great time with my friends,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

The father laughed for a bit, "Well okay then, I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Bye and..." he paused for a moment, "Happy Birthday Kagura,"

Before she could say anymore the father already hung up. She slowly placed the phone on the counter top.

"You baldie... you think you can just call me and everything will be alright?" she mumbled to herself.

_Happy Birthday Kagura_

She began to walk upstairs, "Whatever, I'll give you a pass this time since I'm so nice,"

Kamui stared at Kagura and just smiled.

Kagura sat on her bed and looked over at the note that the sadist gave her. "How did you know that I would get everything I wished for on my birthday," She looked at her notebook and turned to her birthday page. She dug into her pocket and took out the ripped piece of paper that she tore out. Then she took some tape and reconnected the page again. "There," she stated, "Much better,"

Kagura, now smiling, looked outside the window, "This was the best birthday ever!"

**Meanwhile with Okita...**

Okita was on the roof of his house looking at the stars, "I wonder if china's dad called her yet..."

* * *

><p><strong>SwirlyGirl3 <strong>has entered the dorm

**SwirlyGirl3:** Yo, you here?  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> Yeah, I'm here.  
><strong>SSBastard3Z<strong>: What do you want?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>Geez and we haven't talked for a month too  
><strong>SSBastard3Z<strong>: Ok, fine  
><strong>SSBastard3Z<strong>: Oh, I'm here. Oh my gosh what's wrong?  
><strong>SSBastard3Z<strong>: Better?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong>: Are you mocking me?  
><strong>SSBastard3Z<strong>: In a way, yeah  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Idiot  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> So you know that person that I remind you of?  
><strong>SSBastard3Z<strong>: Ya, what of it?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>What's her name?

Okita paused for a moment, "I guess I should twist her name a bit..."

**SSBastard3Z**: Her name is Nagura.  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> ….  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>Great, I represent a person with a stupid name?  
><strong>SSBastard3Z<strong>: Shut up.  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Anywho, Even though you told me you don't have one... you must have someone somewhat special.

Kagura began to think, "I guess I should tell this dude about 'him'..."

**SwirlyGirl3: **His name is Rokita Sougono.  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Speaking of weird names...  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Please, Nagura is way worse.  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> No, Rokita Sougono is!  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> No, NAGURA!  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> You know what, I don't care anymore...  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>How is he special?

"I should probably tweek it a bit..."

**SwirlyGirl3: **Well, it's hard to explain.  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> It was my b-day today so he gave me a present but then it blew up on me. Inside of it was a note but even though it was offending it was kind of heart-warming...  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Not only that but he hugged me once in the library and he gave me back my notebook even though he won it fair and square.  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>I seriously don't get him.

Okita widened his eyes, "Wow, this girl is very similar to..."

**SSBastard3Z:** I see.  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Hey, I also want to ask you a question.  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Sorry, gotta go, bi

**SSBastard3Z has left this dorm**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Please <span>comment<span> and share your thoughts so I can make the next one even better!**

**Also for those who don't know:**

**- Kagura's Birthday is November 3rd**

**- SwirlyGirl3 is Kagura**

**- SSBastard3Z is Okita Sougo**

**Tell me if you want me to leave previews for the next chapters here~**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions just let me know!~**

**- Sahara**


	10. Chores and Rampages

OkiKagu Fanfict

**Finally finished this chapter! Thank you those who had commented which where champcluck29, korenai-chan, Hngha, Anello di Tempesta, Rosesinthenight, Dentedileone, and little101.**

**This chapter… I'm not very sure about. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>It was after school and Okita slowly took off his special sleeping mask. Right now he needs to do his cleaning duty at school. He usually sleeps in so his partner could do all the work but if he skips it one more time, he would get suspended from school. It's not like he's worried about his reputation... after all it lets him sleep in some more. But he's beginning to feel entertained at this school...<p>

"Uhg, I guess I should go," he finally said in a bored tone. He looked at the school's clock one more time and paused for a moment, "Eh, 5 more minutes," he told himself and began to lie back down.

* * *

><p>Kagura, who was on time for her cleaning duty, was scrubbing the floor in a harsh way. She looked at the clock again, frustrated. It was 5:30pm and her partner was supposed to be here at 4:15.<p>

"Where the hell is my partner...?" she whined to herself. She's going to kill whoever her partner was. When she about to continue with her chores, she heard the door slide open. Kagura immediately peered over to see who it was. Her stomach churned, "What are you doing here?"

The sadist just smiled, "I'm doing my cleaning duty of course,"

Kagura's eyes widened and immediately turned into a glare, "You're my partner?" She angrily pointed at the clock on the wall, "You were suppose to be here over an hour ago damn it! Where were you?"

"Sleeping,"

"What?"

Okita walked over to pick up a broom from the cabinet and pouted, "I was just planning to be a little late..."

"Enough with that face you sadist! You should be planning to be here on time anyways!" she looked away and continued to clean the floor, trying to hold back her anger, "Just clean the windows or something,"

"Okay okay," he said in a monotone voice. He lazily walked over to the windows to clean them. Both of them didn't talk for a while. Kagura was the first to speak.

"I still haven't forgiven you for last time..." she mumbled.

He slightly turned his head to get a good view of her, "Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me!" she exclaimed, "On my birthday damn it..."

"Ooooh," he looked at the window again, smirking, "So you beating me up wasn't enough?"

"No way," she said, "That letter should've done you a hundred times worse!"

"Right right... the letter," he sprayed some water onto the window, "Well, everything I said was true,"

A vein popped on her forehead as she was trying to hold back her fearsome anger on him. She could see the floor that she was cleaning almost breaking. The redhead decided to clean the desks so she got up and walked over to one.

_I guess you got everything you wanted on your birthday..._

Her anger calmed down with confusion, she stared at her rival who was calmly cleaning the windows. Soon a daze came right after that. Before she could think she began to blurt out something, "How did you know that I would get everything on my birthday?" When Kagura finally realized what she had said, she immediately covered her mouth while blood was surging through her head.

Okita paused for a moment, thinking what he should say, finally he looked over her way with a smirk on his face, "Just a coincidence I guess,"

When Kagura stared into his mesmerizing eyes, her heart made a loud thump as she consciously looked down and continued scrubbing the desk.

_What's wrong with me? Calm down... calm down..._

During her thought, her cheeks were turning red, she didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes trying to freeze time in her head or to at least stop hearing her thumps so vividly. Her mixture of thoughts immediately came to a stop when she heard a loud crack. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she accidentally broke the desk that she was cleaning.

Sougo, in surprise, turned around to find a broken desk in front of him. He was about to say that it was alright until he saw where the desk was.

It was _his _desk.

"S-sorry!" Kagura exclaimed. She frantically looked over to see what she could do, "Um... I'll fix it! I promise... um, oh shoot... where's the gl-"

"China!" Okita exclaimed, "What the hell did you do?"

Kagura was very surprised when Okita raised his voice, trying to hide her fear, she began to speak up, "I-I said sorry didn't I?" she protested, "And it was an accident!"

"Accident or no accident, you broke it!" he bellowed, "Is this how to take revenge on me? Payback? This is not funny china, you crossed the line!" His fingers roughly ran through his hair as he stared at the broken desk again in disgust, "God, and I liked that desk too..."

"Can't you just calm down?" Kagura harshly said, "It's just a desk!"

His eyes widened in shock, "If it's just a..." his voice trailed off and began to smirk. He walked over to her desk and raised his hand and began to clench his fist.

Kagura was getting suspicious, "Kora, what're you-"

Her voice was cut off with a loud smash that Okita made. He cracked Kagura's desk as well.

Kagura made a fist, "KORA!" she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DIDYA DO THAT FOR? HUH?"

Okita's fist hurt but his joy overwhelmed it, "Who's angry about their desk now china?" he calmly said.

"That's because you smashed my desk on purpose you sadist!" Kagura exclaimed, "At least I said sorry!"

"Well how do I know that you were just pretending that it was an accident?" Shot back Okita, "I don't see how crushing a desk that is 'coincidentally' mine can be an accident to me!"

"Well it _was _an accident!"

"Really?" Okita doubtfully said, "And how can you prove that it was an accident?"

Before Kagura could open her mouth, she remembered when she looked into Okita's calming eyes. Those reddish-brown eyes made her freeze for a second until her face turned red.

"C-Cuz I was thinking about something and lost control of my strength for a second!" she uttered.

"Uhuh, sure, and I shot someone because I was thinking whether I should have worn red socks or the blue ones," he sarcastically said, "As if I'll believe that!"

"It's the truth!" she exclaimed. She knew she was lying but she could never tell him the actual story...

"Just tell me the truth china!" he demanded.

"I hate you you damn Sadist!"

She took out a broom and Okita did the same. They started to have a fight and the room was getting severely damaged. Furniture and pens were flying everywhere as the whole room shook...

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Hijikata said while he was at basketball practice.<p>

"What's wrong Toshi?" asked the gorilla man as he patted the mayo lover on the back, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Toshi just looked at Kondo weirdly for a second, "No," he said, "I thought I heard a loud noise for a second there,"

"Ah don't worry, it's probably just your stomach," he said with his cheery smile.

"Like I said, I don't think-"

"Alright everyone!" Kondo shouted, "Toshi and I are going to go have a snack!"

"But I'm-"

"Cmon Toshi," Kondo coaxed, "Let's go!"

As Kondo grabbed onto Hijikata's shoulders, the black haired man just began to sigh.

"I'm not even going to try..."

* * *

><p>One of the teachers from Gintama High was walking down a hallway where he heard a very loud sound. Out of curiosity he followed that commotion and came across a door that had "3-Z" on it. He slowly opened the door and found two students fighting like maniacs. He immediately looked around and found the whole room wrecked. The teacher, who didn't know what to do, was sweating bullets until someone from behind began to speak in a loud voice.<p>

"STOP NOW YOU GUYS!" exclaimed the teacher who was no one else but Tsukuyo.

The two students kept on fighting as if no one was there, Tsukuyo began to get really angry and literally jumped in between them and grabbed the two by their shirts. "Didn't I say to stop fighting...?"

Okita and Kagura nonetheless still tried to hit one another but failed since their arms couldn't reach each other.

"You Guys!" Tsukuyo screamed, "Sit. NOW!"

The two students perked up and immediately sat down through fear. A drop of sweat went down on Okita's forehead.

Tsukuyo gave out a loud sigh and stared at the two. Then she began to walk back and forth, "You guys, when you two were supposed to be cleaning, you were fighting like children?" she glared at both of them, "I thought that this school had taught you better!"

"Well-," they simultaneously said.

The female teacher slammed her fist onto the desk which scared the two students, "No interrupting!"

They stood still and no voices came out of their mouths.

"Why would you guys do such a thing?" she asked bitterly.

"Well China here broke my desk on purpose so-"

"I did not break it on purpose!" defended Kagura, "It was an accident and I even said sorry!" She pointed directly at Okita, "That sadist should be the one to blame! He smashed my desk on purpose and never even apologized to me!" She complained, "Not only that but he fails to believe that what I did was an accident!"

"Well that's because what you did _wasn't _an accident!" Sougo shot back, "Plus you deserved to have your desk smashed since you did the same to me!"

"Well you-"

"SHUT UP!" Tsukuyo demanded.

The two students immediately shut their mouths.

"I can't beleive you guys would fight over something so childish!" the female teacher said. Tsukuyo paused for a moment, thinking of a punishment, "As your punishment, you two will have to clean up this whole mess you guys made AND pay for the damages equally," she finally said, "Not only that but you will spend your weekend this week on community service here,"

"But-"

"No Buts!" Tsukuyo exclaimed.

Kagura looked down on her knees.

"And one more thing," she looked at the two of them, "You guys must apologize to each other... A proper one!"

Okita and Kagura looked a bit shocked and then they turned to one another in embarrassment. They both could see what the outcome would be. They both knew what they wanted. They stubbornly turned the other direction.

"No way," the two students said.

"What?" the teacher was surprised, "If you don't, I'm going to have to let you work a little extra," she warned.

Okita was the first to speak, "Sensei, I don't care but I am not going to apologize to that monster until she apologizes first,"

Kagura angrily bitterly stared at him, "No way! I'm not going to say sorry unless that sadist says sorry first!" she protested.

They glared at each other and sparks were flying, "You should apologize first," Okita said.

"No you!" insisted Kagura.

"No... You!"

"No you!"

"Nooo, You!"

"No, You!"

"No you!"

No-"

"Shut up already!" Tsukuyo exclaimed. The teacher couldn't take it anymore, "Go and leave this school right now! I've had it with the two of you! Come back tomorrow to fix this mess!"

The two looked at the female teacher with surprise, then they both desperately walk out of the room in silence and stayed that way until they got home, thinking that the demon teacher is still watching over them...

* * *

><p>Ginpachi, who was smoking his loli cigarette stared at the teachers with his dead fish eyes, "What?"<p>

The teachers just pleaded, hoping that Ginpachi would say yes, "Please! You're our only hope!" they exclaimed, "those students only listen to you!"

"Eh~" the curly haired man just scratched his head, "But I don't want to..."

Tsukuyo came in and slammed the wall which almost broke, "Ginpachi-san... this is not something where you can choose to do it or not do it... this is a requirement... DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

Ginpachi swallowed through fear, "Y-yes..." was all he could say.

Tsukuyo sat back down, "Good," she finally said, "Here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>As Kagura opened her laptop, she grunted in a loud tone. Kamui, who was passing by her room, coincidentally heard it.<p>

"What was with that un lady-like sound?" Kagura's older brother teased.

Kagura peered over to see who it was, "Oh onii-san," said the girl, "It's nothing," she lied.

Kamui, who was still unconvinced, just nodded, "Okay, well if you need anything just talk to me okay?"

The monstrous girl walked over to the door and tried to smile as best as she could. Kagura just rolled her eyes, "Okay okay," she closed the door, "Night,"

When the door was completely shut, Kamui continued to walk down the narrow hallway thinking.

_I wonder if something's bothering Kagura... Maybe I should check up on her once in awhile..._

* * *

><p><strong>SwirlyGirl3 has entered this dorm<strong>

**SwirlyGirl3: **I hate him...  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> Who?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong> Rokita Sougono...  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Aww, why?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong> I don't need your fake sympathy  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Che, fine. Don't take my sympathy  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>But what did he do?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong> He... He broke something that I liked a lot  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>And that would be...?

Kagura leaned back on her chair, "What should I say...?"

**SwirlyGirl3: ** A vase  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> ... So you're a vase addict or something?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong> Shut up, I'm not! I just liked that vase a lot...  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Well what a coincidence, she broke something I liked as well.  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong> Nagura?  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Yep  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>What did she do?

Okita paused for a moment, "Hmmm..."

**SSBastard3Z:** She broke my action figure  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>Haha! You play with action figures?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>That's priceless!  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Hey hey, it was my dad's!  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>: … I'm sorry to hear  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>…  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>It's still funny though~  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> You suck  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong> Haha  
><strong>SSBastard3Z: <strong>Well I have to go now, bi  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3: <strong>Bye

* * *

><p><strong>What are they going to do to get Kagura and Okita forgive each other...? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! ^-^<strong>

**I hope you guys liked it! It would make me very happy if you can ****comment**** on what I can improve on or to just tell me your opinion on this story. I would gladly hear your suggestions!**

**If you still didn't know...**  
><strong>- Rokita Sougono is Okita Sougo<strong>  
><strong>- Nagura is Kagura<strong>

**Also, to answer one of my commenter's questions on the last chapter: No, Okita doesn't know that it is Kagura on the other side on the e-pal. Neither does Kagura. XD**


	11. This is a Plan?

An OkitaxKagura Fanfict

**Author's Notes: I'm SO sorry for not updating soon! For the first time I had huge writer's block. I was struggling to write this chapter. I am making a planner from on so I wont have to have writers block anymore hopefully. School is starting soon for me but I will try to update sooner than this ^_^ll**

**Thank you to little101, Dentedileone, Enaji-Chan, Rosesinthenight, korenai-chan, Hongha, mazzal, Okitaxkagura ftw, and UPDATE for commenting on my last chapter! :)**

**I hope you will like this chapter as well! Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Kagura was walking down the street on a Sunday morning, depressed. Why did she have to go to a teacher's house so early in the morning?<p>

She could still remember the things the blonde teacher said...

_The "demon" teacher held out two slits of paper which were folded, "For your community service, you will go to the same teacher's house and serve them for the whole day," she explained._

_"That sounds a bit illegal," Okita mumbled._

_"I heard that," Tsukuyo warned, "You will do this for two weekends," she paused for a moment, "It could've been just one if you guys would just apologize,"_

_The two students looked at one another and turn their backs at each other once again. They both do not have any regrets of not apologizing._

_'It wasn't my fault' they both kept on thinking._

_Tsukuyo handed them their designated slips, "Keep them to yourselves," she warned. Both of them glanced at the piece of paper and placed it in their pockets. Kagura stuck her tongue out as Okita glared at her._

_"Well, have fun!"_

"Uhg, at least let me get some more sleep," she whined to herself. She took out the slip from her pocket which stated the teacher's name and address. Kagura slightly giggled, "At least I'm going to Gin-chan's place,"

As she was laughing to herself, she found herself right in front of her dear teacher's house. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

Ding Dong

"Okay! Coming!" was what Kagura heard. She could hear footsteps getting louder and closer. Then the door swung open.

Kagura looked at the teacher who seemed to only be half dressed. His hair was more messy than usual and he wore a robe with baggy pants. "Oh," he lazily said, "You're here,"

"What a nice greeting sensei," she sarcastically said.

He waved his hand back and forth, "Sorry sorry," He stepped aside, "Come in,"

Kagura took his courtesy and stepped inside. Once she did she could immediately indicate the odor of a cigarette. She looked around the house, it was pretty messy and everything was scattered. Though it seemed that he tidied up a bit at the last minute since he knew that guests were coming.

"You can sit here," the teacher said as he wiped away the dust.

"Thanks," she sat down awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Ginpachi said as he was about to leave, "What do you want to drink?"

"Um, water's fine," Kagura explained. The red head felt a bit disappointed, she was suppose to be here to help her wonderful teacher but instead she is the one who is being taken care of.

A few minutes passed and Ginpachi sensei came back with two cups filled with iced water. He placed it on the table where the student was sitting. "Thanks,"

The teacher picked up his glass and began to drink it. Kagura seemed to stare at him very closely.

Ginpachi stopped before he could take another sip, "What?"

Kagura jumped for a moment, "Oh! Ah well I was wondering-"

Ding Dong!

Kagura paused for a moment and froze as Ginpachi placed the glass down and slowly got up from his chair.

"Oh, here he is," Ginpachi said.

Kagura just stared at Ginpachi who was walking towards the door.

_Dammit, he's here..._

Listening to their conversation, she heard the door open and footsteps coming in.

"You're late," Ginpachi said from afar.

"I'm not that late," said a familiar voice.

Kagura began to sip her drink carefully.

The footsteps were getting closer as the teacher talked with the familiar voice. "This place is awfully messy, you should really-"

His voice was caught off when he saw a certain red-head, their eyes met as his eyes turned into a bitter stare.

"Oh, you're here..."

Kagura slammed her drink down and turned the other direction, "Che,"

Ginpachi patted Okita's back, "Now now, c'mon and take a seat,"

The teacher kept on pushing Okita until he finally sat down. The two students felt awkward as Ginpachi-sensei sat down. He set his chin on his two hands that were forming a bridge.

"So," the teacher began, "I was told that you guys did something a bit rude to my classroom," he started to sound serious, "Would you like to tell me why...?"

Okita and Kagura both simultaneously shook their heads. Kagura was the one who apologized her sensei for not telling him.

Ginpachi-sensei sighed and closed his eyes thinking what he should do, "This is going to be harder then I thought," he mumbled to himself. "Okay," the teacher began to stand up, "Let's cut to the chase..."

The two students were getting confused.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but I am suppose to help you guys 'make up'" he finally said, "But since that takes too much work I'm just going to tell you this," he pointed at the two of them and stared with his usual dead-fish eyes, "Until you guys find out who is the one that is at fault, I am not going to let you go... got that?"

The two students slammed the table, "WHAT?!"

"But I have to go to Kyubei's place tomorrow!" Kagura exclaimed.

"And I wanted to sleep in tomorrow!" Okita whined, "It's a holiday... c'mon danna!"

"Too bad," the teacher said, "Then make up already,"

The rivals stood still in silence.

"Then I guess no one is going anywhere," he began to walk to his room, "You guys clean the dishes and make some breakfast please,"

The teacher left the two students there, dumbfounded. They glanced at each other and looked away like usual. Okita was the first to get up, "I'm going to make breakfast... you wash the dishes,"

Kagura immediately started to get fired up, "Damn you, you're not the boss of me!" she began to get up as well, "I'll make breakfast!"

"What! But-" Okita stopped himself and began to smirk, "Okay then... fine," He headed towards the sink which was piled with plates and cups.

Kagura walked over to the stove. She was about to pull up her sleeves when she realized she couldn't cook. Her eyes widened as she peered over to see Okita whistling while he was washing a plate.

_Crap! He caught me! He knows I can't cook... Uhg! Why did I get my pride in the way?! Okay, um... I can make an omelette... simple... easy..._

* * *

><p>Ginpachi picked up the phone and began dialing a number. He heard it ringing for a bit until a girl's voice came in.<p>

"Hello?"

The teacher cleared his voice before his spoke, "Hi Tae-san," he began, "It's me, Ginpachi-sensei,"

"Oh! Hi!" her voice lit up, "Why are you calling sensei? Is there something wrong?"

He looked over at Kagura and Okita who were still disputing their differences, "Kind of," he said, "I need you to help me something..."

* * *

><p>As Okita was washing the dishes, he began to smell something burning. He turned over to see what was going on, he saw Kagura whose food was on fire. In surprise, he took a glass that was filled with water and poured it on the flame. As he heard the pan sizzle, he let out a big sigh and then turn towards Kagura.<p>

"China! What the hell did you do?! Are you trying to burn the house down?!"

She tried to avoid contact and let out a small voice, "M-My bad..."

Okita rubbed his forehead and looked at Kagura who seemed to feel uncomfortable, he began to smirk, "You want to switch places...?"

Kagura's face lit up, "Really?! Cuz-"

"If you apologize of course," Okita interrupted.

Kagura's smile turned into a death stare, "No, nevermind,"

Okita slid towards Kagura, "Oh c'mon," he sneered, "It's just two words,"

The redhead glared at him, "Fine," she took a breath, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for ever meeting a sadist like you,"

The sadist widened his eyes and then narrowed them, "Okay, don't apologize," he walked back to the sink, "Just cook some food and serve your beloved teacher some of that crap,"

Before he could react, the china girl grabbed him by the collar, "You... I'll make you take back those words..."

Sougo was getting a bit excited and did his usual smirk, "Heh, make me china,"

In anger, Kagura lift up her hand and clenched her fists. Then began to hit the sadist with a loud scream escaping her mouth. But right when she touched his nose, the door rang once again.

Ding Dong

The two students stopped in their tracks as Ginpachi ambled towards the door saying "coming" over and over as he scratched his head filled with his locks. When he opened the door, he looked and saw two of his students. One with black hair and glasses and the other with brown hair holding some sort of black substance as a housewarming gift.

"Oh, you're here," the teacher stated.

"Yeah," Kagura's 'anego' said, "I rushed right over once you called me.

Shinpachi raised his glasses with his pointer finger, "Er, why am I here then...?"

"Well, we can always have an extra hand," Ginpachi said, "Come in,"

Otae held out a box with her 'omelette', "I made these this morning thinking that you haven't had breakfast,"

The curly haired man slowly took them and tried to give his best smile, "Th-Thanks," he said in a shaky voice, "I'll eat them later..."

As the three people walked through the hallway, they finally saw the two students that were just awkwardly standing there. Kagura was the first to smile.

"Anego!" she cried as she ran over to be embraced, "I missed you so much! That 'thing' over there tried to bully an innocent girl like me!"

Okita glared at that so called 'innocent' girl, "There were so many things wrong with that sentence that I have nothing to say,"

Kagura stuck out her tongue at him as Shinpachi walked over to the sadist.

"Don't worry," he comforted, "she's always like that,"

Okita turned the other way looking like he doesn't give a damn in the world, "Whatever,"

"They came here to help me with some... er... stuff," the teacher began, "So just carry on with whatever you guys are doing,"

Otae perked up for a second but then calmed down and looked over at Ginpachi, "Right," she gave a unnoticed wink, "Just some stuff,"

As Ginpachi gave a nod, he walked back over to his room and gave a wave, "I'll let you guys handle this,"

As Kagura's teacher was leaving, her face lit up, "Anego! Are you going to help me make breakfast?" her voice sounded so hopeful.

The brunette giggled as she patted Kagura on the head, "Well... no," she said, "I already made some food for him so no need to worry about that anymore,"

"Then..." she closed her eyes as she was thinking really hard, "You're going to help me make that sadist bow down to me?" her eyes were glittering.

Otae gave a faint smile, "Hmm... kind of..." she grabbed Kagura and pushed her to the family room, "Okita-san, Shin-chan... come over here,"

Everyone sat down on the ground in the comfy room.

"What are we doing here?" Shinpachi asked.

Otae just giggled, "Oh, Just some... stuff..." she grabbed Kagura's arm, "C'mon Kagura-chan, let's go somewhere private for just us girls,"

Kagura, in surprise, followed the force she was being pulled to until they disappeared from the room.

Silence engulfed the room which made the normal looking boy speak.

"So," Shinpachi began, "How's your day?"

The sadist just stared at him with his poker face, "Shut up,"

The boy immediately became quite as Okita took out his cellphone.

* * *

><p>"Anego?" Kagura asked in a quiet tone, "Why are we in the bathroom?"<p>

The brown haired girl smiled, "I'm here to talk to you about your fight with Okita-san,"

Kagura's eyes widened, "Really? ...why?"

"Because I want to help you silly," Tae lied.

Not knowing the deceiving that's going on, Kagura's smile brightened, "Oh! Cool!" she hugged the brown haired girl, "You're the best Anego!"

Otae patted the redhead on the back, "You're welcome," she said, "Now, tell me what happened..."

* * *

><p>Okita was scrolling through his flip phone. On the corner of his eye he could see Shinpachi sweating bullets while sitting the traditional Japanese style. The sadist sighed as he began to look through his contacts. He saw Kagura's name and stopped for a moment.<p>

_Oh yeah, I can e-pal that girl I was always chatting with..._

He clicked through a few things and pressed some buttons. Then hit send.

_I wonder what she's doing..._

* * *

><p>"Wow," the brunette said, "I didn't know something like that could happen,"<p>

"Yeah," Kagura put her hands on her hips, "It's his fault right?"

"Hm," she placed her hand over her mouth and began to think, "I don't know,"

The china girl put her hands down, "What do you mean...?"

"Well," she tried to not look at Kagura in the eye, "I mean you did break his desk first,"

"Anego!" Kagura whined, "You're suppose to agree with whatever I say!"

"I"m sorry," she put her hands on her best friend, "It's just my opinion, you can think whatever you want,"

Kagura looked away, "I guess..." she was beginning to have doubts.

Otae could only smile, "I have to go to the bathroom," she finally said, "can you wait outside for me?"

The redhead was only able to nod as she walked outside of the bathroom.

She paused for a moment, leaning on the dirty yellow walls. Is it really my fault...? Should I apologize...?

The student gripped onto one of her hands until her knuckles turned white. No! It's not my fault! It's his, mine was just an accident!

That was when her phone began to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and checked who it was from.

_An e-pal from SSBastard3Z_

Kagura widened her eyes, then she flipped open her phone to check the message.

_Hey, what are you doing rite now?_

"Why is he..." Without thinking, the girl typed in a few keys and pressed the send button.

* * *

><p>Sougo stared at his cell.<p>

_At a friends house, waiting for her to be done with the bathroom._

He smirked as he gave a reply

_Too much information. But who knew that you could get a friend...? Are you sure she's not secretly running away?_

A few minutes passed and his cell phone vibrated again. He picked it up.

_I do have friends you idiot! More than you at least!_

* * *

><p>Kagura, who was leaning on the wall, flipping her phone once again.<p>

_Whatever you say._

In anger, she closed her phone and clenched onto it to calm her nerves.

"This boy seriously annoys me..."

She heard the door open and turned to her right.

"Oh! Anego! You're done!" Kagura exclaimed.

The brunette smiled, "Yeah, sorry that I took so long,"

Kagura smiled back, "It's okay!" She turned back to her phone and replied to that dude's irritating message.

"Shall we go back?" asked Otae.

The redhead nodded her head with a soft 'un' and began to walk back to the living room.

* * *

><p><em>Whatever, I have to go.<em>

Okita smirked as he read the message. He felt a bit superior, a sense of victory. It was a nice highlight of his day. He heard footsteps coming closer. When he looked up he saw Otae and Kagura just walking in with a face he couldn't read.

He hid his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, you guys are back," Shinpachi said in a relieved tone.

"Yep," said Tae, "Oh yeah," She held a finger up, "how about we play a game...?"

Kagura perked up, "A game..?" she asked in excitement, "What kind?"

The man with the glasses started getting scared, _Uh oh, Big sis is planning something..._

The girl who suggested a game just smiled to cover her evil intents, "Oh nothing hard," she said innocently, "Just a round or two of Truth or Dare,"

The sadist stared at her suspiciously, "Truth or Dare?" he paused for a moment, "Why?"

"No reason, I thought you guys would want to play instead of sitting around all day,"

"Oh!" bellowed Kagura, "I wanna play!"

"Okay!" Otae clapped her hands and turned towards the two boys, "C'mon, let's all play,"

Shinpachi hesitantly agreed as he walked towards them, "Okay, I'll join,"

Okita scooted closer to the group, "I got nothing to lose," he grinned, "After all, I can make people do some certain things,"

Otae clapped her hands once again, "Great, everyone's playing! Why don't Shinpachi start?"

The black haired boy widened his eyes, "Me?"

His sister nodded and waited patiently for him to begin.

"Okay," He placed his pointer finger on his chin when he was thinking, "Um, I guess I'll choose big sis first, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," She kept on smiling with her eyes closed, "Now, What do want me to do?"

"Hmm," Shinpachi paused for a moment, "I dare you to put chopsticks in your nose and say 'doro' in the end of your sentences for the whole day,"

Otae widened her eyes in shock but then gave her death smile, "Shin-chan, that's a bit weird... but I will do it since it's truth or dare,"

Shinpachi knew that was an I'm-going-to-kill-you-later stare and gulped down really hard.

_I shouldn't have done that..._

* * *

><p>"Okay! Now it's my turn... -doro!" Otae said who now had chopsticks in her nose.<p>

The other three were giggling at Shinpachi's sister's new appearance.

Ignoring the laughters, she began to speak, "Okita-san, I choose you,"

The sadist widened his eyes, "Eh?" he lamely said, "Me?"

"Yes you," she said angrily, "Truth or Dare?"

Surprised by her raised tone, Okita suddenly didn't talk back anymore, "...Dare,"

"Perfect," Otae looked around the room, thinking what he should do, "Hm... oh I know!" she began to smile, "I dare you to kiss Kagura-chan on the lips,"

Okita and Kagura widened their eyes as Shinpachi's jaw dropped.

"ANEGO!" Kagura bolted as her face heated up, "What are you thinking? Don't you know how much I hate him?!"

Shinpachi joined in, "Yeah, don't you think that's a bit overboard...?

The brunette just tilted her head, "Really? I don't think it's that bad..."

"No, you're wrong! It's really bad! No, it's more bad than bad! It's bad bad!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"I'll do anything but kiss to that china girl over there," Okita said in a weary voice, "heck, I'll even kill her if you want me to,"

"Kora! Don't you think you can kill me!" Kagura exclaimed, "I'm way stronger than you!"

Ignoring Kagura's statement, Tae began to speak once again with a sly smile on her face, "Okay," she said, "You don't have to kiss her,"

Shinpachi began to sigh in relief until Otae started to say the catch.

"But," she began, "If you apologize to Kagura,"

Okita eyes widened in surprise which turned into a death stare. He was wondering why they came here. He knew something was up all along, but he just thought that he was being a bit paranoid. Now he knows what's up.

They're trying to make them forgive one another.

"I see," Okita said in a low voice. He stared at Kagura who seemed to be squirming around and glancing at everyone including himself. He gave a loud sigh,"I will not apologize," he stated.

Otae's eyes seemed to pop out, but then it turned into a smirk, "Well if you don't then you'll just have to-"

Shinpachi's sister was cut off by Okita's abrupt stand. He pulled Kagura up from the seating position and let her back lay onto his hand. He placed his head forward leaning in for a fast kiss on the lips.

Time seemed to have froze.

Kagura was shocked, and so was everyone else.

When he finally released the kiss, he grabbed Kagura's hand and walked out of the room in a very fast pace leaving Otae and Shinpachi with their speechless expressions.

As Kagura was walking behind Okita, she was blushing.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>Okita dragged the redhead into a dim closet and silently closed the door. He gave a sigh of relief.<p>

"Why did you do that...?"

The sadist turned around to find Kagura's face the same color as her hair. She was trying hard to avoid eye contact.

He smirked, "Do what?"

Kagura looked up in surprise and then went back down in embarrassment, "Y-you know...!"

Sougo wanted to torture her a bit more, "No, I really don't," his smile was getting bigger, "Would you please say it for me?"

His rival wasn't an idiot, he knew that. He saw Kagura glaring at him and then averted her blue eyes as she began to speak.

"Wh-Why did you, um..." she began to twiddle her fingers, "K-K-Kiss M-me...?"

He couldn't help but blush when she looks like that. But he wanted to go further... "You wanna spell that for me?"

Kagura instantly changed her facial expression into a glare as she saw the Sadist's grin getting bigger. Without any delay, she punched him right in the stomach which made him hit the wall and fall down to the wooden floor.

"Ow... What the heck China?"

"I don't want to go with your games right now!" she cried, "Let me ask you again, why did you do it...?"

For a few seconds a silence occurred. But then the sadist began to laugh through amusement even though his stomach hurts a lot. The redhead was confused.

"Wh-what?" her face was still burning up.

"Do you not know?" his laughter slowly died down, "or did you enjoy it that much not to notice?"

Kagura still didn't get it, "Notice what...?"

"Don't worry," he teased, "I have that effect with women, whether they admit it or not,"

She began to squint at her long time rival, "What do you mean...?"

Okita grinned as he held up his hand. Before Kagura could react, he glided towards her and placed his hand over her mouth and slowly moved his head closer to hers. "Do you get it now?" he said in a low whisper, "Or have you not been eating enough for your enormous stomach?"

Kagura's eyes opened wide. This felt similar to...

He released his hand and backed off leaving Kagura a bit out of it.

"S-so... wait," she couldn't suck this all in, "you placed your hand in front of my mouth to make it look like..."

Sougo nodded his head, "Yeah,"

The redhead looked back down, eyes shocked. She couldn't believe that she was so into that so called 'kiss'. So much that she didn't realize that his dirty hand was in between their lips.

Kagura looked back up with a glare, "I can't ever read your mind..."

He smirked, "Aw, are disappointed that I didn't actually kiss you china?"

"Of course not! Who would want to kiss a cold-hearted, sadistic bastard like you!?"

"Deny it all you want China,"

"I'M NOT DENYING!"

Okita, who knew this wasn't going anywhere, began to grab onto the doorknob, "Keep thinking that," As he was about to twist it, it was stopped by an abrupt 'chk'. The sadist was shocked. He tried twisting it again and again but it kept on stopping halfway, "What the heck..."

Kagura walked over, "Why are you taking so long to open the damn door?"

Sougo didn't even look Kagura's way, "The door..." he didn't say anything after that.

"The door... what about the door!?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"The door... I think it's locked," he deadpanned.

Kagura's eyes were fully exposed now, "What!" She pushed him to the side and tried turning the knob, "Let me try!" The sadist was right, it won't open. Infuriated at the door, she tried turning it harder and harder until the knob broke off leaving a hole where it use to be. When Kagura realized what just happened, she let out a tiny "oops" as she was silently cursing herself.

The sadist stared in astonishment for a moment, "China!" Okita exclaimed, "Look what you just did!"

The sound of his voice sounded exactly like when she accidentally broke his desk. She was frustrated. It wasn't her fault that time! It was this stupid weird feeling inside of her! She turned towards her sworn rival, "Shut up! At least I'm trying!" She pointed at the hole, "And since I broke the knob, the door should have opened right?"

Sougo stared at the girl for a moment. She is right. Why isn't the door moving? He banged at the door, "Ooi!" he said in a loud monotone voice, "Danna!"

Kagura decided to join in, "Megane! Anego! The door is locked! HELLOO!"

* * *

><p>The two siblings and teacher looked at the banging door in the distance. "It's a good thing that the two didn't hear us putting the boards onto the door, they were too busy arguing I guess," Otae said with a usual smile.<p>

Shinpachi looked at her older sister in worry, "Are you sure we should leave them in their alone...?" He looked at the boards almost cracking, "I mean... they're strong so they'll eventually break down the door right...?"

The brunette just kept on smiling, "I have my ways to make the door not break..."

"And what about..." he lowered his voice, "The kiss...?"

His sister looked at him, "What do you mean Shin-chan?"

Her little brother paused for a moment, "Well... If they are alone in a room... don't you think they might go a bit further... than a kiss?"

Indifferent about Shinpachi's comment, all she did was giggle, "Well doesn't that technically mean that they are making up and forgiving one another? Afterall, that's what I am here for~"

"Yeah but..." the boy with the glasses cut himself off to a new question inside of his head, _Wait... so does that mean they have mutual feelings for each other...?_

Shin's sister just began to laugh evilly, who proud of her plan, as the useless teacher was lighting a loli cigarette...

* * *

><p>A few minutes after some shouting and banging the glutinous girl stopped banging for a moment. She looked around the closet and suddenly began to blush. She just realized something.<em> Since we are locked here and we can't get out... doesn't that mean...<em> She looked at the sadist who was still continuing to bang and shout. _I'm trapped... with HIM...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! They're trapped in a room together! You'll have to see what happens next! I felt like this chapter what a bit OOC but you know, better luck next time!<strong>

****I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I took so long writing. I'm sorry if I didn't edit it well enough.****

**If you could comment on what I can do better or just your opinion on the story so far, I would very much appreciate it! You guys who read this story of mine are the reason why I write! Thank you all! XD**

**- Sahara**


	12. Trapped

**Hello everyone! I was finally able to write this chapter! This story is getting harder and harder to write. But I am going to finish this to the end so don't worry! **_  
><em>

**Thank you to i . am . riku , ElleinadOtaku0w0, dentedileone, and korenai-chan for commenting! It really makes me happy!**

**Anyways, enjoy! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama!**

* * *

><p><em>How can this be happening...?<em>

Kagura was hugging her legs at the corner in the cramped space while her arch rival sat across from her, taking a break from the useless banging and shouting on the door.

The redhead slyly took a glance at the sadist before looking back down at the ground. Its been 30 minutes since the two of them were trapped together in their useless teacher's closet. Even though it has only been a short amount of time, it felt much more to Kagura. Because of this weird and unknown feeling, her heart feels like it will pop out of her chest any minute now. She just wants to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Why isn't anyone answering...?" Kagura mumbled to herself.

"I don't know," Okita replied. He looked around the room to find something to play with. Eventually, he found a piece of bubble gum and began to unwrap it, "Did all three of them leave without us?"

The girl looked up again, surprised that he answered her thought to be 'self-question'. She had to keep the conversation going, "Maybe they thought we left the house so they went outside to find us..."

The sandy haired boy nodded as he ate the piece of gum which he had realized was old and hard, "I guess..." he kept a poker face on, "But then again, I'm not too sure about that explanation..." he began to rip the bubble gum wrapper into as many little pieces as he can.

"Wh-what do you mean...?" Kagura asked with a confused look on her face.

The sadist didn't even bother to look up and continued ripping the wrapper, "I'm saying that they might be purposely ignoring our shouting and banging,"

Her back stiffened in shock, "WHAT? So you mean that they're still in the house and can hear us...?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Then _why_ won't they open the door?"

All Okita could do was sigh, "Like I said, they're ignoring us."

"But why? Why are they ignoring us?" Kagura urged, "Do they _want_ us to be trapped in here?"

"Not necessarily," he replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

The sadist looked up at the red-head with a straight face, " I _mean_ they want us to make-up,"

Kagura widened her eyes in shock as she slammed the floor with her hands, "WHAT?" she exclaimed, "You mean they're still on to that...?"

Her rival nodded a few times as he tried to gather up the ripped up wrappers he made on the floor.

The glutinous girl froze there, dumbfounded. She slowly placed her back onto the wall and drooped her head down. _No way..._ she began to close her eyes to calm herself down. _Although, now that I think about. It could be very possible. The teachers didn't seem very happy that we aren't in good terms. But why now?_ Her eyes began to widen in realization. _No... wait... is that why Anego and Megame came here...? If this is all true then... then..._

"Oi, China,"

The girl stopped her thoughts for a moment and looked up with an annoyed look on her face, "What do-"

Her voice was cut off by a handful of ripped up wrapper confetti, "Surprise," Okita presented in a monotone voice.

At first, Kagura stood there speechless and eyes twitching. Thinking what monstrous things she should say which eventually came out of her mouth.

The red-head bolted right up and tried to choke him, "YOU DAMN SADIST!" she bellowed, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

The calm boy grabbed both of her wrists to prevent her from choking him, "Because I was bored," he deadpanned.

Out of sheer anger, Kagura kicked the sadist right in the stomach, making him stumble to the ground. With a loud groan, he began to rub his stomach.

"You..." she kept on saying. Her teeth were gritting together._ If this is all true..._ she thought again,_ then..._ she began looking at the pathetic boy. _I have to forgive this Sadist...?_ Kagura clenched her fists as she looked down onto the ground. _No! Never! How can I? But... then we'll be stuck here until one of us do..._

"China, what the heck...?" he cried out.

The monstrous girl looked up to find him glaring at her so of course she had to glare back, "Don't play all innocent!" she exclaimed, "You should know why I would hurt you!"

"But I don't know," he innocently said.

"Shut up you liar!"

There was a pause of silence in the dim room. Kagura crossed her arms and looked away with a loud humph, "I thought that you would have nothing to say."

Okita didn't move at all and just stared at her. Seconds passed which felt like minutes and Kagura began to look at him with the corner of her eye. He's not blinking which just makes her even more uncomfortable.

Finally, Kagura just couldn't take it anymore, "Why are you staring at me?" she blurted out.

The sandy haired boy didn't move anything except his lips, "...Let's play a game," he declared.

The redhead said made a weird look, "What?" she thought that what he said was a bit random, "A game...?" she repeated.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"What kind of game?"

Sougo was looking up and began to smirk, "A game where we see who forgives who," he explained.

The greedy girl didn't like where this was going, she knew that this would end badly. As in really bad, like where this guy here goes full blown out Sadist Mode, "...What are the rules?"

By the look on Okita's face, the girl could tell that he picked up on the fear in her voice even though she tried to make it a bare minimum, "Oh, they're simple really," he said, "All you need to do is to not give in."

_Oh no... _"Give into what?" Kagura timidly asked.

"To anything," he stated, "If one of us get angry, talk back, or just simply say "I give up" and then they have to apologize. Easy right?"

Kagura just stared at her rival, "...And what happens if I don't want to play this game?"

"Then you automatically lose."

The glutinous girl gave a slight frown, "Fine, I'll play," she answered.

The Sadist gave a smirk, "Great," he said, "Then I'll start,"

Kagura hands were already getting clammy as the sandy haired boy began to move his lips once again, "Go and do the belly dance," he said at last.

"WHAT?" the redhead exclaimed, "I'm not..." she stopped herself and gritted her teeth. _Damn it, I can't talk back..._

Reluctantly, Kagura began to sway back and forth and tried to do the dance that her arch rival made her do. Why did she have to do this? The world could never know what that Sadist is thinking. When she was done, she angrily looked at Sougo who still had a poker face on, "Well...?"

He gave her a long look, "...You looked like a half dead person trying to go to the bathroom," he divulged.

"WHAT?"

"Well whatever," he deadpanned, "Your turn,"

Kagura was boiling up. She just wanted to let it all out and choke his stupid neck and see if his stupid eyes will pop out of his stupid head. But she couldn't. She _wouldn't_, "Okay..."

She gave a long thought. There were so many things she could make him do. She could make him lick his feet, eat that little dustbunny over there or... wait... she got it... "I want you to... say 5 good things about me,"

Sougo looked at her as if she was crazy, "5 things?"

The red-head began to feel threatened, "Y-yeah... Is there a problem with that?"

"Well..." he tapped his chin three times, "There really isn't nothing good about you..."

She clenched her fists to fight back the anger, "You're not allowed to say anything bad about me..."

"But it's the truth."

"You... SADIST!"

"Kidding, kidding."

The sandy haired boy looked at the glutinous girl carefully. He actually had many good things to say. Like how her clear, white skin makes him wants to caress it and her soft pink lips makes him want to kiss it. But he can't say that. Not without sounding like a complete idiot.

"Well, china..." He thoroughly thought what he was going to say, "One, you have big eyes. Two, your iron stomach is wonderful. Three, you have healthy red hair. Four, you have small feet. Five, you are fit,"

"..._Those_ are my compliments?"

"Want some insults?"

Kagura squinted her eyes at him, "No comment."

The sadist smirked and stretched out his arms, "Okay, I guess it's my turn then."

The redhead looked at him slowly. Her heart was beating faster by the minute from the things he said about her. They might've not been the most nicest things, but they were compliments.

He began to speak, "I want you to say 'Okita-san is the best, no one can even compare to how great he is... coming from the humble me'," his eyes still calm as a monkey.

Kagura began to snort, "Ha! That's so-" with a small gasp, she covered her mouth with both of her pale hands in a swift motion._ That's so childish..._ she continued saying in her head. She keeps on forgetting that she can't badmouth.

The girl was about to just say the sentence in 3 seconds flat. But just as she opened her mouth, she realized something. She can't say his name. His _actual_ name.

She knows this because she had tried it before.

Not too long ago, around Halloween time, Kagura tried a new approach of annoying her arch rival by saying his actual name. She began practicing it in front of a mirror but the words never seemed to come out. She doesn't know why but just saying his name is a big challenge for her. Her spit gets clogged up in her throat and if she does somehow managed to get it out, her face turns really hot.

What is she going to do? If she doesn't say it, then she'll lose. But if she does say it, she is at risk of being a huge embarrassment in front of him.

"Oi, china," Okita spoke as he poked her in the head, "Are you going to say it?" he asked, keeping the deadpanned tone. He looked down to find her looking on at floor. He grinned, "What? Is that statement too much for you? You know, you can always-"

"O-Okita-san is the best, no one can even compare to how great he is... coming from the humble me!" _Well, anything is better than losing._

There was a long silence.

The sandy haired boy began to smirk, trying to hide his menacing laugh, "You actually said it...!" he grinned, secretly proud at himself.

"Shut up you Sadist," Kagura huffed, "...You better not speak of this," she continued.

The boy still kept on trying to hold back his laughter, "O-Okay... pmph... Ahahahaha!"

"I said shut up!"

"Ah, okay okay..." he finally said. His smirk turned into a frown. He walked up to the glutinous girl and looked at her closely in the face, "Hey," he began, "...why is your face so red?"

Kagura's eyes widened. _He noticed?_ She dreaded this day. That her rival would find out that saying his name actually gives her a weird feeling. A _very_ weird feeling. What should she do? She needs to distract him... Kagura began flicking her arch rival on the ear in a repetitive motion.

Okita's eye began to twitch, "... What are you doing?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

_Good, he's getting distracted, _"Just flicking your ear," she began to smirk, pleased that she is occupying him, "What? Bothered by anything?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, already forgetting about the curiosity he had with her face "No, I'm fine," _Is this all about the game? Oh that girl is going to get it..._

Immediately, the sadist pressed the greedy girl onto a wall and placed his face right in front of her's.

"Wha-" Kagura bit her tongue to stop from saying anymore. She can't lose. It was his fault. But a small voice in her head kept on saying otherwise. _Was is really his fault?_

The red head's attention went back to the boy in front of her, "...Bothered by anything?" he said in a whisper.

Her eye's widened. This took her a long time taking it in. Kagura's face began to burn up but still kept on flicking his head. Faster in fact. _Damn it, why is my heart beating so...?_

"Well?"

"No," the red head abruptly said, trying to recollect her thoughts, "N-nothing at all..."

He began to grin, "I see," he commented, still whispering.

The girl looked into the corner, trying to get rid of the fact that he is right in front of her face. As if he is going to kiss her. She only glanced at him once before looking back into the rotten corner. What should she do? It's her turn right? Should she kick him into the stomach again? No... she had overdone that too many times in this one day. Maybe she should just command it...

"...Get off..." she mumbled, squirming around the little space she has.

"What?" he asked. He wanted to make sure what she had said.

"I said get off," she said more strongly.

He looked at her for a few seconds. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was serious. Reluctantly, the sadist removed his face from her's and backed off. Standing there awkwardly.

"Is that your turn?" he asked.

Kagura nodded her head, "Yeah, it was."

"I see," he commented and looked off to the side, "Not the best way to use your turn."

She clenched her fists once again. Is he trying to harass her? She could do whatever she wants with her demands!

"I see..." she said in a low voice, "...And why is that?" she genuinely wanted to know the answer he had.

Sougo looked back at the red head and smirked, "Well..." he began, "It pretty much had no use to make me get off of you..." he walked up to her until she backed up on the wall again and with a loud bang, he planted his hands on both sides of her head, "Since I can just do it all over again with my turn..." he murmured softly. He looked into Kagura's blue eyes whose are filled with astonishment.

_What is he doing...?_

He lightly touched her cheek and slowly ruffled her red-orange hair. She could feel the warmth of his skin. For some reason, it felt kind of nice. But it didn't last very long when she slapped herself back into reality.

Kagura didn't know what to do at the moment. What _could_ she do? She just stood there like a statue as he slowly leaned into her.

Wait... is he about to _kiss_ her...? Oh no... it's not as if he's going to kiss her like before. This time, he is_ actually_ going to kiss her! She looked at his lips, nearing closer to her by the second. Why is he doing this? Why to this extent? Should she let him? Should she just let fate decide? No, she doesn't want her first kiss to be this way... not like this... no...

"NO!"

_...smack!_

Her left hand began to redden in pain, and so did Okita's cheek. A frown was plastered on her face as she looked at the Sadist straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry..." she uttered, "Did you hear that? Are you happy now...?"

After a few minutes of silence to recollect herself, Kagura carefully went under Sougo's arms and banged on the rusty door, "HEY!" she called out, "I SAID SORRY! I APOLOGIZED! NOW LET ME OUT!"

Almost instantly, Otae opened the door and smiled for just a second until the redhead walked right past her and began to put on her shoes. The brunette turned around and walked towards her, "What's wrong Kagura-chan?"

"I'm leaving now," Kagura said, voice almost cracking.

"But-"

"I said I'm leaving now!" Kagura hollered. And out the door she went.

Shinpachi, who was just staring as the redhead that left, walked inside the closet to find Okita still remaining in the same position as when Kagura slapped him, bangs falling over his crimson eyes. Otae scurried over into the room as well while Ginpachi stood his ground and sucked on his lolli-cigarette.

"Okita-san," Shinpachi began, almost afraid to hear the response, "...What happened between the two of you in here...?"

Sougo just stood there for a moment until he finally slowly raised his right hand to cover the redness of his skin, "I..." he paused for another second to let his skin cool down, "I don't know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yes! Finally done with this chapter! ^_^<strong>

**Please do comment! If you have any questions or suggestions, please do tell or ask! I love hearing your guy's response to the story so far! XD**

**I know I ended it as a cliff hanger, but I am starting the next chapter already. The passion is burning inside of me! *o***

**I love you all! ;3**

**- Sahara**


	13. Feelings

3-Z OkiKagu Fanfict

**Hey you guys, I was finally able to write this! Sorry for the wait, but school is really cutting out my writing time. But we had a break so I decided to finish this chapter! XD**

**Thank you to lulu.c1t4, guest, dentedileone, Conny C, sadisticnihil, and andrea soto for commenting! You guys comments really made my day! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>Kagura sprinted down the gray street, sky darkening by the second. How much time has passed since she was trapped in that closet? She didn't know, and she didn't intend to find out.<p>

She couldn't believe that the Sadist would go as far as kissing her just to squeeze out an apology. Even if it was him, that was lower than she expected. Did he really worsen through the years?

In the beginning, when their rivalry was just blossoming, they only did little pranks on each other like drawing faces when they were asleep or dumping water on each others heads. But after all that name calling and fighting, as the years went on, the ways to get back at one another suddenly became more... intense. Now he starts harassing her to the extent of making her almost cry or blush and using little tactics to make her discover new, weird feelings like these.

The glutinous girl stopped at her house and directly went upstairs to her bedroom without even acknowledging her older brother that was making some dinner for the two of them. She quietly shut her rusty brown door and sat on her bed, looking down on the wooden floor.

_This feeling... what is it...?_ Ever since the sports festival, she has been thinking about her rival more and more everyday. He's so confusing... first he would be his usual sadistic self, but then at times he would be somewhat caring and intimate. Like when she was done chatting with SSBastard3Z at the library, the guy suddenly got off the computer the same time as her and randomly began saying lovey dovey things! Or when she was in the nurse's office, his impromptu hug was uncalled for. And that note... how did he...

Kagura looked at her white pillow and began to imagine Okita's face on it. Anger suddenly overwhelm her and she launched multiple punches on the thing as hard as she could until her anger has drained. With every hit she gave, she kept on reciting insults like "*baka", "Sadist" or "*aho". After 5 long minutes, the greedy girl finally started panting like a dog and fell back onto her bed, staring at the cream ceiling.

She began thinking about how this all started, how she ended up in this position. How did this start? Her eyes softened as she turned to her side. _Oh yeah... I remember..._ they were on cleaning duty and he came in late. They started fighting and... oh right... her heart was beating fast because of his face and she broke his desk.

Wait... why was her heart beating so fast because of that? Her eyebrows furrowed in confusement. Her heart ached and she didn't know why. Was this frustration? She didn't understand.

After much thought she inwardly sighed, unhappy with being unable to understand. But decided to move on.

Continuing on with the reflection, she looked back on where she had left off after being interrupted by that question in her head.

So after she broke his desk he got all angry, they began fighting and got in trouble by Tsukuyo. Which led them to Gin-chan's place and the truth or dare game.

All of these things eventually led to the closet, and the fake kiss.

An _almost_ kiss.

The fight isn't really about the desk anymore. It's more about... what is it about?

She just suddenly got all angry because he almost kissed her when he didn't love her. What does that mean? Is she angry because her apology was unfair? No, that didn't trigger her frustration. Is it the fact that he's being such a jerk? Yeah... maybe that's why... But then again, no word can really describe how he became a jerk. But he just was...

With a 'tsk', she bit her thumb.

_Feelings are really confusing..._

* * *

><p>Okita drew the last eye on the voodoo doll, completing the 4th one.<p>

It's weird, usually thinking about plans to kill the annoying mayo lover renews him back to his old spirit. But this time, it's not really working.

With a sigh, he casually tossed the straw doll into the pile near the coffee table in his room. He decided to make one more before he stops. So he went to get some straws in front of him and a rubber band to tie them with.

For some reason, he felt as if a big anchor is pulling his heart down to his stomach. He didn't like the feeling. Did he feel remorse? As much as he hated it, it might be possible. A couple of hours back when he was trying to force a kiss on her, all he could think was winning the game. It seemed to have turned him into a whole new person.

At least, that's what he think his mind was at.

Maybe it wasn't the need to win that took over him. Maybe it was something else. But what could it have been? All he wanted to do was to just provoke her to saying sorry by doing little movements like touching her skin or hair. But after that stage... He wasn't very sure what was going on with him. And he just somehow leaned in for a kiss.

Wait... when he was about to kiss her, did he actually want to kiss that greedy, monstrous, under developed girl? And maybe _more_?

Is that even possible?

He wasn't sure. He's not very sure about several things right now.

But one thing he knew for sure is that once she slapped him on the cheek, everything went black. And then clear again. All he could see right now is her teared up face in his head.

After tossing the 5th one into the pile, the sandy haired boy laid back onto the floor and placed his hands behind his head to act as a pillow. He began to doze off into space, thinking about what just happened.

All he wanted was an apology. That desk meant a lot to him. Many events happened with him and Kagura on that desk. It's kind of like a prized possession that was passed down by a loved one. So when she broke it, it felt like she just erased them all. Treated it like trash.

It was kind of funny actually. Getting angry at the china girl who broke his desk when she was the reason why he loved it so much.

Oh the irony.

But what could he do now? Should he pretend like none of this happened? Or maybe pull a big prank on her to let her know that what he did meant nothing to him. But if he did that, he gets this feeling that things still wouldn't be how it was before. Oh how much he regretted it. How he wished he could turn back time and do it all over again. The only thing he didn't regret doing was being able to stare into her big blue orbs, and to touch her soft fair skin.

But at this moment, it seems that he'll never be able to do it again...

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kagura, eat up," coaxed the older brother, still having a mouthful of rice in his mouth.<p>

The redhead just poked around the beef with her chopsticks along with a bored look on her face, "I'm not hungry."

He swallowed down his second serving of rice, "But you only had a mouthful of your rice!" he exclaimed, astonished, "And it was a small mouthful too, not like how you sometimes gobble it down with one gulp,"

Her sea colored eyes met his, "I have my period, so I don't feel good," as much as she loved him, she really didn't want her brother to get involved with this kind of business. Knowing Kamui, he will probably try to beat up whoever is bothering her. So she decided to keep quiet about it.

"Well that's even a better reason why you should eat!" her brother conveyed, "You need the iron! Here, eat some vegetables,"

"NII-SAN!" Kagura cried while getting up from the table, "I said I'm not hungry...!"

"Well-"

"Just leave me alone," she finally declared.

Kamui opened his mouth but gradually closed it. He reluctantly let her go as his little sister slowly went up the stairs.

_What's up with her...?_

She sat on her gray swivel chair near her wooden desk. Was she too harsh on her older brother? Should she apologize? She didn't know... Kagura gave out a loud sigh. She remembered when everything was much simpler back then, when she first transferred to Gintama High...

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago...<strong>

"...Mina, please welcome Kagura-chan to class 3Z," the curly head teacher presented in the usual dull voice.

The students clapped as the redhead smiled passionately, "Since I'm here this year, I'll make this the best year you guys ever had, uh huh!"

"That's great, now go to your assigned seat over there," Ginpachi sensei pointed at a desk not too far away from him.

She was seated on the second row. On the left of Kagura, who was sitting next to the window, was a dull looking student. The second she laid her eyes on him, all she could see was his round glasses because that seemed to be the only exciting thing about him.

On the right of her however was a sandy haired boy with crimson eyes. He seemed to be dozing off everytime she looks at him. She actually kind of thought that he was a bit cute. He was the one that stood out to her because of his hair. Although probably not as much as a redhead like her.

When the bell rang for break time, she peered over to her right again. The boy was out of sight. Instead, she saw a brunette that tied her hair up into a high ponytail. She seemed to be looking around and stopped when she noticed Kagura staring at her.

"Hi," she greeted in a comforting tone, "You're the new girl right?"

"Yeah." was all she could say.

"Your name is Kagura, yes?" the girl asked.

Kagura nodded her head, "That's correct," she paused for a moment, "And yours...?"

"Shimura Tae," replied the brunette, "I really liked your greeting this morning," she smiled, "it was very strong and confident!" It seemed that her eyes brightened up right there.

"Really?" the new girl went up a desk to lessen the distance between them, "Gee, thanks! Nobody had ever told me that before!" she confessed.

"Well then everybody are idiots," Otae expressed resiliently.

Kagura smiled, "You're cool," she announced, "You're like an older sister I never had!"

"Well then I can be yours if you like," Shinpachi's sister offered with a grin.

The glutinous girl mimicked Tae's expression, "Yeah! Okay!"

The two of them both kept on giggling and chatting. Kagura was very happy that she had already made a new friend on the first day. She thought that she might've been a lone wolf for the rest of the years in high school. Not that she would show that. Being the wallflower is _so_ not her style.

"Oi," called out a deadpanned tone.

The redhead thought for a second. _Was that voice calling for me?_

"You," said the same, dull voice.

Kagura paused for a moment before casually turned around to find the sandy haired boy in front of her._ Oh, it's him..._ She wondered what he wanted with her.

"What? Do you need something?" the greedy girl asked innocently.

He pointed at the desk she was sitting on, "Get your ass out of my seat, ugly," he demanded expressionlessly.

She widened her eyes and cocked her head backwards, "Um, excuse me?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What did you just say to me?"

He looked at her coldly, "I said..." he knows that she is a new student. So she doesn't know the rules he has around here. Best if she knew them early, "'Get your ass out of my seat, ugly',"

Kagura twitched and then bolted up from his desk, "KORA!" she bellowed, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT?"

Otae slowly stood up to try to calm the redhead down, "K-Kagura-chan-"

She placed a hand in front of her, "Wait one second Anego!" she brought her eyes to a glare towards the red eye boy, "Let me finish this with that bastard..."

"No, I think you should listen to your only friend," the guy suggested menacingly, "She knows that nothing can get in my way,"

He seemed to be pretty proud of his speech. Normally all the newly ones, especially the girls, would back down about now. So he wouldn't be surprised if she did the same. _Ha, wonderful. Now I can add another girl into my frightened list and-_

Without a second thought, the girl stood on his desk and grabbed him by the collar, "Ha! Well think again you bastard," she uttered, "Not only will I get in your way from now on, but I will crush your bones until they turn into dust," she beamed into the boy's shocked eyes.

_Huh? What is with her? Normally they would bow down to me by now. So why is she is doing the complete opposite...?_

"Heh, feisty girl huh?" he commented, slightly grinning.

"Are you mocking me because I'm new?" this guy is seriously annoying her.

A few seconds past and he said nothing which angered the glutinous girl even more.

She shook him, "Kora! I want an answer damn it! Why're-"

_...pthu!_

Her movements stopped and her eyes gradually tried to look what was on her forehead. With her free hand, she moderately touched the dead center of her forehead and brought it down to eye level to see what was that wet and gunky feeling. She rubbed her thumb and pointer finger together to feel the slime.

_...spit._

Her right eye began to twitch in an inconsistent pattern as she looked back up to find the red eye boy with no guilt shown on his face.

"...You..." the girl uttered as she clenched her fist.

"...What?"

Almost immediately, the girl swung back her free arm and brought it forward with full force directly to his face. His whole body flew all the way back to the end of the room and with a loud crash, he was smushed in a pile of newly made rubbish.

Kagura ambled towards her new enemy who was miraculously just scratched as she heard a girl from the other classroom screamed "OKITA-SAMA!"

The red-head abruptly stopped to look at the girl who ran away after seeing her. Once that girl was completely out of sight, she faced herself back at the boy.

"So..." she began in a dark voice, "Your name is Okita?"

He began to rub his forehead in pain. _What is wrong with this girl? She is no one like I had ever met before. And what is with this monstrous strength? It's even scarier than the brunette's._ He looked up to see her glaring down at him. He won't show his fear, he will glare at her back.

"That really hurt you monster..." he deadpanned.

A vein popped on her forehead. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, "Let me tell you something..." she opened her eyes and pointed a finger at herself, "My name is Kagura and from now on, I'm going to be here in your class. So you better get use to the fact that I will not follow your stupid rules!" she used the same hand to point at Okita, "You got that?"

A few minutes passed to let him recollect his thoughts. He began to smirk as he looked at the girl one more time, "You're an interesting girl, you know that?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

Kagura spun around her swivel chair once again in thought. Those times, all she felt was anger towards the sadist. But now, her feelings are much more obscure. She gave out a loud sigh as she booted up her computer. She needs answers, and she only knows one place that she could get it right now. The redhead typed in the social chat site and signed into her account. She wonders what the future will bring her.

She began typing.

**SwirlyGirl3 has entered this dorm**

**SwirlyGirl3:** Hello? Are you here?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Hellooo?

Kagura waited for a few minutes until she just began to stare disappointedly at the screen. Well, that person can't always be there when she needs it.

**SSBastard3Z:** Yeah, I'm here. What do you want?

She widened her eyes which lead to a faint relieving smile on her face.

**SwirlyGirl3:** Nothing, just wanted to tell you a story.  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> Okay, tell.  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> … Well, a teacher of ours made a devious plan to lock me and Rokita up in a room and...  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> well...  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> And what? Say it already

Kagura took a deep breath. Typing down the letter one by one. _I wonder what he's going to say..._

**SwirlyGirl3:** And he tried to... kiss me.

…

Okita widened his eyes in surprise. Is he not reading this wrong? Does he need to get his eyes checked?

**SwirlyGirl3:** And he tried to... kiss me.

He read it over about 5 times to make sure that wasn't misreading it. This girl... why is it that it's always somehow similar to the things Okita and that china girl did? What should he say? Should he say whatever or give her a joke? Maybe some helpful advice might suffice...

**SSBastard3Z:** I see...  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> Doesn't that mean he loves you?

_Huh...?_

**SwirlyGirl3:** But this guy would NEVER in his life love a girl like me!  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> … Didn't he just try to kiss you?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Yeah...  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> But... I don't know... maybe...

The red head leaned back on her chair.

_Love?_

She knew about family love, and friendship love. But never the love between a guy and a girl. That word... she never knew what that word meant and how it felt like. And yet she hears it everywhere she goes. From Kondo-san, from that purple-haired masochist, and even from all those lowly fangirls that drool over a guy like the Sadist. She never wanted to get involved in such a complicated feeling. But here she is, wanting it more than anything. Wanting to understand so she can know how Okita feels. How she feels towards him. And how love has anything to do with the feeling she is having right now...

**SSBastard3Z:** Oh yeah, I have a question to ask you

Kagura stopped her thoughts to stare at the screen. _This guy? He is asking me a question? Well this is the first._

**SwirlyGirl3:** What's the question?

_I'm usually the one that is asking for advice._..

**SSBastard3Z:** Okay... so what if you liked someone so much you just can't get your hands off of her. And you tried your hardest to pull back but when you finally started to touch her she pulled you away?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> ...What a weird question.  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> Just answer it  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Well...  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> I guess I would ask her why she pushed away the kiss. Then I would apologize.  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> What? Why would I have to apologize?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Why?  
><strong>SwirlyGirl3:<strong> Cuz it would be the person's fault for touching her and not treating her right even though it is uncomfortable for her. That person probably rushed it too much.

Okita's eye twitched. He gets what this person is saying... but he shouldn't apologize!

**SSBastard3Z:** Okay, I'll think about it

_Like hell._

**SwirlyGirl3:** Okay then. I have to go now. Bye  
><strong>SSBastard3Z:<strong> Cya

Sougo slowly closed his laptop shut and kept his hand on the top of the device. _This girl gives bad advice. In whose world should the one making the move apologize? I should be given props for having enough courage to do such a thing!_

Out of frustration, he clenched his fists and sat up from his chair. He walked over to his bed and fell on top of it, he let out a loud sigh. He shouldn't apologize. He knows he is right but the words keep on ringing in his head...

_It would be the person's fault for touching her and not treating her right even though it is uncomfortable for her. That person probably rushed it too much._

_He should apologize._

Should he...?

* * *

><p>Kagura turned off her computer and began screaming around the room. When she released most of her energy, she fell face front on her pillow in her bed. Her heart suddenly began to beat fast. <em>Him? The Sadist? Might like me? I mean, it's possible... But... No! It can't be! Although, am I just denying it...? Does he actually like me? ME? The one who drew on his face? The one that drenched his sleeping mask? The one that stole his gym clothes?<em> She took a big gulp. _The one that threatened his life...?_

The glutinous girl took a big waft of smell and let it out through her big mouth. How can so much change happen in so little time? She looked around the room and kept on debating whether she wanted to know the truth about Okita or not. Is she too afraid? That he'll say he loves her? That he doesn't? Which one was she afraid of? The real question is, why is she afraid of it?

The girl kept on squeezing her pillow tighter and tighter until she could feel as if she was hugging herself. Her eyes were clouded with confusement. A few minutes passed until she finally got up to get her japanese dictionary. She looked up a word.

_Definition of Love:_

_To have strong affection towards another._

She then grabbed a thesaurus.

_Synonyms for Love:_

_affection, fondness, adore_

Kagura slammed the book on the ground and scruffed her hair hastily. She has no choice. No choice except to ask the Sadist. That chat dude's prediction was good, but now she needs to_ know_. Not just a little prediction. But an actual answer.

She knew what she had to do.

The greedy girl shot up from her bed and scurried out of the door shouting "I'm going out!" and ran through the streets of the sparkling, crisp night.

The fog in her eyes were beginning to disappear.

...

She made a left and stopped at a relatively normal sized house. Sweat trickled down her face as she walked up the little steps and to the front of the door. When she was about to press the square doorbell, the door suddenly swung open and almost hit her face. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her.

She swallowed a whole lot of spit, "What are you doing here...?" she questioned loudly.

He gave a smirk, "I should be the one asking that, since you're the one who is in front of my house," he stated.

She flinched, "Oh... Right..." she can't think right now. "...Where are you going?"

Her question surprisingly made him blush but he tried to cover it with his bangs, "N-Nowhere really... just out... to go somewhere..."

"You're stuttering."

"I don't need you to tell me that, china."

There was a long awkward silence. Kagura's heart started beating triple its normal speed. Why does this always happen? When she is with this guy, her mind becomes all fuzzy. Her mouth slowly opened.

"I..." she paused for a moment to reassure herself, "I have a question..."

The sadist quickly glanced at her and leaned his back onto the door frame. He's dying to hear the question that china ran all the way here for. He stayed there, waiting for her to go on.

Kagura took the silence as a sign to continue, "Don't laugh at it, but..." she clenched her fists, "Why did you try to... kiss me...?"

Okita widened his eyes and his face started to turn red. The question was so reasonable to ask and yet why did it surprise him so? He knew it would be coming at some point but he never knew it would be so soon. He turned to look at the bushes at the sides, "Why you ask..." he began, "...I'm not so sure either..."

The girl's eyes looked down on the ground and frowned, "I see..." she took a deep breath, "Then..." she started to get all jittery all of a sudden,

"... do you love me?"

Sougo's heart skipped a beat. _L-Love...? Did she just ask what I think she said...?_ He froze, but kept his face normal. _What do I say... to that...? Do I tell her the truth? Should I toy with her? Or maybe lie...?_

He crossed his arms, "For me to answer that, you need to answer my question first," he declared.

"Wha-" Kagura's eyes furrowed, "That's not fair at all!"

"Then I just won't answer that," _Not that I wish to..._

The redhead gritted her teeth for a moment and then let off some steam, "Fine..." she grumbled, "What's the question?"

He averted his eyes and paused before revealing it, "...Why did you push away the kiss?"

Kagura flinched for a moment and shuffled around as she twiddled her fingers. She contemplated for a moment as the anxious sadist waited for an answer. There was a long silence.

"Well..." she began, "to be honest, I don't know why I pushed away the kiss," she confessed, "I mean... I guess maybe because I thought you don't like me. And that if you did kiss me, that my... that my heart would explode," she squeezed her eyes shut, "Cuz recently... my head gets all weird around you. I can't think straight and my heart starts to beat faster than usual. You confuse me with all of your actions so I can't help but to push you away when you did that,"

_I can't believe I just said that...!_

After a few seconds, she slowly pried her eyes open to see the sadist staring at her, astonished. Out of embarrassment, she swung her right arm back and flung it towards his pretty face, leaving a big red bump in place "D-Don't look at me like that!" she exclaimed.

The sandy haired boy flew backwards and crashed onto the cream colored wall. Barely scraped, he massaged his head which seemed to be the only thing that hurt at the moment. "Ow..." When he had the guts to look back up, he saw Kagura's distressed face looking down at him, "...What do all of these feelings mean?"

He couldn't help but just help but stare into her bright blue orbs. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. All of these words she just said almost sounded like a confession. But he knows she doesn't know what all of these signs meant. When he heard a wall fragment crumble down to the wooden floor, he snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Kagura is waiting for him to respond. He thought long and hard what he should say.

"From what you said... doesn't that mean..." he smirked, "you love me...?"

Kagura widened her eyes and took a step backwards, "L-Love...?" Kagura uttered in shock. She held her breath for a moment before speaking again, "I don't love you..." she stated, "How can I love you?" her eyes wandered around while saying this and her hands started to become fidgety, "I don't even fully understand what love is..."

Okita stared at her in wonder. _So she hasn't realized..._

The redhead looked down on the floor, confused. Is this how she really feels? "I guess that's your answer..." She looked back up and found Okita walking towards her. He stopped, only a few inches apart from the girl. And as he neared his head towards her face, it was more like an inch apart.

He kept his poker face, "I'm guessing you want mine as well...?" he said casually.

Kagura's face was surprised as she timidly nod her head. She could feel his hot breath on her face and the soft sound of his breathing. Okita didn't move an inch as he continued to speak, "I don't love you,"

Kagura froze for a moment, and let out a breath of relief. _Okay, so it was all just in my head. Now, everything-_

"But," he conveyed, "I'm very close to liking you,"

Kagura's blue orbs were popping out of her face. _Wait, what?_

"To have me fully love you, I need you to like me back," he explained. He knows she is very close to realizing her feelings towards him. So just a little push is all she needs. "So from now on..." he smiled as he slowly extended his arm to caress her left cheek with his thumb. Her expression was priceless.

"I'm going to make you realize your feelings towards me,"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Just do you know... <strong>*****Baka means stupid; *********Aho means idiot******

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the OOC ness. I didn't know else how else to do this while connecting it with my future chapters I am thinking of doing! ^_^ll**

**Commenting means the world to me. So if you can, please do comment! Whether it's a question or just how you think the story is going. Suggestions are open as well~**

**I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Love you all!~**

**-Sahara**


	14. Snowball Fight

3-Z OkiKagu fanfict

**Hey everyone! I finally uploaded the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of things going on. But now it's Winter Break so I was able to finish this! ^O^**

**Thank you to Guest, Anonymous, dentedileone, lulu.c1t4, ElleinadOtaku0w0, venus800, korenai-chan, and julieth for commenting on my last chapter :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>Kagura ambled down the street, sighing all the way. She's going to school. But she doesn't want to go now that Okita told her about <em>that<em>. She still remembered what happened the other day...

_Kagura's face turned all red when she saw the sadist caressing her cheek and grabbed Okita's wrist to flip his body over as an act of embarrassment. Once Sougo was laying flat on the ground, Kagura's face was full of furry and shock._

_"You're not serious right?" she urged. Her heart was beating fast like a cheetah and her hands were becoming clammy. She stared at the sadist right in the eye who was lazily looking up at her._

_His face was still, "Yeah," he stated, "I'm serious."_

_Her eyes widened and her face became stiff. This was not the answer she wanted. She slowly turned her back towards him and stumbled off. But as she grabbed the knob to his door, she heard him speak._

_"Sorry... that I tried to kiss you."_

_..._

Kagura's face reddened just thinking about it. Why would the sadist say such a thing? This is _so_ unlike him! She slapped herself three times on the cheek. _No! I mustn't think about it!_

She stopped in her tracks but the thought slowly seeped back into her mind again.

_"I'm going to make you realize your feelings for me."_

She could feel her face burn up. _How? How will he do it? And my feelings... _

_What feelings? _

As she was finishing her flashbacks from two days ago, she had found herself at the front of school already. When she realized where she was, she paused for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and continued walking to her class.

By the time she got there, everyone was still out of their seats messing around like usual since their beloved teacher still wasn't there to tame the students. Kagura quietly proceeded to her new desk like everything she just saw was the everyday routine for the class.

Once the red head slumped into her seat, she tried to spot the certain sadist. Not that so she can confront him, but so she can avoid him.

Her eyes were exploring the room, "Where is he...?" the greedy girl mumbled to herself.

After a few minutes into her looking, she heard the door slide open. From suspicions, she peered over to see who it was. And when the redhead spot the unique color of hair, she immediately folded her arms on top of the desk and plopped her head over them so it would look like she was sleeping. Her heart instantly started to beat faster.

_He's here!_

Even with the loud background, Kagura could hear Okita's footsteps nearing. She listened to the thump of the backpack and him sitting in his chair. She's trying to imagine what the sadist's face looked like and whether if he is looking at her or not.

_Oh please... Please tell me that he's not looking at me... _

_Why can't I just be invisible?_

She clenched her fists.

_Curse my bright hair..._

"Okay everyone, get into your seats," ordered a familiar teacher voice.

The whole class soon got to their seats and the whole room was quiet. Kagura immediately knew it was Ginpachi sensei.

She heard his voice again, "Okay, so today we are going to talk about Ninja Turtles," the curly haired man explained, "First of all, the blue one..."

Kagura soon began to doze off at that point. She didn't feel like learning these kind of things today. Plus she didn't want to look up and risk seeing her rival staring at her. Even though there is a 90% chance that he has his sleeping mask on.

Then a thought occurred to her.

Maybe _she_ should get a mask.

If she does, she wouldn't be able to see anyone when she sleeps, and no one can ever see her sleeping face either. No one will really look at her because they will be too mesmerized by whatever is on the sleeping mask. So this is why people have sleeping masks. Now to think what she should put on it. Something so dazzling that-

_Thunk!_

She stopped her thoughts when she realized that something just hit her. Kagura was suddenly engulfed with anger. The glutinous girl touched the part of her head that got whacked, there was a little bump. No surprise there since it felt like a tight pinch.

_Who hit me?_

_Unless if it's Anego or Kyubei, they're gonna get it!_ Her back shot up and she inspected her perimeters to see who had done it.

She scanned the room, and nothing seemed to be suspicious. It felt like another day in the classroom. After a while, she slowly began to put her head back down on the desk. _All well, I guess I'll go back to..._

The red-head paused for a moment when she saw a smile creeping up on a certain boy's face.

_That..._

Her insides started bubbling.

_That sadist...!_

She was about to let out her usual wrath until she realized that the situation between them is still kind of awkward. She froze and reluctantly slumped her shoulders once again. She shouldn't make any trouble with him yet. It will just make things for complicated for her. She was about to go back to sleep until she felt another pinch on her arm.

Out of reflexes, she bolted from her seat and pointed directly at the boy next to her, "KORA! Stop throwing things at me you Sadist!"

Her eyes widened right after she blurted out that sentence. Her hands were over her mouth.

_Shit! I really don't want to talk to him right now...!_

He casually took off his sleeping mask as if this is a usual thing, "It's not my fault that you're so off guard today. Such a disappointment..." he looked off into the distance, "I expect better from you china." he said sarcastically.

Her right eye began to twitch. Whether she feels wavered or not doesn't change the fact that she wants to punch him in the stomach right now.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura bellowed, "I want a seat change!"

"Ma, ma..." Ginpachi-sensei calmly said, "Souchiro-kun, Kagura-chan, let's handle this later. Right now we are at the climax in Ninja Turtle's first movie. So lets save this for later, ne?"

Kagura really wanted to lash out her anger towards her beloved sensei. Why is a stupid movie more important than one of his favorite student's? In the end she reluctantly sat down in her seat. A frown appeared on her face as she shot a glare at her rival. Okita, in response to that glare, gave an evil smirk and slid his eye mask back over his eyes.

The glutinous girl clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. What is up with him?! Is he _trying_ to make her mad? Why is he acting like nothing had happened between them? Her grip loosened once she caught sight of the Sadist's desk.

It's still damaged.

Kagura's eyes were now full of curiosity. Why is it still the old one? She knows that they split the money cost so he should be able to buy a new one.

So why?

Why is it still here?

She wanted to ask him, but it would be awkward. Although... Does _he_ think it's awkward?

He certainly still annoys her like usual. As if nothing happened.

So should she do the same thing? Act like nothing has happened between the two?

She would long that. For everything to return to normal.

She opened her mouth. But nothing came out. In a result she heaved a big sigh.

_I'm such a wimp sometimes..._

* * *

><p>The end of the bell rings and Kagura was gathering her stuff when a large figure stood above her desk. She paused for a moment and slowly looked up, already knowing who it was by his "S" shirt.<p>

"What?" Kagura asked with a hint of annoyance. She tried to sound strong but on the inside she was nervous to the bone.

He gave his usual smirk, "I just wanted to ask you a question," he answered.

Kagura was already getting out of her seat, "Don't wanna hear it," she lied.

He grabbed her shoulder, "Wait."

Kagura paused for a moment before she sat back down, heart thumping. She still feels uncomfortable when he touches her like that. Or in any way really.

"Aren't you wondering why I didn't change desks?" he asked.

The red head stared at him for awhile. Oh course she wants to know! Who wouldn't want to know? She would even trade some sokunbo to know the answer.

"Like hell I would be."

But never her pride.

She quickly got out of her seat and walked away, leaving the Sadist standing there, utterly shocked. But of course he didn't show it. He sat down and mumbled the answer anyhow. Even though no one was in the classroom except himself.

"I never changed desks because this one thing has so many precious memories to me. Ones that can never be replaced... Ones that are closest to me. Huh? What kind of memories you ask?" she sadly smirks, "Well of you and me of course." He patted the cracked desk and stared at the core of the damage.

_"I'm going to make you realize your feelings for me..."_

He placed his hand on top of his eyes and squeezed them shut.

Why did he have to go on and say that...?

* * *

><p>The glutinous girl sat on her fluffy bed and stared up at her creme ceiling once again. She should've just been honest and said that she was interested and wanted to know. Why did her stupid pride have to get in the way?<p>

With a loud sigh, she slowly got out of her bed and walked over to the other side of her bedroom, showing an average sized calendar nailed onto the wall. Kagura looked at it long and hard. As if she was waiting for something to magically come out of it. She gazed at the month before her.

_December already..._

There was only one more day before Winter Break. She had already made plans with Otae and her brother, Shinpachi. Kyuubei was already on vacation with her family at the Bahamas.

She faintly touched the page before letting her arms hang by her sides. The year is going by too fast. How can half of the school year disappear just like that? Probably because there is too much going on. She wished that time could just stop. Just for a moment. So she can catch up with time, and stay with it. Instead of it just leaving her in the dust...

Sometimes she wonders if she is the only one thinking this...

* * *

><p>It's the next day and Ginpachi is talking about how winter is related to some sort of movies. Kagura stared at him but her head was filled with other thoughts. Ones that she thinks are more important at the moment. She feels all jittery. It's the last day of school before winter break, but it feels like the last day of her senior year. So who wouldn't be excited? She glanced at Otae who turns to face her and vaguely smile before looking back at the curly haired teacher.<p>

When the last bell finally rings, Kagura bolted up from her seat and slammed her best friend's desk.

"You ready?" the red-head happily asks. She cannot wait to get out of here, and out of the Sadist's sight. She needs some time away from him.

"Yeah," the brunette finally said as she packed up the rest of her school supplies in her bag. She seemed to be a bit stressed, "Where's Shinpachi?"

She points over in the corner where the normal looking boy and Ginpachi-sensei are talking, "He's over there."

"Oh, okay," Otae paused for a moment, "Um... I know this is sudden but..." she bit her lip, "is it okay if a few other people join with us today?" she tried to smile when she asked that.

"Yeah, sure!" Kagura replied. She didn't know what the problem was. The more the merrier right? "Who's joining us?"

The brunette's eyes seemed to sadden before retaliating to her old self, "Well..."

"Otae-sama!" shouted the gorilla man, "Ready to go?"

Kagura's face turned blank. _Gori-san... Out of all people... _She took a big gulp.

_The perverted gorilla man is joining us?!_

"Oi, Kondo," scolded the mayo-lover in his calm tone, "Let's not go overboard and do things we don't want to do."

_Mayonara is going with us too?! Wait... _Her face began to turn melancholic._ ...If he's coming doesn't that mean..._

"But Hijikata-san," called out a familiar voice, "The one that is going overboard is you."

_Oh no..._

The black haired man made a fist at the one who made the comment, "How am I going overboard!?" he argued, "Do you really hate me that much!?"

Instead of replying, he stayed silent and glanced at his arch rival as she averted her eyes to the ground, face reddening by the second.

Otae eyed at Kagura with much pity. _Sorry Kagura..._ she mentally said to her _...I would've said no to gorilla-san but he made a bet with me... and because of my competitiveness I couldn't refuse and lost. The punishment was that he could hang out with us. I decided to just let it go but I forgot that the three of them are like 3 peas in an annoying pod... Sorry..._

Realizing what Kagura is feeling right now, she made a smiling face hoping to brighten the mood. "Okay everyone," she announced, "Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>Everyone was screaming and shouting at one another like usual with their interesting yet hurtful comments and a few "light" punches here and there. Well, everyone was except two certain people that were walking at opposite sides of one another. Kagura would sometimes try to talk to Otae but most of the time she would try to see if Okita is looking at her in the corner of her eye.<p>

They stopped at a place full of fresh snow. The sun was still out but it should set soon at around 5. They were just going to build a snowman but during that Otae got an idea to pump everyone up. She turned to face everyone.

"Hey, I have an idea..." she began with a smile on her face, "Lets have a snowball fight!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. All of them were thinking why would the brunette wanted to have a snowball fight out of all things.

Shinpachi was the first to speak, "Um, Aneoi... a snowball fight?"" he adjusted his glasses, "Aren't we a bit too old for that?"

Her bright smiling face instantly turned into a deadly one, "Old?" she spat, "We're never too old to have a snowball fight..." She scooped up some snow from the ground and formed it into a ball, "See?" she threw it at a tree leaving a small dent, "It can be a deadly game if we make it to be."

She turned back to us, having a ghostly smile on her face, "So we're playing... right?"

…

* * *

><p>"Okay! These are the teams!" Hijikata announced, "Team 1 is Kondo, Sougo, and me," he paused for a moment, "And team 2 is Tae, Shinpachi, and the glutinous girl."<p>

"Oi! Who are you calling a glutinous girl?" hollered the redhead with a vein popping on her forehead, "And why are we Team 2? We should be Team 1," she demanded.

The mayo lover just let out a puff of smoke, "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, let us be Team 1!"

He made a pissed off face but then sighed, "Fine," he reluctantly agreed, "you guys can be team 1."

She smiled with dignity, "And you guys are team 385."

"Why?!" he exclaimed, "Why are such a big number!? It makes no sense! Can't we just be team 2?"

While hearing this conversation, Okita was getting a bit agitated. He doesn't like seeing other people fighting with china. She should only fight with him. And only him... Not anyone else. Especially if it's Hijikata...

"You guys, calm down," Shinpachi scolded. He turned over to see his older sister, "So the object of the game is to see who is the last person standing, right?"

"Exactly," Otae replied.

"What's the prize?" one of them called out.

"Eh, nothing much," she smiled, "The losing team just have to pay for the winning team's dinner after this."

The now team 2 was silent for a moment. They realized that if they lose, they're going to have to pay for the monster girl's meal... so after that deadly dinner they probably won't have any money after that.

_If_ they lose.

"ALRIIIIGHT!" Kagura bellowed, "Let's do this and win!" she made a quick glance at the spaced out Sadist before looking away. Good, he's not looking at her. She doesn't want to show how awkward and nervous she feels inside. The best way to pretend she feels normal...

"The fight starts in 15 minutes, find your base and make a plan. The boundaries are the field and the woods. That's all."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is how we will do it." stated the 'captain' of the team, "Sougo, you will be the ambush, Toshi, you'll be in the center, and I'll be your backup."<p>

The sadist raised his left hand, "Kondo-san, why does Hijikata-san get to be the center? Why can't _he_ be the ambush?" He wants to be closest to his beloved Kondo. Plus he wants to have a bigger chance to fight with you-know-who.

"Because, Sougo, you are more quick and silent. Which is why I think you will be fit for the job." the gorilla-man explained.

He doesn't care. He wants to fill his needs, "I want to be in the center."

"No, you can't."

"I'll be there anyways."

"Sougo!" Kondo called out, "Stop it! You're acting like a little kid!"

The Sadist glanced over at his most hated person who was smirking evilly as he was smoking a cigarette.

_Die Hijikata..._

* * *

><p>"So this is the plan," stated the brunette, "Everyone just go all out. There are no rules so just try to throw as many snowballs at each of them as much as you can."<p>

"But Aneoi..." interrupts the normal looking boy, "Don't we just have to hit them with one snowball and they'll be out?"

The lady chuckles, "Oh Shin-chan, our goal isn't to just get them out..." she explained menacingly, "Our goal is to bury them deep in the snow and completely annihilate them...!"

His glasses almost fell, "Ha..." he positioned them, "I see..."

"Oh look Anego!" Kagura points at the school's clock, "15 minutes has passed-aru..."

"Okay you guys, find someone from the opposing team and-"

"HORAAAA!" called out a familiar voice.

The three of them turned around to find a snowball flying towards them which eventually hit Tae's brother's face.

"SHINPACHI!" exclaimed the red-head. She turned around to find the sandy haired boy to be the victim with his usual poker face. She gritted her teeth but didn't say anything. She doesn't want to talk to him yet.

Another ball came flying at Kagura which she quickly dodged with her natural reflexes. When she turned to where the direction of the snowball was thrown, she saw that the mayo-lover was the one who threw that. With a smile on her face, the glutinous girl created a humongo sized snowball and shoved it at him.

"Take that!"

The mayonara turned to Kagura and widened his eyes when he saw the snowball coming his way. He was too shocked to move. He knew this was the end for him. But before it could hit the man, Kondo jumped into the picture and blocked the blow for him with his body. He made a loud grunt and tumbled in the soft snow.

"Kondo-san!" Hijikata exclaimed. He ran towards the "injured" man and grabbed his cold hand, "Oi! Get a hold of yourself!"

"T-toshi..." he gave a weak smile, "Please... save yourself..." right after those words he closed his eyes shut and stayed like that.

Toshiro clenched his teeth and slowly got up, "You guys..." he strengthen his voice, "You guy will pay for-"

Another ball came hurdling towards the smoke addict. He immediately dodged it once he heard it coming. When he looked over to see who did it, he was furious, "Kora!" he started pointing fingers at the victim, "Where the hell do you think you're aiming!?" he questioned, "I'm on your fricken team!"

The boy with the red eyes turned his head, "Che, I missed..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISSED?" he roared, "You were _planning_ to hit me?!"

The sadist was quiet for a moment as he faced his back towards his enemy. Soon after he started manically running away to the forest.

"KORA!" hollered the mayo-lover, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" before he can go on and chase after that annoying boy, he felt a hard, cold ball slapping at his face.

"Heh heh," gloated the redhead, "You shouldn't have let your guard down..."

He slowly touched his right, reddened cheek before falling to the ground.

"Damn you... snow..."

* * *

><p>Kagura was walking deep within the woods. The sadist was the only one left in the game. So she and Anego are looking for him. She is kind of searching half heartedly though because she is still not sure if she wants to face him or not. She clenched her fists. She doesn't like being a wimp though. No matter how hard she tried, she can't seem to confront him anymore. Why is it always him that makes her feel like a cowardly idiot...?<p>

She gritted her teeth. No, she can do this if she tried. She abruptly stopped and looked up in the darkening sky, "I can face him!" she hollered, "I can most definitely face him!"

"Oi," called out a familiar deadpanned voice, "What nonsense are you saying to yourself?"

Her head immediately jerked to where the sound was coming from. Her eyes widened when she saw the unique light brown hair standing in front of her, arms crossed. She almost fell backwards as she crouched down to bundle up some snow. With a loud grunt, she threw the ball towards her rival who swiftly dodged it by tilting his head to the side.

"Wh-Wh-why are you here?" she questioned. She's getting all jittery again.

He looked at her with his poker face, "What do you mean by that china?" he smirked, "I'm here because of the snowball fight remember?"

Her face burned up, "Y-you..."

His grin slowly got bigger but then turned into a frown when he looked over her shoulder. With a 'tsk', he went passed Kagura and in a swift motion, he unnoticeably grabbed her hand and ran towards a tree to crouch down, dragging the girl down with him.

"Wha-?" before she could say anything else, her mouth was covered by his tan hand. _What is he doing?!_

"Shh..." he stood still and stared at the figure walking towards them.

" .ta-san..." called out a voice, "Where are you...?"

Kagura widened her eyes, it was Anego. She's probably looking for the sadist to annihilate. She should probably let her know that he is here. She tried saying something but the boy somehow blocked all of the sounds coming from her. She was only able to make a little bit of noise that might as well been none at all. She was in frustration as she watched the brunette looking around violently as she kicked a few tree branches around.

She was looking at the broken branches and snow. This would actually be a really cool scenery for an art project. She tried memorizing the scene until her eyes somehow wandered down at the sadist's left hand.

Her eyes widened._ Oh god..._

Kagura had just realized something. The sadist's hand it not just near her. Nor is it just around her. It's actually touching her... right on her face. Right on her precious mouth.

And his other hand?

Another news flash.

It's snaking around her waist...

Her heart immediately started thumping. How could she have let this happen? Letting him so close to her? No, no, no, no... this must be a prank. She knew that she was ready to see him, but she was_ not_ ready to be in such close contact... not yet...

Actually, she would _never_ be ready for him to embrace her waist like this...

The redhead closed her eyes. She cannot believe this is happening. No way this is all possible. Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe she is just imagining things. That she somehow got knocked out by a snowball and now her mind is just playing tricks with her...

But as she closed her eyes, all she saw was darkness. And instead, she could feel the soft, constant breathing on the back of her neck.

_It's so warm..._

She's getting the shivers down her spine...

and it's not from the cold.

Kagura popped her eyelids open, now knowing that this is not a dream. She tried to breath normally, saying that this is nothing to be worked up about. It's not like he is sexually harassing her or anything.

Not yet anyway.

When she felt a bit more calm, she gradually began to become more and more aware of her surroundings. While she saw how white the snow was, she also had suddenly realized how the Sadist's hands were, and surprisingly, large and warm...

...very, very warm...

She could almost-

...

Wait.

Why is all of her observations is of the Sadist...?

Just then, the boy had removed his hand and she quickly realized that the warmth was gone. She felt slightly disappointed. Like something left her...

Huh...?

Why did she feel a bit sad that he let go of her? It's not like she liked it or anything... If anything, she found it slightly irritating that he held her so close in such a familiar way.

"Okay, she's gone." he stated as he searched around the perimeters once more. His crimson eyes went back to the red-head, "Oi china," he deadpanned as he pointed at her, "What's up with that?"

She looked at him curiously, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your face," he smirked, "Oh, is it because you're all sad that I let go of you?"

Her eyes widened. _Wait, did I look disappointed just now?_

"What?! No way!" she retaliated. She needs to cover this up, "You were just imagining things. Probably because you wished that I would be sad for such a pitiful reason."

He leaned forward, completely ignoring her previous combat, "Do you want me to hold you again? Is that it? Would you like that? Who knew you were that kind of person china?"

She backed away, "Like hell I want you to hold me you sadist!" she bellowed, "And let me get this straight, I am NOT like that damn it!"

"Then why didn't you do anything when I touched you the first time?"

She could feel her face burn up at the word 'touch'. He's totally enjoying this, "B-Because!" she stuttered, "You were holding me down, I couldn't move!"

"Correction, you couldn't _speak_," he pointed out, "You could've kicked me in the balls if you wanted to."

She gritted her teeth, "W-well..." _Damn it, I can't think of anything_, "Well I..."

His smile was continuously growing, "Ah, nothing to say to that I see."

The glutinous girl stood up robotically and was still for a moment, "I'm going." she stated. She doesn't want to embarrass herself any further, "See you later." As she began to walk away she heard his voice again.

"Wait."

Her heart skipped a beat. She paused for a moment. What does he want from her now? She swiftly turned around with a frown on her face. But before she could do anything, she felt a cold rush on her face.

_Don't tell me..._

She touches her nose. It melted into water.

She clenched her fist.

It was snow...

"KORA!" she roared. She cannot believe that just actually happened, "THAT'S CHEATING!"

"How was that cheating?" he shrugged with his palms facing upward, "All I did was get you out, fair and square. You just don't like the fact that I won this round."

She was cracking her knuckles, "You sadist...!" she was about to blow him a punch but stopped herself. For a while, she froze in that position but then lowered her hand and turned her head with a frown on her face.

She's not ready... to touch him again.

The bishounen faced boy just stared at the china girl, his face mirroring the girl's. He doesn't like this... Why is she acting like this? Why is she so introverted?

_Why is she holding back?_

"You..." he paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should ask the question. Kagura looked up at his face to listen to what he was about to say. His face looked pretty serious unlike his usual poker face. She rarely sees this face. What kind of question makes him looks like this? What kind of topic makes him look like this? His mouth slowly opened again, "...Why do you-"

"HORAAAA!" hollers a voice.

Before Kagura knew it, her arch rival was on the ground, face in the cold snow. On the back of his head was what use to be a snowball. Partially clear and white. Behind the body was Otae, smiling with her victory. "I finally got you..."

She looked up and found Kagura who was completely speechless, "Huh?" she blinked twice, "Kagura-chan? What are you doing here?"

_No way..._

"Kagura-chan...?"

Wasn't he just about to ask her a question? He was going to tell her something. Probably something important...

_Oh my goood!_

_What was he going to ask? This is the worst timing ever in timings! It's even worse than when a girl is flirting with a taken boy and his girlfriend just happens to waltz into the room even though she is NOT suppose to be there. Like how Anego shouldn't be here! Why IS she here? Didn't she just leave minutes before? Didn't she already looked over this place? Why is she back? Why did she choose this time out of all times to throw the freakin ball?_

The redhead looked down at his lifeless body, dumbfounded. Should she just ask him? No, that would be weird... and really awkward. Then what should she do? Should she try to forget? No... she has a feeling that she won't be able to forget...

This is going to bother her for a long, long time...

"Kagura-chan!"

She bolted her head up, "Huh?"

Otae was right in front of her, "Kagura-chan, what's the matter?" she asked, "I had to say your name 5 times to get your attention," she looked a bit worried, "Is anything wrong?"

She violently shook her head. She can't let her know about this, "Nope! I'm all good!" She stiffly walked passed her beloved Anego as she awkwardly laughed even though there was nothing funny to laugh about, "L-lets go eat some free food! A...ahahahaha!"

The brunette just stood there, speechless of what she just saw. "Huh...?" She tilted her head to the side with her finger touching her cheek.

"What's up with her...?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Notes:<span> I am going to upload the next chapter really soon since it'll be short. Probably less then 2 weeks. **

**If you have any questions, suggestions, or just comments on how the story is so far, please do comment~ **

**I wish you guys a belated Merry Christmas! XD**

**- Sahara**


	15. Christmas Meeting

A 3-Z OkiKagu Fanfict

**Hey you guys! I'm sorry for not keeping my promise for the 2 week update. There had been a mishap at school and this took a bit longer than I had expected. ^_^ll**

**Thank you for ElleinadOtaku0_0. Conny C, yukikaze1410, AkumaNeko-Chan, HeheSmile, Korenai-chan, and FireGemini for commenting. You guys made my day when I read them~**

**Anyways, Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>"It's snowing..."<p>

Kagura was in her room, looking outside through her fogged up window. It's weird. It's already Christmas day but it doesn't feel like it. Her brother was downstairs making a Christmas dinner, but... her dad still wasn't home yet.

Umibozo said that he would be here in an hour or so. But she wasn't sure whether or not he'll fulfill that statement. That old man breaks too many promises these days.

With her pointer finger, the redhead drew a circle on the window. It had already been a week since the snowball fight and the unknown question is still trapped in her head. Her frown deepened.

_Stupid sadist..._

It's all his fault that he let himself get hit by a snowball right when he was about to say something.

She sighed. She wished that she could forget. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't.

As her thoughts continued to run through her head, the circle soon turned into a name. And before she knew it, that name was 'Okita'.

_Huh...? Okita...?_

Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. Flustered, she immediately tried to erase the name she had unconsciously wrote on the window with her hands. In left of it was a jagged swipe in the middle of the blurred window.

Kagura looked through the clear opening. The snow today was not like a blizzard, nor was it like a drizzle for rain. It was the perfect amount, at the perfect speed, and on the perfect holiday. Each snowflake delicately fell into the plush snow. The sky was nearly dark but the colorful Christmas lights brightened the afternoon.

The redhead's face softened. _She_ had always wanted to see snow like this...

"Kagura!" called out a voice from behind the door, "Can you come here for a minute?"

The girl stood still for a moment before reluctantly leaving the window. With a silent groan, she opened the door and closed it behind her as she started nonchalantly into her brother's blue eyes.

"What?" she wants this to be quick. She doesn't feel like talking to her brother right now.

He gave his usual closed smile, "Can you help me prepare the food?" he asked warmly.

She didn't even respond as she began to walk past him and to the kitchen. She took a cucumber and began to cut it until her brother stopped her.

"Just wash the vegetables for me."

The glutinous girl glanced him a look before going to the sink. There was a long silence until she started the water.

Kamui took the cucumber Kagura started. He seemed hesitant before opening his mouth, "You know..." he paused for a moment as he began to chop the cucumber, "You've been pretty quiet lately," he finally said.

She stared at the lettuce head she was rinsing, "...Can't a girl have mood changes?" she answered. _That was partially true at least..._

"Well yes. Of course," he agreed, "But, this has been going on for... several days now" he explained in a slight worrisome tone.

The girl lifted her head to survey her brother, "What are you trying to say?" she questioned. She was getting a bad feeling about this. Does he know something he shouldn't have found out?

"...Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

She raised a brow, "Not really."

He frowned, "Are you sure?" he urged, "Nothing suspicious at your school?"

She couldn't believe her ears, "Nii-san!" she bellowed. "Do you not trust me?!"

"Of course I trust you," he assured, "But... I'm worried that something is bothering you and that you're not telling me."

She frowned. What is up with him? Normally he doesn't ask these kind of things. So why? Why is he suddenly all tense?

"You're sounding like papi," she confessed grumpily.

"I only sound like him because I know that you're hiding something from me," her brother responded.

Kagura stopped washing the vegetable. Did he say what she think he said? She doesn't get it. How does he always know when she hides things? Can he read minds or something? Either way, no matter what, she's not going to tell him. Even if he bribed her with sukonbu...

or anything for that matter.

"Just tell me. All I need is to know."

She mentally rolled her eyes. _Oh c'mon_, she knows that if he says that he is not going to do anything about it, he will at some point do _something_ about it. No matter how many times she tells him not to.

"...It's none of your business..."

He grinned seeing that he had just tricked his little sister, "Oh! So there_ is_ something!"

Her eyes widened in realization. _Damn it. I should've just lied and said nothing was up..._

"Is it about your grades? Friendship problems? A boy?" he asked eagerly.

She winced at the word 'boy'.

"So it's a boy?" he predicted. His grin turned into a stiff face, "There's a boy isn't there."

"There's no boy!" she bluntly lied. _Uhg, why do I have to be so easy to read?_

"There's no point in lying," he said, "I already know the look you make when I get something right," He slowly slid closer to her, "So what's up with this guy? Who is he and what did he do to you?"

She squeezed the lettuce. Her brother is seriously starting to annoy her. "You said that you just needed to know..."

"That's right," Kamui replied, "I need to know in full detail. Now tell me everything," he demanded.

"I don't wanna," Kagura insisted.

"C'mon, it's Christmas," he coaxed.

"That's what I should be saying."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

The redhead dropped the vegetable into the sink "That's it!" she stomped to grab her coat and umbrella, "I'm going for a walk."

"Hey, you can't go!" he ordered, "It's cold outside!"

"I'm still going," she stormed as she swung the door open.

"Wait, Kagura. Kagur-"

_Slam!_

There was a long silence. The male redhead gradually dropped his hands and let them hang beside him as he stared at the quiet door. When Kamui finally understood that his sister has no means on coming back for awhile, he sighed as he stared at the sink, the tap water still running.

"Have I gone a bit too far...?"

* * *

><p>Kagura strolled down the solemn street, having her umbrella in one hand and some sukonbu she found in her jacket in the other.<p>

_It really is a beautiful christmas..._

_Too bad my stupid nii-chan had to ruin it._

The greedy girl came across a white field that was so pure with snow that it seemed to have only been touched by the air itself. With an idea in mind, she began to walk on top of the snow and to the middle of the field. She looked over her shoulder, seeing the footprints trailing behind her. _Well, the snow had to be tampered at some point in time._

She scooped up a bundle of snow and carefully formed it into a ball. She stared at it for a moment and then started to pile up more and more snow onto the ball. When it slowly became bigger, she placed it on top of the untouched snow. She then made another one just like it except smaller and placed it on top of the bigger ball and poked two holes to represent the eyes and a "U" shaped thing as the mouth. She took a step back and observed it with an unencumbered smile on her face.

"I'll name you Sadaharu no. 26," she chirped. She surveyed the creation she made for a while as the white fluffs slowly descended from the sky. Soon her grin transformed into grimace.

_I wish I can show this to you mommy..._

…

_"Hey... what's your dream Kagura-chan?" her late mother asked as she laid in her bed like usual. She stroked her daughter's hair who was sitting on her knees like always._

_The six year old stood before her, "My dream?" she thought long and hard, "I have many many dreams."_

_"And what are one of those many many dreams?"_

_She grinned triumphantly, "To beat Nii-chan!"_

_The mother chuckled, "Is that so?" She smiled, "What a nice dream..."_

_"What about you mommy?" the little girl asked with her bright blue orbs, "What's your dream?"_

_The lady seemed surprise for a moment before she recovered to her old self, "My dream you say..." she solemnly looked up at the ceiling, "Have you ever heard of snow?"_

_Her face looked curious, "No," she confessed. They lived in a city where all they have is rain. She cocked her head to the side, "What is it?"_

_Her mom was silent for a moment, "Snow..." she began, "Snow is white... Very, very white," she explained, "... and beautiful..."_

_"Like me?" Kagura asked with a wide smile on her face._

_The mother gave out a slight giggle as she pat her little daughter on the head, "Yep..." she answered, "Almost as beautiful as you..."_

_The small child smiled cheerfully, "Then someday I'll see this snow with you mommy!" she decided. She brought herself to a closed smile and her eyes closed as well, "So get better okay?"_

_The sick one nodded as her mouth weakly curved upwards. She then caressed her sweet little child on the cheek, "Snow..." she began, "is a wonderful thing..."_

…

Tear drops fell from the tip of Kagura's chin and pierced the snow one by one. She forced a stern face, thinking that it will somehow stop her from wailing out loud.

_I will not cry...!_

Her lips began to quiver but she insisted on keeping the face.

_Mommy wouldn't like that!_

She tried to smile but failed when all she did was twitch her eyes and mouth. She stared at the little snowman she made while doing so.

"Oi," hollered a voice, "What's with that ugly face?"

Her eyes widened as she jerked her head to where the voice was coming from.

_Don't tell me..._

The redhead plastered on a calm face, "I was smiling, damn it."

He blinked a few times as he continued to stare at her, "That was a _smile_...?"

"Shut up you sadist. I don't wanna talk to you right now," she retorted, "Shouldn't you be at home, suffering with your little concussion?"

He was quiet for a moment. He had already recovered from when the killing machine threw that snowball (more like a cannon) at him. When he woke up from that painful experience, he remembered exactly where he had left off before he fell unconscious. He knew that he was about to ask her question. He would ask her again, but he feels as though now is not the time. He doesn't know why, he just felt like it.

No, actually he does know. He knows that he shouldn't ask it now. Not when china is like this.

Not when she makes a face like that.

He knows that her smile right now is fake. And her anger as well. It doesn't have that usual vibe to it. He knows that she is hiding something on the inside. Something that she is not telling him. But why hide it? Why make such a fake smile? He wished that she can just come out and say it. So she can go back to her normal self. The smile she makes when she is truly happy. The one that pierces his cold heart. The one that she never truly gives him.

Completely ignoring the redhead's question, he looked down at the snowman, "What's that?"

She glared at him before answering the question, "It's a snowman of course," she informed, "What else?"

He stared at it for awhile, "It looks stupid."

"KORA!" she roared. There she goes again, "What gives the right to say that?!"

He stayed silent as he eyed the thing blankly. Secretly, he actually thought it was pretty cute. And since Kagura made it, it makes it all the better. He kneeled down and stuck out his pointer finger so he could touch it until Kagura scooped it up protectively.

"Don't touch it if you don't like it!" she exclaimed angrily, "You're going to kill it!"

His red eyes gazed into her blue ones, "Aw, c'mon. I'm not all that bad."

The glutinous girl continued to frown as her hands slightly shook. His strong eyes makes her feel all hot inside even though it's so cold out here in the snow. She doesn't like this feeling. Why? Why does she feel all jittery when there's nothing to be nervous about? All he's doing is looking at her.

Just looking at her.

Though it feels like he's looking into her soul.

As she was still in daze, the boy pointed at something behind her, "Oh, look," he observed emotionless.

With a soft 'hm' the redhead curiously turned her head.

Immediately after she spun her head, with no hesitation, the sadist swiftly flicked the top of the little snowman's head as if he was flicking a tiny bug off a table.

"Waddya talking about?" the girl looked back, "There was nothing-"

Her eyes widened when she saw the headless snowman in her hands. She shook as she clenched her teeth. She shot her head up with angered eyes.

"YOU SADIST!" she roared, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

He smirked devilishly, "That's what you get for not letting me touch it."

"You bastard..." she clenched her teeth as she twisted her body so her back was facing the sadist's face. She still clutched onto what was left of the snowman. He felt pretty proud of himself until.

"Mommy..."

His devious grin was quickly replaced with a not so happy one, "...Mommy?" he mumbled questionably. _What's she saying? Is that her mom or something?_

He shook his head with a deniable smile on his face. _No way. How can a snowman be her mom?_

Before he could agree to the statement he made in his head just now, he caught a glimpse of her face.

Right then, his heart dropped and his mind went blank. She looks like she is about to cry. It almost seems that she is mourning over that thing as if it was dead.

Remorse suddenly ate the sadist up. What should he do now? He feels as though he is in a really awkward position. He quietly looked down and stared at the snow. Suddenly a light bulb lit up in his head.

"China," he deadpanned.

She turned her head, "What?" she grumbled.

He hesitated before he frowned and awkwardly handed her another mini snowman, "Here."

The girl froze for a moment, surprised of what was happening just now.

Is this seriously happening? The sadist is doing something... nice for once...?

Is that even _possible_?

Unsure, she took the object from his hand and cupped the base of the ball with her two hands. She stared at it for awhile before twisting around.

She glanced to her right before she squirmed around, "Th-thanks..." Kagura mumbled over her shoulder.

He eyed at her crouched back before forming a slight grin on his face, "Oh... so the monster _can_ be nice for once."

Her eye twitched before she turned her head around, "Whaddya talking about? I'm always a nice person," she argued, "Just not to you."

_I should be saying the same thing_. She also wanted to say.

"And I'm only nice to you today because it's Christmas." she continued as she placed the snowman down in the snow, "Be happy that I decided that."

He raised a brow, "Oi, oi... that last sentence wasn't very nice though."

"Shut up you sadist."

_Heh, that wasn't very nice either... _His eyelids lowered as he scooted closer to the redhead. He was quiet for a moment and Kagura was beginning to think if she went a bit too far until she felt something familiarly warm on her right hand.

Her eyes perked up as her face immediately burned up. All of the sudden, her whole body began to harden.

"K-Kora!" she sputtered, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He smirked. He loves seeing her all flustered, "Giving you your punishment," he simply answered.

"Wha...?" She gritted her teeth as her face continued to get hotter. _What the hell?_ She still feels uncomfortable when he touches her. She tells him to go away, she gives him so many signs...

so why won't he just stop?

"Let go." she demanded stiffly.

She felt her hand being squeezed tighter, "No."

Kagura's eyes widened before she looked down on the ground, "...Why not?"

"Because it's your punishment," He looked at her with his usual eyes,

"Be glad that I'm not doing anything more."

The redhead could feel her face burn up when he said that. What the hell is this guy saying?! She wants to punch him. She wants to kick him... But she doesn't want to touch him any further. Although... if it prevents him from holding her hand, then maybe...

She suddenly felt the warmth traveling up her arm. She gave a little jolt and immediately, with her free hand, she grabbed the sadist's sneaky hand and flipped him over, having his back slam into the cold snow.

Okita slowly got up as he carefully rubbed his head. Pain was written all over his face. "Ow..." he muttered, "what was that for china?"

Without any hesitation, Kagura bolted up and began to walk away. But before she walked any further, she turned around and stuck out her pink tongue.

"You suck!" she bellowed.

She twisted back around and began running towards home.

"Oi, china," he called out casually, "Don't you want to bring the wonderful snowman?"

She continued running, leaving the sadist behind with his usual face. When she was almost out of sight, he sighed in disappointment.

"Whatever, I'll take it then..." he mumbled to himself. He began to look around but then he raised a brow, "Huh? Where is it...?"

After a few more glances around the perimeter. He slowly began to smirk, realizing where the snowman was.

"Accepting my gifts already? Ara ara..." his grin got bigger,

"it seems that you've already started to fall for me..."

* * *

><p>Kagura closed the front door with her back and stood there for a moment as she read the time on the wall clock.<p>

_8:54pm..._

She inwardly sighed before she glanced down at the cold object being cupped in her hands.

_Why did I bring it...?_

She didn't know why, but it seemed that her body naturally took the snowman before she left. Maybe it's because she didn't want the thing to belong to the sadist since it's sure that he'll probably smash it when if he took it back to his place. Who would want such a fate? Anyways, she already accepted it. And it was the least he could do for beheading her last one.

Even with that conclusion, her stomach felt empty. With a pout, she pulled the handle on the freezer and placed the mini snowman in it.

It's not like she _wanted_ to keep it.

Although she had to admit, it _was _kind of cute.

Right as she closed the freezer door, the front door swung open and a tired yet enthusiastic man came barging in.

"Daddy's home!"

Kagura peered over at the familiar voice and her face immediately lightened up which instantly disappeared to replace an angry one. Before the old man could do anything, she ran over and kicked her beloved dad in the face.

"HEY YOU OLD MAN!" the redhead stormed, "Do you know what time it is?! You said you'll be here over 3 hours ago damn it!"

Umibozo scrambled to get on his knees and nervously pressed his worn out hands together as he begged for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Kagura-chan. But daddy had some last minute work and I had to finish it before I got home."

"Che, like I haven't heard that before."

He held out a bag of goodies hoping it would be a good peace offering, "I brought presents."

Kagura glanced at the wrapped presents inside of the plastic bag. Her face slightly perked up. How many present were in that bag? Five? Six? Seven? And those were only the ones that she could see.

She crossed her arms to make it seem that it was a hard decision to make, "I guess I can forgive you today since I'm such a good daughter," she decided.

He smiled as he gently placed the bag on the ground. He then spread his arms as a gesture for her to come over and hug him, "Merry Christmas, Kagura."

She eyed her father as she tried hard not to smile with glee, "I'll say it after you give me the presents," she said. He had no idea how happy those words made her feel inside.

Her father dropped his arms and laughed with amusement, happy that his Kagura-chan hadn't changed a bit, "Where's your brother?" he asked calmly.

"Kamui?" she was thinking for a moment, "He's..." The redhead was about to answer the question when she realized that she too didn't know where her baka-nii chan was either. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him at all since she came back home. The house was quiet and the only new thing here was the food on the table. She turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where _is_ he...?"

* * *

><p>Kamui was speed walking aimlessly around the town. His little sister was gone for over an hour. And like any older sibling, he got worried and went out to look for her. It's been who knows how long but there was still no sight of her.<p>

"Kagura! If you can hear me answer me!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. He waited for a moment but there was no response. Snow descended from the sky and Kamui was getting the chills. He started getting all of these unnecessary thoughts in his head. _What if she is being buried under the snow? Or she got injured? Or worse! She got kidnapped?!_ He shook his head. _No no no... that would never happen. She must be sitting at a park bench or something..._

He upped his speed walk to a run and his head was looking all over the place.

"Kagura! Kagura are you here? Kagu-"

_thunk!_

His right shoulder bumped into someone else's. Unhurt, he vaguely turned around to see who he bumped into.

"Sorry," Kamui apologized half heartedly. He was about to walk off again when the person replied.

"Oh? Another guy around my age walking around in this time at night?" the person commented, "Should I be suspicious about this?"

The male redhead eyed the person more closely than before. The boy, who seemed to have sandy brown hair, is saying very unneeded things._ Suspicious? I should be the one being suspicious!_

"No, nothing obsure about anything. I'm actually looking for someone." he explained. Kamui stood for a moment until he got an idea, "Hey, have you seen a girl with reddish-orange hair and blue eyes like mine?" he questioned hopefully, "She's my sister and she seemed to have ran off somewhere."

The boy raised a brow in surprise before returning to his old look, "A girl with red hair?" he restated, "Are you sure such a person exists?" he even brought his voice to a whisper, "Did she dye it?"

Kamui was getting slightly defendant, "No," he answered stiffly, "It's her actual hair. And, yes, such a girl does exist, she's my sister." He's starting to piss Kamui off. Out of all the people in the world, why the hell did he have to run into this guy?

The sandy haired boy was silent for a moment, his face still, "A girl like that huh...?" he bluntly thought for a moment as his crimson eyes looked upward, "Then nope, never seen such a girl."

His eye twitched a bit, realizing how much time he had wasted with this bastard, "I see..." he started to show off his fake smile, "Well sorry for the bother."

"Oh wait."

_What now?_ Kagura's brother paused for a moment and turned to look at him again with his smile, "Yes?"

"Well, if I _were_ to see such a girl then I will tell you. But I can't really do that if I don't know your name." the sandy haired teen implied.

"Kamui." the male redhead simply stated. His smile slowly started to break into a devilish smirk, "And yours?"

"Okita Sougo," he grinned.

"...Good to know. I'll be sure to find you some time," the sibling walked off, his back facing him as he waved, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

With a smirk, the sadist buried his hands in his pockets and turned towards the other direction. As the boy started walking off, Kamui observed him in the corner of his eye.

He chuckled. _That guy..._

Annoying, arrogant, and stupid. That man has all the traits that Kamui detests the most in a person. What are the odds that he actually found a person like that?

Even though he seemed innocent. Even though he said that he never saw her. He doesn't know why but... for some reason he has this small intuition that...

No.

He doesn't just feel. Every single thing about him was suspicious.

That man _knows_.

The guy most definitely saw his precious Kagura not too long ago.

Now to think why he would want to hide it from him...

He better not be doing anything suspicious around her.

Kamui closed his eyes and his lips curved upward.

"Okita... Sougo..."

_What an interesting boy._

_So interesting that..._

_it almost annoys him._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span> Yeah, finally Kamui starts to notice about what's going on with Kagura's love life~ XD**

**So what do you guys think of the story? Any suggestions? Questions? If yes, please do comment. It'll make me very happy~ **

**I'm warning you, it's going to take awhile before the next chapter is up. Maybe a bit more than a month? But don't worry, it'll be long! **

**To make up for my lateness, I decided to make this: **

One thing what everyone got for Christmas:

**Kondo:** Pictures of Otae

**Otae:** Baagan Dash maker

**Hijikata:** Mayo poster

**Kyuubei:** Fake ****

**Kagura:** Sukonbu filled pillow

**Okita:** Cursing Kit

**Shinpachi:** Glasses cleaner

**Ginpachi:** Two tickets to the candy factory

**Katsura:** Extra soft shampoo and conditioner

**Otose:** Anti aging cream

**Love you all~ **

**- Sahara**


	16. New Years

A 3-Z OkiKagu Fanfict

**Oh my god, has it been 5 months already? I'm sorry you guys, this is my fault. I lost my writing fetish for a while but now I'm back! And hopefully it'll stay~ **

**Thank you to Cocoaspaces, sha5aditto, ResyaAfhirsa00018, cleonaya, the passerby, korenai-chan, hvan, little101, FireGemini, Badmintonholicxxx, Dente-di-leone, and HeheSmile for commenting!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>"Kagura-chan! You look so pretty!"<p>

The redhead had on a red yakuza with white lily designs on it. Not many people can pull it off unless their skin is as white as hers. She tied her orange-red hair up into a loose bun which sticks out a bit in the back. Kagura was with Otae and Kyubei at the new years festival which was incredibly bright since the sky was so dark.

"I know right?" Kagura gloated, standing up straight and tall with her hands on her hips, "I look very sexy and mature, yes?"

Otae laughed, who was in a yellow yakuza with pink stripes, "Oh most definitely, you better woo some men tonight."

Kagura smiled devilishly, "Yeah, of course!"

The three of them were waiting for Otae's younger brother, Shinpachi, but he went off somewhere so now they are wandering around the brightly lit stands.

"Hey! Lets go over there!" Kagura exclaimed as she pointed towards a carnival game.

The three of them walked over to a place where it looked like you are suppose to toss hoops onto bottles. Kyuubei went first.

As Kyubei tried to throw hoops onto the bottle, Otae and Kagura were chatting from behind.

"You know, don't you think it would've been more fun if everyone else joined us as well?" Otae asked.

"Yeah! Especially Ginpachi-sensei!" agreed the redhead joyously, "I wonder if he's here."

She smiled, "Hmm, maybe."

She looked around thoughtfully and then faced her dear Anego, "But I wouldn't want that sadist to come with us..." Kagura stated.

Otae raised a brow, "Really?" she doesn't think Kagura is telling the truth, "but you guys always have so much fun."

She scoffed, "If you think fun is babbling and kicking one another, then yes. I have so much fun with that bastard."

"C'mon, how can you say that Kagura-chan?" the brunette grinned mischievously, "After all, you guys have been getting pretty intimate lately."

The redhead's face instantly burned red, "Wh-what?! How can you say such a thing?" She flustered, "We are NOT getting intimate!" She denied, arms crossed.

"What are you guys talking about?" joined in Kyubei who just finished her carnival game. She held a big brown bear, needing to occupy both of her hands just to hold it.

"Nothing!" Kagura sharply annunciated.

Otae laughed, her hand covering her mouth as Kyubei stood there; puzzled.

* * *

><p>"Oi Sougo," Hijikata began, his eyes closed, "Can you please eat the cotton candy <em>without<em> cursing me?"

The sadist took another bite of the pink fluff, "Sure, Hijikata-san," he said between chews, "if you die first."

"You go die first!"

"Now now you two." the gorilla man comforted, "It's the new years. Lets not fight so soon. Okay?"

"Until I go to this man's funeral, I will never stop fighting." Okita admitted coldly.

The black haired man exhaled some smoke, trying hard to calm his anger, "Until he falls off a cliff, I will never stop fighting."

"Until this man burns in hell, I will never stop fighting."

"Until this boy-"

"Oh come on you guys!" Isao begged, his hands clasped together, "Please, stop fighting!"

Okita narrowed his eyes and turned his head the other way. He was a bit disappointed when he heard that the mayo lover was joining him and Kondo to the festival. He should've just gone with a mayo bottle. Everything would've been better that way.

_Today is going to be a crappy night..._ he thought to himself.

"Um... excuse me?" a light voice called out to him.

His thoughts got cut off when he looked back up to see a girl around his age looking at him coyly. She had brown hair and was holding her little yellow handbag with her two hands up front. The girl had on a blue yukata.

He looked at her indifferently, "What?"

Kondo oogled over the fairly good looking girl before he whispered to the sadist, "Sougo... do you _know_ this girl?"

"No." he responded in his normal volume. He didn't know who she was but he already he knows why she went up to him.

"Ano..." she fidgeted, "...are you with anyone right now?" she asked quietly in an attempt to be cute.

He stared at her for a moment. He could tell that with just an hour with her he'll be bored. Sure she was cute, sure she seemed nice. But a girl like that can easily be pick up anywhere . A girl like that is boring, stupid, and easy to manipulate. The only girl that isn't boring like that is china. The only girl that is worth his time. The only girl he can be with for a lifetime.

This girl, however, is just a useless toy he can only use for a day.

But...

He smirked, "No, not at all." he said in his most seductive voice.

A day is all he needs to lighten up his mood.

* * *

><p>It was now Otae's turn to do the carnival game. It took her five tries, two more than she was allowed to. But when she couldn't get it, she insisted it was broken and "persuaded" the man to allow her as many turns as she wants until she makes it. When she finally got it in, she took a stuffed pig as her prize and walked back to her two friends to parade it.<p>

"Oh, it's so _cute_!" Kagura heartily exclaimed.

"Hehe, right?"

"What are you going to name it?" Kyubei asked.

"Hmm, maybe Ako?" Otae decided with a smile, "A cute name for a cute animal."

"Even so, the pig isn't as cute and beautiful as you, Otae-san."

The whole conversation went to an immediate stop at the familiar annoying voice. Tae's head slowly turned over to find a gorilla man right next to her.

Instinctively, she grabbed the man's head and smashed it into the ground with a different kind of smile on her face.

"Kondo-san!" bellowed the mayo lover. He ran over and kneeled next to him.

"What do you think you guys are doing here? Letting that man so close to me makes me feel like a spider is crawling up my back." Otae stated. Every syllable was brisk and raw.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to go all out and hurt him!" he bellowed, "We just wanted to enjoy the festival is all."

"You guy can have fun here," she smiled grimly, "Just not near me, understood?"

"Tae-chan..."

"By the way..." the brunette spoke once again, "Where is the other idiot to make up your stupid three musketeers?"

"The sadist?" Toshi restated. Kagura looked over when she heard the familiar nickname. Deep down she wanted to know where he was as well.

"He found some girl and ditched us without our consent." he bluntly explained.

Kagura cringed at those words. _Seriously? Is it true? He went over to flirt with some girl?_ She knew he is a popular guy and to most people's idiotic eyes he's good looking... but... why does it make her heart feel weird? Like there is a hole in it now or something.

Is it because of how he treated her on Christmas? Does she actually think that she's now... special?

Whatever, it's not like she cared or anything. He can do whatever he wants. Doesn't matter to her.

Or at least she _thinks_ it doesn't matter...

He stood back up and lit another cigarette, "That idiot. Once he finds someone to toy with, he completely manipulates her," he sighed, "I feel bad for that girl... not that she'll notice until the very end."

She tightened her fists.

_Ugh_, what an idiot for her to actually have thought that. He flirts with several girls exactly the same way as her. And she will not fall for that stupid trick. The only difference about her is that she is a bit more resistant than most girls. But he doesn't care. He is a moving spirit. That narcissistic prince doesn't care about anyone other than himself.

"Hey, it's my turn to play that carnival game!" the redhead shouted. Playing might help her forget about that playing bastard.

"Oh yeah! Go ahead Kagura-chan," Otae acknowledged with a smile.

Kagura walked up to the counter and gave the man a few dollars, "Give me some-"

"Kaguraaaa!"

Her eye twitched. Knowing who the voice belonged to, she sighed and twisted her body around, "What?"

Her older brother just smiled, "Papa is waiting at the shrine to pray with us."

She groaned, "Can't we go in just a bit?" she pointed at the tent, "I wanna play this game."

"He can only be here for a certain amount of time before he leaves for work. He already delayed it just to be with us," Kamui reasoned, "Can't you save this for later?"

Kagura stared at her brother and reluctantly nodded with a soft "hn". She turned back around to her two friends and told them she'll be back and will find them later. They nodded and waved at her as she left with her brother.

* * *

><p>The two wandered for what seemed like hours. Kagura's stomach began to grumble, "I'm hungry," she groaned, "Go get me some sokunbu. And why aren't we at the damn place yet?"<p>

Her brother continued to walk, immune to her complaints, "I'll get you some later. And we're almost there."

"That's what you said 5 minutes ago you baka nii-san..." she cursed under her breath.

Tagging behind her older sibling, she quietly surveyed the festival with sparkling eyes. She had always loved festival ever since she was little. The sparkling lights, the food, the games, and...

And...

_Huh?_

_Is that...?_

Through the crowd, she saw two people together, a girl in a blue yukata and a familiar sandy haired boy whose left arm is around her. The two were smiling at one another like one of those typical couples you see in movies.

Kagura guessed that she has some sort of a strong stare because right after she eyed them, the sadist's head gravitated to her direction and his crimson eyes met her blue orbs.

He smirked

Her eye twitched

* * *

><p>When Okita Sougo caught sight of the redhead, he was surprised to see her in his state with this girl... Anko was it? Or was it Sayo? Sano maybe? Well, whatever her name was, she must think he is a feminist now or something. But somehow, he could tell that she seemed slightly irritated.<p>

_Ara ara, is this jealousy I see?_

He smirked, a bit happy that the china girl is getting a little aggravated to see him with another girl. Not that this bitch means anything to him. But maybe he can have some fun with this...

"Okita-senpai?" the girl questioned, realizing he completely ignored the last 30 seconds of their conversation, "Is there something interesting going on over there?"

"Huh?" he looked back down to the girl who is clearly head over heels with him already. _Heh, so easy..._ He gave his known smile, "Oh nothing as distracting as you." he lied.

The girl blushed.

"Hey," he began and with his free hand he pointed towards the area Kagura was in, "Is it okay if we go over there?"

She nodded, face still red, "Sure." she cutely answered.

His grin got bigger and a bit more genuine, "Good."

* * *

><p><em>Oh god.<em>

Kagura frowns when she sees the two walking towards her. She knows he is just trying to show off his new "girlfriend" in her face.

When the two are finally close enough, the sadist has the nerve to just pretend he just bumped into her when she knows he is purposely coming closer to her.

He looked at the red head with his innocent eyes, "Oh china! Fancy meeting you here."

Is she angry because she actually thought that what he did to her was special, and all the hugs and moves on her was for her and only her alone? Or was it because she actually _fell _for those stupid moves and meaningless words?

She hated herself for thinking that everything he did to her were actually true.

Kagura decided to go along with this little game, "Oh hello sadist," she greeted through gritted teeth, "I didn't see you there."

Sougo's "date" leaned towards him and whispered, "...Did she just call you a sadist?"

"It's my nickname," he explained, "Cute right?"

"What are you doing, taking advantage over such an innocent girl?"

She immediately faced the china girl, "E-Excuse me?"

Kagura walked up to the girl, "You should know that he is a player and, like I said before, a sadist. S-A-D-I-S-T." she spelled in a loud whisper.

Okita's eye twitched before he pushed the redhead away from his newest victim, "Now now, let's not say things that aren't true." he gave her a slight glare. He looked over to the girl, "I may have been a player in the past, but as I got to know you I realized you are my only one."

Kagura silently gagged as the gullible girl gushed out a smile and hearts were forming around her. He kept his hand around her and looked back at Kagura, "By the way, are you all alone? Did no one want to come with you because of your detestable personality?"

Her mouth flinched. Why is he being so mean to her? Didn't he tell her he kind of liked her? That he was close to liking her? That he wanted him to make her realize her true feelings for him? If he wanted her to feel hatred towards him, then yes. He has succeeded.

He has exceeded the limit.

The glutinous girl was about to spat out a combat when another voice cut her off, "No, she is not alone." said a male voice. She turned to her left to find her older brother standing there protectively.

"Nii-san...!"

Sougo widened his eyes for a moment, realizing who the guy was. And so did Kamui a few moments ago. The sadist returned to his normal smirk, "Oh, so your older brother is going to come to the rescue?"

Kamui just eyed the boy before ignoring him and turned back to Kagura, "Do you know this guy?"

She bowed down, "Sadly..." Kagura mumbled.

Her brother looked back at the sadist and smiled angrily, "Ahh, so you're acquainted with my sister."

_I'm going to kill you for lying to me..._

"Yes, I am," he brought the girl closer to him, "and this is my date for today." he explained as the girl blushed.

Kagura twinged. _So he _is_ with her..._

Kamui glanced at his beloved sibling and he was suddenly rushed with anger.

He knows.

He knows that look on her face. It's the same look when he talks about the guy that is bothering her. He glared at the boy, so _he_ is the guy that is making Kagura sad all the time.

"Hey, you idiot." he called out angrily.

Okita turned from his "girl" and looked up, "What? Did you just call me an idiot?"

"What gives you the right to taint Kagura, you idiot?"

The glutinous girl's face instantly turned red._ What the hell is he saying?!_

"Huh? What do you mean? I didn't do anything to that monster," he squinted his eyes, "And stop calling me an idiot. My name is Sougo, Okita Sougo you idiot."

"What you did was throwing your dirty Sadistic dust at her making her feel sad and confused all day!" he complained, "Do you know how many times I hear her sigh in one day, nowadays? Like _10_ times! And don't call me an idiot you idiot."

"What? That's not my fault! It's that china girl's fault for giving into my awesomeness."

"I'm not giving into you, you Sadist!" she bolted in.

Okita completely ignored her comment, "And I said my name is Okita Sougo!"

"You don't deserve to be called your actual name, nor are you worthy of Kagura!" he bellowed.

Kagura began to hit Kamui on the head, "You baka nii-chan! What the hell are you saying?!"

The sadist twitched for a moment. For a second, and just for a second. It felt a bit irritated of what Kamui had said. He almost wanted to strangle him, say that he is the only one for her, and strangle him again.

"Damn you..." he mumbled, "Who would ever want that glutinous monster as a girlfriend!?"

Right after the words flew from his mouth, he immediately regretted it.

_Oh shit..._

Kagura's eyes widened in shock. It took awhile for it to set in, but after she realized what he had said, she shrunk. So that's how he felt about her.

_A glutinous monster..._

Anger began to engulf her and her fists clenched. Didn't he want to make her realize her feelings for him? Wasn't he interested in her?

So everything really _was_ just a game to him.

Everything.

She clamped onto her brother's wrist and sped walked away to the shrine where her old man was waiting.

"Wait Kagura! I still need to talk with this-"

"Let's go."

The two sped walked away to the shrine where her old man was at. Not once did she look back.

_I can't believe I actually believed the words he said to me..._

The sandy haired boy stood there, staring at the redhead who was walking away from him. When she got swallowed up by the crowd, his face softened.

"A-ano... Okita-senpai?"

He still stared off into the distance, "Hm?"

She pouted, "Hey, you should be paying attention to me..."

He coldly eyed her, "What?"

The girl recoiled a bit and took a step backwards. She is confused why her senpai has suddenly changed personalities right after that redhead had left.

She tried to smile, "Hey, you know that redhead?"

His face stayed stiff, "Yeah?"

The female began to play with her fingers, "W-well she said that you were a sadist, yes? Even though it is a nickname, that is pretty mean don't you think?"

He cringed.

Without noticing, the girl kept on babbling, "Anyways, why is she so mean to you? She seems like she has a horrible personality and all she said were mean things. I wonder how her brother could-"

She suddenly felt a cold hand on her right shoulder. She jumped for a split second and once the girl's eyes met Okita's, she began to quiver.

The sadist's eyes were hard and dark. He could snap any minute, "You're annoying. Shut up and don't say anymore." he warned.

Her eyes trembled, "Wha-"

His grip on her shoulder became tighter, "I said shut up," he ordered.

Soon the girl's whole body shook, but not even a percent of him cared. He loosened his grip and began to run off towards the shrine, leaving his ex date fall to her knees.

* * *

><p>The skies seemed to get darker, but only because there weren't as many lights around the shrine. Kagura had already finished praying and now she was standing on the concrete, looking up at the stars.<p>

Her brother and father were behind her, quietly chatting amongst themselves, "Why does my daughter look so sad?" Umibozo complained, "This is making papi worried..."

"She met a guy that she has a weird relationship with." Kamui answered.

"Weird?" the baldie flipped out, "What do you mean by weird? What has he done to my precious Kagura!?"

"Nothing." Kamui assured, "...I think."

"What do you mean 'I think?" he demanded, "Kamui, I blame this all on you."

"Me? I'm not the one that goes halfway around the country just to mess around!"

"Messing around? I'm the one that makes the money in this family! I can't help it if my job tells me to go to Cupid or whatever!"

"It's Cuba."

While the two were arguing, they completely forgot about the lonely redhead, sighing.

She couldn't stop thinking about the words that the Sadist said.

_"Who would ever want that glutinous monster as a girlfriend!?"_

She doesn't know why, but why does it twinge her heart so much? Why does it keep on replaying in her mind? Why does she care about those words that the Sadist spoke of?

He said so many rude things to her and about her. Many that were very similar to those. So she doesn't understand why _now_ these words are glued to her head.

The glutinous girl punched her face to make her snap out of it which didn't really work, but it make some people stare.

"That stupid sadist..." she mumbled.

She then suddenly felt her hand being grabbed and pulled towards.

"Wha-"

She struggled and told the person to let go. Of course, the person didn't listen which made her resort to kicking. But the human dodged every attack and finally released her arm in a private area.

When she was finally real eased, she took three steps back and glared at the person's back, "Who the hell are you, bastard?" she wanted to know.

The person turned around, revealing his crimson eyes and sandy brown hair under the illuminating stars.

He playfully frowned, "Oi, that wasn't very nice to do for the man that saved you from your misery."

She was shocked for a moment but then immediately hardened her face again, "What are you doing here?" she bitterly stated, "Aren't you suppose to be with your date?"

He looked at her, surprised. _Is she angry? _"...what?"

"You know," she spat, "Brown hair, blue kimono." she paused for a moment before saying what was next on her mind, "... Your _girlfriend_."

The sadistic boy stared at her for a moment with his crimson eyes before answering, "...I ditched her," he simply stated.

Her eyes widened, "What?!"

"She bored me so I left her."

Her eyes furrowed, _what?! How can he just do that? _"You bastard! How dare you leave an innocent girl all alone like that! You were just toying with her from the beginning weren't you?" she chastised. But even though, why was she a bit happy when he said he left that girl to come see her?

_Wait, is it because I'm _jealous_? _

No way. It's not like she _wanted_ him to come here. That's impossible. She should be angry that he said those words to her. Calling her a glutinous monster should anger her. But it just doesn't anymore. In fact, it saddens her, and him being here somehow lightened the sadness within her heart.

It annoys her, really. Now that she knows everything's just a game with him, she should be pushing him away. But for some reason, she doesn't have to heart to do that. For some reason, she wants him to stay.

He grinned, "Aw don't be like that. You know that you're happy that the wonderful me is here."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Who in hell would be happy that you've decided to set your dirty feet right in front of my beautiful face?"

"You." he answered.

Her eyes twitched, "No, not me." she insisted.

His eyes looked mischievous, "Well you should at least be happy that I was the one that saved your life by taking you out here."

"How the hell did you save my life?" she harshly asked, "When you grabbed me, it felt more like you were about to kidnap and rape me!"

He smirked, "Would you like me to do that instead?"

Blood began rushing to her face, _How can he say that with so much confidence?_ "H-Hell no! Why would you think that?!" she grinned, "Although, based on my looks I _do_ look pretty irresistible, uh-huh."

He raised a brow, "Don't get so full of yourself and think false thoughts." he said.

"Che, whatever."

He paused for a moment to look at her. Even though he said those things, he _does_ have to admit, she_ does_ look pretty cute in that kimono. So cute he almost wants to...

"And anyways," Kagura began. The boy perked up from his thoughts, "who would be happy to see the face of a bastard who calls beautiful girls a 'glutinous and monstrous girl that no one wants to date'?"

He raised a brow. _Oh so she's still angry about that..._ "Oh? Is this true? Are you actually taking things to heart?" the right side of his lip curved upwards, "Since when did you become such a crybaby?"

"Shut up!" lashed out the redhead, "I'm not a crybaby!"

She huffed and walked over to the stone steps and sat there, looking ahead and not at her enemy.

He sighed, mostly to himself. _Idiot, why do you think I'm here with you? I am trying to say sorry for what I said... __why can't you pick up my signals?_

_Why are these things so hard?_

She started to notice her surroundings. She sees a lot of trees and animals. There are not a lot of people she can see from far away. Now that she think about it, no one else is around except her and the Sadist...

Her heart stopped for a moment. Her? And the Sadist?

_Alone?_

The thought of that makes her want to faint.

The girl could hear her rival walking up and sitting to the right of her. She stood still and stared at the stars, trying to look unwavered.

He tried to poke her, but Kagura slapped his hand away and scooched to her left. Her face was all flustered and Okita's was a bit annoyed and confused. He slid closer to her and spoke in a low deep whisper.

"Oi china."

No response. He bent down his head.

"China."

"…"

"You idiotic girl, look at me damn it."

A vein popped as she shot her head to the right to face him, "What the hell? Don't call me an idiot, you bastard!"

The sadist didn't say anything, and his face stayed still. His red eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"China..."

This made Kagura's heart shake.

"...What?"

"...Why..." he waited a long time before he opened his mouth again, "...Why do you hold back?"

The red head's eyes widened. _What's with that question? Why is he asking this all of the sudden?_

_Wait... No... this seems very familiar._

Her eyes quickened.

_It's the question...!_

The question that he wanted to ask her during the snowball fight! So this is what it was...

_But why is he asking this? This is all a joke right? _

"Why won't you let me touch you?"

_What? He wants to touch me? _Her heart's pace quickened. She could feel her temperature rising and her breath becoming jagged. _What is going on? _She squirmed around, "Because... I'm just..." She looked at him and immediately averted her eyes, "I'm not comfortable..." she confessed, "To go back to normal just yet..."

He looked at her, dumbfounded. Why is she saying these things? He doesn't like this. He doesn't like how she's acting. How she is holding it in. How she is being all quiet. He liked it when she lashed out at him, when she called him other things, and to be able to kick and punch him without hesitating. Is it because of the things he said a while back?

Why did he have to go off and say stupid things like that?

"I guess it's none of my business then..."

The two were quiet for a moment and the girl began to poke her knees, trying to look busy but really she was just waiting for the boy to speak again.

_This is going nowhere..._

All this time, he was always the one that fixes the situation. He's always the one that starts the conversation, to make her feel better.

_Wait a minute... _

Now that she thinks about it, the Sadist is always the one that stops her from crying. That comforts her in his own little way. But why would he go so far for her? Isn't she just a toy? Maybe she's just a special toy... But still. Who knew he was so... _important_ in her life?

_That sounds so weird to say. _

Maybe this time she should say something to lighten up the mood. She should say something about herself, as an apology for always acting so weird, and a thank you for being there. But what? What should she say?

"Snow," she blurted out.

Okita paused for a moment and then turned to look at her, "...What?"

"Snow," she repeated, "My mom... back when she was alive..." she twiddled with her fingers, "She use to love snow."

The sadist just stared at the china girl. He was shocked. Did this girl actually just talked about her family? Her life?

He smirked. _So she's finally opening up to me._

"Hmm..." he leaned back and placed his arms behind him, but he still kept an eye on her, "Why snow?" he asked.

Her eyes wondered, "Because... well... she never actually saw snow," she explained, "But, I came from a place where it rained most of the time. So seeing snow for her would be very..." a slight smile formed on her face, "magical..."

His heart skipped a beat.

_Damn it... don't smile like that china..._

"My mom have always wanted to see the snow..." she then frowned, "but..."

His eyes widened a bit. Her frown... it's the same frown when he first saw her during Christmas time. Was this the reason why she was sad at that time?

"Well... you know..."

Kagura slowly twisted her head to look at him.

He stared straight ahead into the far off distance, "My mom..." he began, "She also liked the snow. Along with my dad before they passed away."

The redhead looked at him in surprise. This is the first time he ever said anything truly personal like this. It kind of makes her feel.. special.

The sadist noticed the surprised look on her face, "What?"

Her eyes perked up in realization, "Oh nothing," she lied, "It's just that your parents sound surprisingly normal."

He scoffed. What_ do you mean by that?_ "Anyways, we would always play in the snow together with my older sister around this time."

She gave a calm smile, "That sounds nice..." she looked down and paused before speaking again, "You know, I never knew you could be like this..." she glanced at him, "since you're a sadist and all."

He flashed her an amused look, "Heh, you don't know a lot about me. And I should be saying the same thing to you," he smirked, "Since you're a china and all."

She rolled her eyes, "You don't know a lot about me."

"Don't copy me."

"Shut up. You copied me first."

There was a small silence. The wind began blowing and the trees rustled.

Right then, Sougo opened his mouth, "About your mom..." he began. His glanced around, "Don't worry about it. Even though she never seen it when she was alive, she has probably already seen the snow now..." he pointed up at the dark sky, "up there."

Kagura looked at her arch enemy, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The sadist is so out of characters today. She then shook her head and smiled, "Yeah..."

Really smiled.

"...thanks."

But right after that smile, tears seeped through her eyelids.

His eyes widened, "Wh-what?" he became all panicky. _Why is she suddenly crying?_ "What's wrong?"

She wiped them with her arm, "Nothing."

"You're crying though."

"I'm not crying."

"Don't lie, I can see them right in front of me."

She sniffled, "...I don't know... It's just..." she swallowed, "I just miss her... a lot..."

The tears began running down her rosy cheeks.

"Ahh, this is so embarrassing. I don't want you to see me like this, ah... this is so embarrassing..."

Okita clenched his fists. Why does she have to look so cute when she cries? He wants to comfort her, to caress her, to make her feel better. But he can't. He shouldn't.

_Damn it..._

But he did.

Right then, right there. He wanted to make this the least awkward it can be, if that's possible. So the sandy haired boy extended his arm and quickly pulled her into his sturdy chest. And he hugged her... real tight.

Kagura's eyes widened in shock. She could hear her heart pound, fast.

Could he hear it too? Feel it? She squeezed her fists.

She can't take this anymore.

Did he not understand? She isn't ready for this still. Her whole body was shaking and she was about to push him away. She couldn't stand it. But at the same time, she craved for it. She wanted someone who she can lean onto. Someone that would hold her when she thinks about her past... or anything really.

Someone like this.

So as time slowly passed, her whole self just began to calm down. Her shoulders dropped and she gently closed her eyes. She gradually inhaled.

_Haaah..._

And exhaled.

_How warm..._

She placed her ear onto his chest, and to her surprise his heart was beating fast as well. She smiled. _So he really_ does_ have feelings._

Okita touched her soft hair. He could tell that she smelled like strawberries. Normally she smelled like that stinky sokunbu. But not today, thankfully.

He smiled, "You cry easily." he teased, "You must have a weak heart."

"...Shut up," she shot back, her face still glued to his chest, "It's better than having a cold heart like you."

He stroked her back, "Would a person with a cold heart comfort a brat like you?"

"You're only doing this so you can take advantage of a cute innocent girl like me," the redhead predicted, "You're probably going to blackmail me for this later."

"Maybe..." He placed his chin on the top of her head, "you're probably right," he agreed, "...or not."

"...Hey," she grumbled, "Don't put your head on my hair, it's going to get messy."

"That's okay, no one's going to see but me."

Her face reddened and her breath got heavier, "D-Don't say stuff like that."

"What? It's true." he took in a breath and looked down at her in amusement, "Ara? Are you thinking some dirty thoughts?"

She vigorously pushed him away, flustered "Wh-what the hell are you saying?! Innocent girls like me don't think any dirty thoughts!" she pointed at him, "You're the one that thinks and says weird stuff!"

He nonchalantly placed a hand over his heart, as if he had done this many times before, "Ouch, that hurts china," he sarcastically whined, "After all the things I've done for you."

"I know you're acting damn it! Why don't you-" her eyes widened and she looked away with a frown on her face. Why do they always end up fighting? She can't handle it.

_Wait what? I can't handle it? _

_Why? Why can't I handle it?_

_I don't know anymore._

"Oi oi, a girl should finish her sentence. It's not good to leave a guy hanging like that."

The glutinous girl paused for a moment before looking back at him, "Too bad, a guy needs a bit of mystery in his life."

"C'mon, just tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

After a few words thrown back and forth, he just sighed. He knew this wouldn't be getting anywhere. He checked the time; 11:59pm. He smirked. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

_Oh wait..._

"China," he called out in a monotone.

She glared at him in annoyance, "What do you want now?"

He smirked, "I got something to tell you,"

Her eyes widened. _Something to tell me? _At this point, she pretty much gave into his words so of course she wants to know. But that the same time she's kind of scared. She still has a bit of her guard up.

"So..." the words snapped Kagura back into reality. He took a few steps closer and leaned into her face, "Do you wanna know?"

Seeing that they were only inches apart, she leaned back. Her eye twitched and took a big gulp, "...What is it?"

"Are you sure do you want to know?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Just tell me you damn Sadist."

His grin got wider as he waited for the perfect time, "I..."

Right then, before she could hear anything else, the new years fireworks went off. All of the colors exploded into the sky and shimmered for a while. Some were red, blue, yellow, green, or multicolored. Others created different shapes like squares and even smily faces. This created one big show.

_Bam Bam Bam!_

After a few minutes, the beautiful glowing explosions stopped and they could hear cheering and clapping from afar. Kagura was only able to take a glance at all of it because she was so focused on what he had just said.

"... Wait..." Kagura began, "Repeat." she requested, "I couldn't hear you from the explosion. What did you just tell me?"

He retreated and stood straight up, "Nothing really." he deadpanned.

A vein popped on her forehead, "Oi, tell me damn it!" she demanded, "Tell me! That wasn't fair! The fireworks came off when you said it!"

_That was the point_, "All well, you should've read my lips."

"How could I have read your lips when those things were practically blinding my eyes?!" Kagura bursted as she pointed at the now smoky sky due to the fireworks, "What did you say damn it?!"

"Hmm..." he looked up into the sky, "I'll tell you..." he said, "If you do something for me."

Her eyes furrowed. She didn't like where this was going, "... Do what?"

His teeth showed, "Be my girlfriend for a day."

_..._

_What? _

Her eyes opened wide and her face burned up, "Wh-Wh-Whaaaat...!?" she pointed at him, "What the hell are you saying?! Are you drunk? Did those fireworks tamper your brain too?"

His face was still, "China, I think you're overreacting just a bit." he smirked, "So you're going to decline my request then?"

She grumbled. She thinks she understands now. He's testing her... He knows that with this impossible task she will decline. Because he knows how much she would hate this.

Well now she's in trouble. Should she accept this horrible task or lose to him?

Which one...?

_Arrg, I really hate this._

"Fine..."

_Nope._

"...I'll do it."

_I can't lose to this bastard._

He grinned, "Great. On the first day back at school after this break, that will be the day," he patted her head, "I'm glad we can come to an agreement."

The redhead watched as her annoying rival stood up and walked away to where the sounds of many people were at. His gate seemed confident and his face showed satisfaction. Right before he would leave Kagura's sight, he turned and their eyes met.

"Thanks, china," he grinned, "It was fun."

When he finally left, Kagura just sat there frozen. She couldn't believe how much stuff had happened in one night. What a wonderful way to start off the new years.

She looked at her hands. She could still feel and imagine the warmth from the sadist's body. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

_"Be my girlfriend for a day."_

Her face immediately burned red.

_Why is this happening to me? _

* * *

><p>"Kagura!" Kamui called out, "Where are you?"<p>

The brother walked around the area, looking around in every direction. Where the hell is his sister? Why does she always manage to let her out of his sight?

While him and his dad were talking, 30 minutes into conversation (maybe more) they realized the youngest in the family was gone. Now, Kamui has been looking for her, once again. Just like during Christmas. Except this time he's not worried, he's just annoyed. Wondering where his baby sister was.

"Kagura! Kagura! Are you nearby?" he exclaimed, "KAGUR-"

His feet froze into the ground when he saw the familiar sandy brown hair walking around the corner.

It's that annoying guy. Okita Sougo, was it?

_What's_ he_ doing here?_

His blue eyes squinted at the boy. His face seemed pretty happy, kind of like how when a little boy gets some delicious candy after a long time. Except he doesn't jump up and down and stuff.

When the boy was out of his sight, he stood there for a moment before he continued walking. Curious, the brother decided to look around the place Okita had just walked out of. He looked around the corner, thinking that it would be a drug sight. But and when his head popped out to scour the place, his eyes widened.

_What?_

He sees a familiar redhead sitting on the stairs, face completely red.

_...WHAT?_

Kamui immediately hid behind the corner and breathed heavily as sweat was showing on his face.

It's Kagura.

_ What's she doing here? Why were the two together? Is this the second time? Were there more? _

To make sure, he snuck a second glance to make sure that it was his little sister.

Yep, that's her.

_Why is her face red?_

He turned back around.

_What is going on?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** PHEW! Finally done with this chapter~ It's the longest one I've done so far. And the longest one that took me to update ^_^ll **

**Please comment and tell me what you think of the story so far. Any suggestion? Questions? Tell me!**

**Sorry if my writing sounds sloppy in this one. I think I got a bit rusty after a few months. But it'll come back! I'll try to update within a month!**

**Thank you to all of my patient readers! You all mean the world to me! I love you all! **

**-Sahara**


	17. Realizations

A 3-Z Okikagu Fanfict

**Hey guys! I've realized that me posting a chapter every few months is being a usual thing right now and I am extremely sorry! I always try but I don't think I will be able to post one every month for this fanfict since each chapter is pretty long so it takes awhile to write and edit. So I am going to apologize ahead of time. But you never know, maybe I will post sooner than expected! You can never be too sure. What I do know for sure thought is that at some point I _will_ finish this fanfict!**

**Thank you to el, Avrilayn, terry nightstalker, AliNerfetari, Aizzy Lockheart, Ficticiouslove, cleonaya, Allykrau, Guest, OKIKAGUfanKYAAAA, Akanetsuki, and Guest for commenting the last chapter! You guys really made me so happy reading the comments and always make me strive to write more than I felt like doing that day! **

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>"Kagura-chan, why do you keep on sighing?" asked Otae with care. The two of them were walking to their school for the first time since before Winter Break started. And since it's the day back, that means<em> that<em> day has come for Kagura...

She leaned a bit closer and lowered her voice, "Do you have your period?"

Kagura gave her a quick look, "No," she answered dully, "Just tired." _Well, that was partially true._

The brunette eyed at her worriedly, "Are you sure there isn't anything more?" she asked.

The girl lazily glanced at her friend before looking straight again, "What makes you think that?"

"Well..." her friend hesitated before replying, "you got bags under your eyes, you're slouching, and you're mumbling to yourself," she bluntly answered, "Not to mention yourself in general is just sloppy and dead looking."

_I already know all of that._ "I just slept in is all." She didn't really want to get her best friend into her situation. Especially since that situation is being the Sadist's _girlfriend_ for the whole damn day.

Ever since New Years, she has been thinking about it non-stop. It's horrible, she tried to get it out of her head but it's as if it's stuck in there. She tried everything. Eating, sleeping, beating the crap out of someone. No matter what she did, the thought just won't leave. She wonders why she keeps on thinking about it so much. If any other guy asked her to be his girlfriend for a day she wouldn't mind at all. Ginpachi-sensei, Megame, even the Mayorana. But with him… she gets this weird feeling in her stomach she can't describe. Before it only came once in a while but lately she's been getting it more and more. It really annoys her.

_That damn Sadist, making me feel so odd inside…_

Even when he's not there, he's there.

She sighed one more time, a bit louder than the one before.

Otae heard the repetitive sigh once again and looked down on her worriedly. _Something is definitely wrong..._

* * *

><p><em>You can do this...<em>

The redhead was looking at her blue orbs in the school's girls bathroom mirror.

_You can do this..._

She was so close. She thought she could handle it. But once she looked at the sign "3-Z" and that familiar door, she just knew she couldn't. So she told Otae that she suddenly needed to go to the bathroom which probably made her best friend think she really _does_ have her period.

She looked down at her hands. Why is this so hard for her? She knows that he's only doing this to annoy her. So why take this so seriously?_ It's practically nothing. I mean, nothing's actually genuine or sincere._

_ It's all just pretend._

...

She stared at the sink's drain.

_It's just pretend._

She looks back up at her reflection.

Is she disappointed by that?

* * *

><p>"Okay! Everyone in to your seats!" their beloved teacher announced.<p>

Once everyone obediently sat down, Ginpachi-sensei took out his stack of white papers and looked down on them.

"Now let's see who's absent today on the first day back," he began and then he cleared his monotone voice, "Shimura Shinpachi."

"Here."

"Toshi."

The mayo lover cringed, "...Here."

"Zura."

The long haired man stood up from his seat, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura…!"

"Zuraaa?"

Knowing that it won't be going anywhere, he just let out a heaving sigh as he sat back down, "... here."

"Kagura."

There was a silence.

"Kagura."

Everyone spun their heads to look at the redhead, expecting to see her drooling on the desk but only saw the empty seat.

"Kaguraa." The curly haired teacher slightly looked up from his papers, "Hm, I guess she's absent."

"Ano," the brunette raised her hand, "I was with Kagura-chan this morning so she should be here any minute now. She just went to the bathroom."

"Well even if she _is_ in the building, if she's not in the classroom then-"

_Bam!_

"I'M HERE!"

Everyone bolted their heads to her direction as the door forcefully slid open, her buns a bit lopsided and and her breath heavy from the sprint down the hallway.

There were a few snorts before Ginpachi-sensei began talking, "Okay Kagura-chan, just sit down."

Her face turned a bit red as she quietly closed the door and scurried towards her seat. She plopped down in her chair and sighed as her teacher continue with the attendance.

"Shimura Tae."

"Here."

The redhead rested her chin on her palm.

"Gorilla-san."

"Sensei, we've been over this. I'm not 'Gorilla-san' I'm Isao Kondo."

"Takasuki Shinsuke."

"Kora, you completely ignored my comment!"

_I wonder what's for dinner_

"Takasuki Shinsuke?"

"Here."

"Kora! Sensei!"

_Rice with Nori… __Eel maybe?_

"Okita Sougo."

Her eyes widened in realization.

_Oh yeah..._

"Here."

She slowly turned around in a jagged motion to see the Sadist staring blankly at the teacher.

_He's_ here...

His eyes slightly widened when he noticed her stare and then smirked before slipping his red mask over his eyes.

She immediately turned face front and her face burned up. What the heck? How could she just forget about the main thing she was freaking out about the whole fucking day? More like the whole winter break! She was kind of hoping that the two of them would forget that day and pretend it never have happened. But _clearly_ he hasn't forgotten, and he definitely has no intention in pretending that nothing happened. He's most definitely going to make the most fun out of it.

After several squirms and shifts, the big question had just hit her. Her eyes widened in realization.

_But what's he going to do?_

She cringed for a moment and then tried to calm herself down.

_But it's only for a day right? Just a day..._

_A long, gruesome day._

* * *

><p>Right when the bell rang, Kagura immediately bolted up and sped walk towards the door, hoping to leave the classroom before anyone notices (more like just one certain person).<p>

But she guessed that that was just too much to ask.

"Oi, China."

Once she heard that monotone voice, her whole body froze._ Shit._ She jaggedly turned around,

"...Yes?"

He smirked, "Going somewhere?"

She gulped, "Yes...?"

"Where are you going?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why do _you_ need to know?"

He placed his hand over his heart and pretended to look pained, "Why? Because..." he tilted his head, trying to look more innocent. But they both knew his true intentions.

"I'm your boyfriend."

Everyone. Literally _everyone's_ heads turned towards the newfound "couple". Some with open jaws, others with see through fury. But no matter how they were looking at them, Kagura did _not_ like it.

Her face gradually turned crimson red, "Wha-" she could barely get the words out, "What are you talking about?" she was trying to send him signals through her eyes saying to not make this public.

But of course the sadist didn't get it. Well, more like he didn't want to listen. His mouth pouted but his eyes looked mischievous, "Aww, you don't remember what happened? You know, on New Years?"

Her eye twitched. _He wouldn't…_

"Should I spell it out for you?" she could see the grin forming behind his plastic face, "Well, you and I-"

His words were cut off when Kagura charged after him and forcefully covered his mouth. Almost immediately, she bolted out of the door without even thinking about closing it.

Next thing everyone knew, they were gone. Out of sight. The only thing left of them was the dust and the memory forever ingrained in everyone's minds.

* * *

><p>The wind softly blew as Kagura heavily panted in front of the still Sadist, his hands close to his pockets.<p>

_There, no one can find us on the school roof._

"Why did you drag me here?"

She waited until she caught her breath, "Why?" she stood up straight, "Why!? Because your big mouth just wouldn't keep shut is why!" She couldn't believe he doesn't know that this is _common sense_. You're not suppose to just blurt out these kind of things without both of their consents! She knows, though. He's just doing this to make him feel good, like he's better than her. But this is serious business. For people getting the wrong idea that they're together because they actually _liked_ each other would be troublesome.

Especially for her.

He shrugged, "Is there a problem with telling people?"

"Yes you Sadist!" she exclaimed, "A big problem!"

"Why?"

"Because it isn't true!"

He paused and looked down for a moment before looking back up and leaning on the fence, "But it _is_ true," he bluntly stated.

Her face twitched and walked back, _Did he just...?_ "Wha-"

"You're my girlfriend for today, bet or no bet, it's still true."

Her eyes widened. She doesn't know why, but when he just frankly said everything, it made her heart skip a beat.

_Me, his girlfriend._

_He's right._ Whether she likes it or not, whether the reason they're together is or is not legit, they are still a couple.

_Us. A couple._

And that is a fact.

For some reason it makes her get that feeling in her stomach again.

"Whatever." she mumbled, "I guess you're right just this once."

He smirked. He knew he was right. And her saying that was all the better, "Good." But he kinda hoped that somehow this boyfriend girlfriend thing will make them... closer...

"But you should stop with the nicknames."

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, "...What?"

She looked down and fidgeted, "You know... Like 'China' and stuff."

He raised a brow. _What is this girl saying?_ "Why?"

"Cuz it isn't very 'boyfriend' like to call his girlfriend such a name."

He paused for a moment. Did this girl really asked him to make this act believable? And for her to request for him to say her name? Her actual name?

This is making him agitated for some reason.

"Fine. Okay," he agreed. He nodded his head towards her, "But then you have to call me by my first name."

She looked back up, showing her broadened eyes, "What? No! Why?"

He grinned, "Well it isn't very 'girlfriend' like to call her boyfriend such a name."

She glared at his cocky smile. How dare he uses her words against her.

"And anyways," he added, "don't you think 'Sadist' is a bit worse than 'China'?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and grumbled. She had to agree, Sadist _is_ a bit more offending than China. How did he even get to call her China anyway?

"Okay," she finally agreed, "I'll do it..." she pointed at him, "but only if you say it first..."

He raised a brow, "Say what?"

She frowned, "My name. What else?"

"Ohh..." He moved his head up and down like a horse, except slower, "Okay, okay." He cracked his knuckles, "Are you ready for this? You might fall for me once I say your name."

She scoffed, "As if. If anything you're the one that's going to fall for me."

He smirked. _I already have_, "Sure, sure. We'll see."

For some reason he's thinking a lot about this. He opened his mouth but then closed it. This is probably one of the few times he has and will ever called her her real name. Or at least trying to. He took a deep breath and calmly tried to let the words flow out as much as possible.

"Are?" Kagura cupped her ear, "Why aren't you saying it?"

A vein popped on his forehead, "I was just going to say it, damn it."

"Oh really?"

"You're just being very impatient."

She grinned, "Are you sure you're not scared? Or uncomfortable? If you are then-"

"Kagura."

_Woah._

The words felt so foreign in his mouth.

The glutinous girl jumped in surprise. She was half expecting him to not actually say her name. But he did. She held her breath. He said it, right? She could feel her face heating up. She heard her name so many times by so many people. But for some reason, when this guy says it, it makes her feel so...

"You know what, don't call me that," she sputtered.

His head cocked to the side, "What? Why not?"

She backed away as she formed an "x" with her arms trying to cover her face, "Ju-Just don't." she almost tripped as she fast walked towards the door, "Lets just forget about it, okay?"

The redhead reached for the knob, turned the handle and then opened the door, "And don't go starting rumors," she stated over her shoulder. And then closed the door behind her.

He stared at the door blankly for a moment but then plastered a smirk on his face as he dug his hands in his pockets, "Well what do you know..."

"She's starting to get it."

* * *

><p>The redhead awkwardly walked down a busy hallway, replaying that one word the Sadist had spoken in her head.<p>

_"Kagura."_

"Ah, stop stop stop!" she almost screamed as she whacked her head several times, "So what if he said my name? It's just my name!"

She froze as she heard a can drop as it rolled in front of her feet and she realized that she was practically shouting in public. The girl slowly lowered her hands as she scoured around the hallway and saw all the people whispering to one another looking at her.

All of them, almost all of them, were talking about her.

The guys were just looking, probably thinking oh that's the one. And she was okay with that.

But the girls, that's when her heart sank. There were all_ glaring_ at her. Actually, glaring is an understatement. Some she could've mistaken them as murderous. Well, maybe they _did_ want to kill her. She was technically the bitch that stole the untouchable prince (of sadists) from them.

The girls in groups would whisper to each other as they continued the eye piercing glare. Others would just cross their arms. After a few glances at everyone, she continued to walk normally with an annoyed frown on her face.

_"That's the girl right?"_

_"The one with the monstrous strength?"_

Her pace was getting quicker.

_"She doesn't look that great."_

_"How does Okita-kun like _her_?"_

She clenched her fists as a vein went off on her forehead.

_"She probably blackmailed him or something."_

Her eye twitched. _He was the one that blackmailed me!_

_"Oh poor Okita-senpai..."_

The redhead forcefully open her homeroom door and slammed it shut for that everyone could hear. With a loud huff she stomped towards her desk and forcefully sat her butt down.

Immediately everyone began to chatter around her.

_"What is this? Lovers quarrel?"_

_"Who knows. Anything can happen with those two."_

_"Why are they dating anyway? I thought they hated each other."_

The glutinous girl tousled her hair with a soft groan and then covered her ears with her palms. It's so annoying when no one knows the truth. It pisses her off so much. Especially since more than half the girls in this school thinks that _sadist_ is the victim. She wished that she could tell Otae or Kyu-chan but Otae is at the dentist and Kyuubei is still out of town.

Kagura surveyed the room, seeing the girls still giving her angry looks like she's a hoar or something.

She rolled her eyes. Such idiots. Why would they go so far for the Sadist? Just because he got some looks doesn't mean that he's the perfect guy. In fact, he's the opposite of the perfect guy. If the devil had a son, it would probably be him.

Those girls. _If they saw the real him..._ The girl closed her eyes and slightly giggled to herself.

She wondered what his life would be like then. When his little image is crushed.

_The real him..._

She blushed a bit realizing that she was one of the few people that knew the real Okita. His true self. She does have to admit though, it would be weird to see him be all nice to her. In fact it would be creepy. There is no doubt that she would choose his sadistic side over his fake romantic prince side.

She then solemnly opened her eyes.

The_ real_ question is if she accepts that part of him or not...

* * *

><p>The sandy brown haired boy walked down a hallway. The same one that Kagura ambled through.<p>

He glanced around the hallway to find everyone looking at him. Some with pity and some with recognition. Most of the girls had the pity look, of course.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint what everyone was whispering about but he's pretty sure that they're talking about him and China.

Suddenly, a small group of girls confronted him with tears in their eyes. He took one look at all of them and immediately disposed of them in his head. Typical girls: too much makeup where they look like a clown, shortened skirts in attempt to attract men with their stick thin twigs they call legs (their legs were ugly anyway, they shouldn't be trying to show them off), and that gagging "cute" personality.

_Uhg, how annoying._ He thought.

Some just trickled a few tears, others were sobbing and blowing their noses. One of the girls in front spoke, "Oh, Okita-sempai," the girl croaked, "we… we all feel your pain...!" All the the girls nodded as snot came out of their noses.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "...what are you talking about?"

The girl sniffled, "We know all about it," she girl sympathetically assured, "how Kagura blackmailed you to date her, how your humble heart couldn't say no..."

He frowned, "What?" For some reason, he did not like how these girls were accusing china. Especially since it was him, and not her that blackmailed. And he wasn't even blackmailing, he simply made a bet/challenge that intrigued her and she accepted, "Where did you hear that (crap)?"

Whoever started that rumor, he wanted to punch them in the face.

Their sobs grew louder, "Oh, Okita-sempai. Can you not say the truth because if you do that demon girl will come after you?" Without him even answering, they just assumed it was true, "Oh don't worry, we are here to help...! What does she want for you? Is she forcing you to date her because she's lonely and wants to make friends? Or maybe make a boy jealous?" he clenched his fists, "Well however you want to get back at her- no, she's not even a girl at this point. She's more like a demon or-"

"Hey," he softly spoke, "shut up," every syllable was enticed with annoyance.

All of the girls froze from the sudden words that their beloved "prince" spoke. The girl in front tried to form a smile, "E-excuse me?" She inched a little bit closer, "O-Okita-sempai, what are you saying? Was there something I said that angered you? I mean, I was just stating the truth but-"

Her words were forcefully stopped by Okita's tensed hands, "I said," he looked up, revealing his angered crimson eyes, "Shut. Up."

The girl's brown eyes widened in shock and tears began to form as her flimsy legs buckled. When she pummeled to the ground Sougo removed his hand from her dirty mouth.

The group of girls in the back slowly inched away as the fallen girl tried to speak, her eyes still shaken, "Wh-wha..." she was trying to find the right words to say, "O-Okita-sempai…" soon her whole body began to shake, "what's gotten into you? Did... Is that demon girl making you talk this way? This, this is all her doing isn't it? That-"

"Gya gya gya gya. Didn't I tell you shut up already?" he was starting to get real pissed, "You really talk a lot don't you?" the sadist leaned forward and grabbed the girl's jaw and held it between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head up as he deliberately glared into her eyes.

"Listen," he coldly began, "This has nothing to do with China." he looked at her straight in the eye, "I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. And the way I am acting and talking right now is no act, in fact the way I have been acting and talking with you idiots is the act. But the only girl that isn't your kind of an idiot is the girl that you have been bad-mouthing so if you say one more peep about her I will not hesitate to rip your heart out, sew it back in and rip it out again. You got it?"

The group of girls just stood there dumbfounded and muted from fear but he took it as a yes because he knows that these girls are wimps and will always back down if you say something like that.

He smirked, "Good." As he was about to leave he remembered something, "Oh and also..." he went back and bent down and looked at the fallen girl face to face. His face was a closed smile but his aura a demon, "Don't you ever call china a demon. A demon is someone that harms others for the fun of it and continues to do it until it fulfills itself. So in other words, the actual demon," he opened his eyes, "Is you."

The girl still couldn't say a peep as he stood up. He continued to look at her, "Girls like you should just shut up forever and stay out of my way."

He looked away and walked down the now silent hallway with a smirk on his face. He had now realized how much he hated his fake image, and that the only reason why he kept that image was because it was the only way to slightly entertain himself. But now, he had found just one person that can entertain him at least twice as much as 20 of those girls combined.

He smiled as a certain redhead popped in his head. There are two types of idiots, ones that do things that make them idiots and others that no matter what they do they are idiots. However, those are the idiots that he likes. Because the natural idiots always have the right intentions and always seem to amuse him. No matter what, they will always put someone else before them. That is what makes them a natural idiot. Frankly, there are more idiots that he despises than like. The natural idiots are like a needle in a haystack. But that is what makes them even more valuable and precious. _So__ when I find the right type of idiot..._

He shoved his hands his pockets

_You can be sure that I'll never let them go._

* * *

><p>The redhead was playing with a pink eraser when she heard the door slide open. She had peered over and saw her "boyfriend" smirking as he ambled towards her desk.<p>

Her heart skipped a little, but she turned back to her pink object, "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here moping?" he teased, "You look like that crazy girl no one wants to talk to."

"Shut up. I chose to be here." Kagura grumbled, "A girl needs to be alone once in a while."

He pouted but his eyes looked mischievous, "Is this how you treat your boyfriend?"

She glared, "Is this how you treat your _girlfriend_?"

He smirked. Ahh, that's china. This was the sole girl that would act like this in front of him. The sole girl that no matter what she does he just falls harder and harder for her. The sole girl that accepts him for who he is. The sole girl that he wouldn't mind wasting his time with. He stood there for a moment before saying something else, "Hey."

"What?" she suspiciously inquired. _That tone of voice,_ she thought _he's up to something…_

He walked up a little closer and placed both of his hands on the opposite side of where Kagura was sitting on her desk, "Let's play a game," he announced.

_Oh great._ "What kind of a game?" She knows that this is not going to end well.

His grin got a little bit wider, "A game," he stated, "A guessing game."

_A guessing game?_ She raised a brow, "Okay? How does it go?"

He kneeled down and rested his chin on the edge of her desk, "I ask you a question about me, and you have to tell me the answer in 5 seconds."

She rolled her eyes as she continued to fiddle with the eraser, "That's a stupid game."

"If you get it right, I'll tell you what I said during New Years."

The redhead immediately stopped playing with her pink object and perked up a bit. Even though she was already interested before, that sentence especially caught her attention.

_So I don't have to be his girlfriend for the whole day then._ Since the only reason she's putting up with this is the answer to this.

The boy smirked at seeing his "girlfriend's" reaction, "Of course, there's a penalty as well."

The girl narrowed her eyes as she squeezed the rubber matter. Of course there's a penalty. There's always a penalty with him. If there wasn't one, then _that_ would be weird, "… what's the penalty…?"

The right side of his mouth curved upwards, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

"What?!" Her eye twitched and she stood up from her seat and slammed her desk, "Just tell me dammit!"

The sadist stayed bent down, "Why do want to know so badly?" he asked, "Are you already preparing yourself for the penalty when you lose?"

A vein popped on her forehead, "I'm not going to lose!" she exclaimed. Then she sat back down with a "humph", "Whatever, don't tell me. I don't need to know it anyways cuz it's not going to happen to me."

His eyes looked playful, "Ho," he rested his chin on his right hand that was supported by his elbow, "You seem pretty confident."

"I am."

"You must know me really well."

She blushed. _Shit, I didn't see that one through. _ She rotated her right wrist once and looked over to her side, "W-well, of course," she blubbered. _I totally walked into that one. _"I mean, I've known you for 2 years so I pick up a few things or two." She was all flustered, "I'm not an idiot you know."

"Whatever you say, china."

She glared at him for a moment, "Just give me the question already."

He grinned, "Okay, here's the question." Before he said what the question was, Kagura was already breaking into a sweat. She was nervous. She was nervous because she was 99% sure that he's going to ask a question that she cannot answer. Like "what did I have for breakfast?" or "When was the last time I took a dump?"

Why did she have to agree to this?

_Curse my competitiveness._

The boy crossed his arms and rested his chin on them, "…Now, what's the answer?"

The glutinous girl snapped out of her thoughts, "What?" _No way, did I…?_

"What's the answer? Do you know it?"

She cursed herself. _Shoot, I missed the question…!_

She tried to smile but she was twitching, "Uhh, sorry. But what was the question again?"

"Oh, you weren't listening?" he kept his poker face, "What were you thinking about? Sokunbu?"

The redhead threw away that snarky remark from her mind and just began to cursed herself several times. Why did she have to space out at the most important time? Why did she have to worry so much? She was thinking about having so little chance in winning but now she has no chance because now he's probably going to disqualify her for not even listening to him!

_Shit, Shit, Shit._ She kept on thinking. _What am I going to do? The penalty is probably pretending to fawn over him all day to up his status._

"Okay, I'll repeat the question," he normally said.

She looked up at him as her heart stopped, "… what?"

"I'll repeat the question," He repeated. He studied her carefully, "Why do you look like you just went into the guy's locker room?"

"Nothing," she abruptly said, "It's nothing." _Wow, that's so uncharacteristic of him… why is he being so much nicer than usual?_

He raised a brow and then smirked, "What? Do you want the penalty that bad?" he teased, "I never knew you were that kind of a girl.

Her eye twitched, _I spoke too soon_, "Hell no! I do not want the penalty I just spaced out!" she exclaimed.

His eyes looked playful, "Okay, okay. Geez, you get angry so easily. Here's the question again."

Even though she really does not want the penalty, to be frank she probably will get it. Afterall, there are a million questions he can ask about himself and only a few that she knows. The redhead was praying, _Please don't let it be hard, Please don't let it be hard, Please don't-_

"When's my birthday?"

…

_huh?_

The girl widened her eyes for a moment. She was shocked, dumbfounded.

It was an easy question.

"Really?" she asked.

It was a question she knew the answer to.

"...That's the question?"

He actually gave her a reasonable question.

"Yeah," he answered, "What, you want another one?"

"No, no!" she shook her head violently, "This question is good."

"Okay then, you have 5 seconds," he announced, "Go."

It didn't even take her half of those seconds to answer that question.

"July 8th," she answered full of confidence. She knew that answer all the way from the beginning. Really this must've been a miracle that he would ask such a question. She was so happy. No penalty, no more boyfriend girlfriend, no more-

He stood up, "Wroooong." He deadpanned.

She sat up straight, "What!? No way!" How is that possible? She practically got his birthday ingrained into her head! She bolted up from her seat and pushed away her chair in the process, "Then what's the answer!?"

"The answer is… July 8th!"

She pointed at him accusingly, "What?! That's what I said, dammit!"

"It's time for the penalty." He announced in a monotone voice.

"What?! No! I refuse! Why the hell should I get a penalty?! I-"

While the vermillion haired girl was spatting remarks the boy swiftly took her accusing hand and intertwined with it.

_Huh?!_ Her face immediately turned crimson from embarrassment, "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-"

"Let's goo." He deadpanned and he dragged her out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she bellowed, her face still red.

"I'm giving you the penalty," he simply stated.

"What kind of penalty is this!?" she exclaimed, "And why am I getting one? I answered the question right!"

"Eh? Really?" he sarcastically asked.

"Shut up, you liar!" she shouted. She tried shaking him off but he wouldn't budge, "Let me go!"

"C'mon, you're my girlfriend right?" he smirked, "Don't girlfriends like to hold their boyfriend's hand?"

The girl glared at him disconcertedly for a moment before looking away. What was she suppose to respond to that? She shouldn't even be _getting_ a penalty in the first place! What the hell is the sadist even thinking in that empty head of his? How does he even benefit from this? She looked around. Every single person was looking at the two which kinda annoyed her. _Don't these people even have lives?_ Almost every girl was giving her menacing looks and envying her. Well, every girl except…

"Hey, Sadist," she began, still looking at her interest.

"Hm?"

"Why do those girls look so afraid of you?"

"What girls?" her peered over and it was the girls that were badmouthing Kagura, "Oh, them." his expression darkened a bit, "I just showed them a little bit of my personality and I guess they got too scared to see it anymore."

"Eh!?" the girl looked over at him I surprise, "Seriously? Why would you do that!?"

"They were saying some things that annoyed me so I told them to stop. Simple as that," his poker face didn't change as he explained the reason.

"Aren't you afraid that they'll exploit your sadism?"

"Nah," he looked over at the group of girls and could see them flinch a bit. He slightly smirked, "They won't tell anybody. They're much too scared to do anything like that."

She squeezed his hand, "Kora, you shouldn't scare girls like that! We're delicate creatures you know!"

He sighed,_ the reason that I got annoyed was because of you damn it._

The redhead peered over, "Hey, why did you sigh?"

_You should at least be grateful._

"It's nothing. Just shut up for a bit."

Her eyes slightly opened before her narrowed eyes looked away from him, "Che." _Why is he suddenly in a bad mood?_ "I was just wondering." _In fact, _I_ should be the one that's in a bad mood! I mean, he took my hand for no good reason and now everyone is looking at us! More specifically, all of the sadist's stupid fangirls are glaring at us. No, glaring at _ME_._

After looking around her eyes somehow wandered down to their intertwined hands. Suddenly, she felt a loud thump in her heart. She looked down at the floor. Even though he's a sadist, his hand…

it's so warm…

It's like she can melt in it.

She suddenly remembered New Year's. When he comforted her and hugged her. In a way, this feeling was similar to this… The way her heart's beating fast but at the same time the feeling of being really safe. Why is it that he's the only guy that can make her feel this way? This feeling so strong that her mind gets so clouded she can barely think straight.

The vermillion haired girl snuck another peek at their intertwined hands and then look away with a twinge in her heart.

Now that she thinks about it, she hasn't said "thank you" for that time yet…

For some reason, she's kind of happy that he said that she got the answer wrong. For some reason, she's kind of happy that she's doing the penalty, that he's holding her hand. And for some reason, she's kind of happy that their boyfriend-girlfriend bid isn't ending yet…

Her eyes widened in realization. _Ah, what am I thinking? What am I _doing_?_ When did all of these feelings for him change from hate to _this_? Is he putting a spell on her or something? She hates being so confused, it's like she's lost. But... even though she doesn't know what these feelings are or if she will ever _get_ what they are...

She _does_ know that she doesn't want these feelings to end.

* * *

><p>It was dark out and Kagura was in her room, hugging her pillow tightly as she thought about what happened before school ended…<p>

_…._

_The "couple" stopped at a quiet yard in the back of the school and the two of them sat down on an old wooden bench._

_Okita spoke, "Okay," he released her hand, "Your penalty is now over."_

_Kagura then crossed her arms, "Good. Your hand was getting really sweaty." In reality __though, she felt like her hand was empty now._

_She looked around and the sky was very clear, "So when are you going to tell me?"_

_He peered over, "Tell you what?"_

_"What you told me on New Years."_

_"Oh," he smirked, "_That_."_

_Her eyes furrowed. That smirk. It makes her wonder even more what it was. What could __it be? She was trying to make out every memory she had when he was telling her but all __she can remember was the loud fireworks and the blinding lights from it._

_"I'll tell you it tonight," he answered mischievously._

_"Tonight!?" she uttered, "Why not now?"_

_"It hasn't been a full day since you've been my girlfriend." He declared, "But, don't worry, I wont call you out at midnight because I'm just that generous."_

_"Oh, thanks," she sarcastically said._

_"Ara, that wasn't very sincere," he teased. A wave of silence hit them and then Sougo spoke again in a calm voice, "Come back out here at 8."_

_…._

The redhead hugged her pillow even tighter and dug her head into the softness._ What is he thinking? Why is he making me feel this way?_

She doesn't understand the point to all of this. Sure, it makes her angry and annoyed but there are many other ways to provoke her like this. And there are tons of other ways that that isn't so… seductive.

She peeked out from her pillow to see the time. It was 7:45pm. It takes 10 minutes to get there so she'll have to leave in 5 minutes.

The girl looked up to her crème ceilings and just stared. _Sadist…_

He has been acting a lot differently towards her lately. Instead of just pushing her around and insulting her, he would sometimes be sweet and flirt with her like he's a womanizer. And to be honest, a pretty good one too in fact.

Is this because of what he said awhile ago? When he said that he almost liked her? But now she feels like he only said that to make her feel confused like this considering the sadist he is. But then why would he comfort her like that during New Years…?

She began violently rolling around in her bed and making quiet grunts. She's starting to get really nervous now. Now that she thinks about it, does she really _want_ to know what he said during New Years? Is it going to mess everything up? Is it going to change the relationship they now have? Will her whole world come crashing down?

She gritted her teeth. Maybe it's fate that she doesn't know. Maybe…

She glanced over at the clock and it showed 7:50. She sighed. _Well, I can't back out now…_ She reluctantly got out of her bed and opened her sole bedroom window. She couldn't go through the front door because Kamui and his friend are downstairs and he will _definitely_ question where she is going so late at night. Especially since he had already met her main conflict and the past few conversations they had. He might be so suspicious that he might even follow her. And that will be no good since who knows what he will do if he saw her and the Sadist together.

So with one more glance at her bedroom, she climbed out of the window, closed it behind her, and jumped off landing softly onto the green grass and sprinted off to whatever she got herself into.

_I hope I don't regret this…_

* * *

><p>Okita was already sitting on the same bench he and the redhead was sitting on not too long ago. His arms were wrapped around the back of the bench as his head was laid back. He looked over at the school clock.<p>

_7:02…_ he thought to himself. _She's late…_

He then heard a loud gasp coming from his left side and looked over to see who it was.

But before even peering over he already knew who it was.

"You're late," he stated, "Not that I'm surprised…"

"Shut up," she shot back though gasps, "My house is a lot farther from here than yours."

He smirked, "Oh, so you know where my house is?"

She collapsed onto the bench he was sitting on, "Shut up. I had to go there for a school project last year, remember?"

"But you still remember."

She rolled her eyes as her breath was slowly going back to normal. As her heartbeat slowed from the sprinting, she took a look around her surroundings. There was nobody in sight, only the far off lights and the trees to keep them company.

"Why did you choose this place to meet?" the girl asked.

He looked around for a moment before answering, "I don't know," he replied bluntly, "I guess you can say I just wanted some time alone."

She scoffed, "Oh so I'm not a person now?"

He looked over at her calmly, "You didn't let me finish." He told, "I was going to say 'I guess you can say I just wanted some time alone...'"

"With you."

Her heart stopped, "Oh," she was speechless from the sudden words. She doesn't know how to react to that. She only knows how to fight with him. Not when he's all serious like this.

For some reason. He's been doing that a lot. Seeing him be so serious makes him so… out of character. It just doesn't feel right. She has been wondering about why he's like that. All of this wondering is going to make her explode. So…

"Hey…" she began to twiddle her thumbs as she crossed her legs. "you've been saying a lot of stuff like that lately," she began quietly, "...Why do you?"

She needs to know.

"...Why do I what?"

_Now._

She gulped before elaborating, "Why do you say those things?"

At first he just stared at her dumbfounded. "Are you serious?" _Does she seriously still not know?_ He then closed his eyes and heavily sighed as his two fingers and thumb rubbed his forehead, "God, even when I'm so straightforward like this you just don't get it," he mumbled.

She looked at him, confused, "...What?"

He then looked at her straight in the eye, "Did you get your thick-headedness from your parents or is where you come from a natural trait you all just have?"

She raised a brow. _What the heck? What's up with him?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Should I just tell you what I said at New Years right now?" he asked angrily, "I might as well right? It won't make a difference anyway."

"O-Oi," Kagura spoke. She's a bit puzzled. She has never seen the Sadist talk or act this way before. Why is he becoming so agitated right now? "Why are you getting so angry?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Do you not get it? Do you not see it?"

"See what?" she asked, her tone getting harsher.

He groaned and looked away before looking at her straight in the eye once again, his mouth opened.

"I like you. "

…

_ba-dump_

The redhead blinked twice before she could reply, "...what?"

_ba-dump_

_Did I hear it correctly?_

"That's what I told you during New Years," he explained.

_Wait…_

_What?_

The girl just sat there for a moment. Trying to take it all in. This must be a game. Another one of his tricks. She was trying to find any sign that this was all a joke, that this was all just a lie, but when she searched all she saw were his eyes that was full of sincerity. That's when she knew. He was not joking.

He was telling the truth.

She couldn't stop her face from burning as her heart began to beat rapidly like the beating of a dragonfly's wings.

The redhead took a step back. How? Why? Why would he like _her_? The girl that he fought the most with, the girl that probably gave him the most bruises, the girl that eats the most, the girl that throws up the most in public…

the girl that bawls the most in front of him.

She slowly pointed at herself, "I… Me…" were the only words she could make out, "Why?"

He shook his head, "To be honest, I really don't know either. I guess just one day out of the blue, my heart began to beat faster than normal when I'm around you, and when I'm not around you, well, in my mind you were always there." he stood up and looked at the sky, "And now, everyday I think to myself, 'What has the world come to for me to like the girl I despised the most? When did this all happen? Why? How could I like the most violent, glutinous, and arrogant girl I have ever seen in my life?" He was silent for a moment, "And then, I remember," He then turned around to face her, "I remember it's _because_ you are violent and _because_ you eat too much and _because_ you are so arrogant and stubborn... That is what makes you the only girl like no other. And everything that makes you, you is… " he walked a little closer, "is why I had fallen for you."

He just stared into her blue orbs. He was planning to say that after he made her realize what kind of feelings she is having towards him. After she understood everything. But he couldn't wait that long. He was getting impatient. This thick-headed girl would've taken at least another month to get a grasp onto just a bit of what it was. He knew that it was now or never.

And of course, between the two, he had to choose now.

He was just waiting for any kind of sign. Waiting, waiting for any kind of response this girl could give.

Did this girl even know what love is?

Well, whether he liked it or not, he's going to find out.

Then, finally the redhead moved. But it wasn't really moving. Her mouth just opened, and then closed, and she then swallowed down her words.

_What just happened?_

She stared at the Sadist's face blankly. What was she suppose to say? How is she suppose to act? What is she suppose to feel?

She never had a guy confess his love to her before. And she never planned on it ever happening. She had already accepted a long time ago that pretty much every guy thought of her as a snobby, glutinous girl from a foreign place of who knows what and that she was just out of the choices of girls they could pick from the start. And she was fine with it. She was fine to live out her life with her family. She was fine to live in a single apartment and maybe someday get a dog and name it Sadaharu. She was fine. So to have a guy confess to her is shocking enough, but for it to be the Sadist?

She feels like the world that she knows is not real anymore.

_How can this be happening?_

The guy she knew how to be around and could just let go and be herself is now the guy she doesn't know how to do anything around. She feels so… _confused_. Like as if now she doesn't know anything, nothing at all. What to do, what to act, what to even think, it all just vanished. Disappeared. Gone.

All she knows is that her heart is beating really fast.

She swallowed as her hands clammed up.

"I…"

_Wait…_

"I think…"

_My heart… beating fast…?_

"I think I might…"

_My heart is beating fast? For the Sadist?_

"I think I just might…"

_"Just one day out of the blue, my heart began to beat faster than usual when I'm around you, and when I'm not around you, well, in my mind you were always there."_

_Like how he does… for _me_?_

_These feelings…_

Her face turned red.

_Doesn't that mean…_

The redhead squeezed her eyes shut right before she finished her sentence.

"… like you too."

_…I like him too?_

There was a long silence before anything happened. But of course the two were awkward. Before not too long ago their relationship was consisted of punching or kicking. Sometimes yelling but that was pretty much it.

The boy blinked twice before reacting. Out of the hundreds of girls that confessed to him, out of all the ways they confessed, she was the only one that had swayed his heart. For the first time in his life, his cheeks turned the slightest bit red from something like this. He wasn't much of a blusher, thank god. If he blushed as much as China, he would be as red as a tomato.

His heart was wavering. _So she finally realized._ He grinned, "Really…?"

The girl glanced at him and looked back down, flustered. _That sadist,_ he looked kinda cocky. She's starting to regret on telling him how she was feeling. She doesn't even know if the feelings are true or not.

"…Yeah…" she mumbled.

He cupped his left ear, "I'm sorry, what?"

She clenched her fists and shut her eyes, "Yeah," she said a bit louder.

"Excuse me, what?"

"YEAH!" she exclaimed, her face red, "God you damn Sadist are you deaf or something?"

He smirked, "No, I heard you the first time."

Her eyes widened and then furrowed as she bolted up from the bench, "KORA! Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"What the hell?! Why?!"

"Because I wanted to make sure that you're sure about this as much as I'm sure about you."

…

"What?"

He walked up to the redhead, placed his hands on her shoulders, and locked his crimson eyes onto her blue ones, "China," he began softly, "Unlike all the other stupid girls, I'm serious about you."

She squinted her eyes, "...what do you mean? Don't you say that to every girl?"

"No, china." he shook her a little, "Listen. I don't lie about this kind of stuff. Every girl I know just cares about what's on the outside and not the inside. They all have their perfect image of a guy and once they see one that looks like that they think he is the one and don't even try to get to know the actual person. And once that guy has a single flaw that doesn't match their perfect image, they leave him." he paused for a moment and just stared at her, "But you. You don't do that. You're not like that. You don't care about that. If you like a guy, you will like every single part of him. And accept him no matter how annoying, rude, or sadistic he is. Because you accept everything, that's why I know that I am serious about you. You're not a game, china. And I never thought it like that for a second once I realized how I felt about you."

She couldn't help but have her heart skip a beat. Can this be happening? Is he serious? She had never seen him say so many nice things to her before. She never knew that he felt this way and she never expected it to be this way. She thought that if he would be like this it would gross her out. But, for some reason, she doesn't hate it.

She look to her side and scoffed, "Please, how could-"

"I'm serious." His voice was stern and meaningful. Kagura froze. She had never heard his voice like that before. But for some reason, it have her chills down her spine. She looked back at him.

She could feel his breath every time he spoke, "Don't you see? I don't want to be your boyfriend for just one day..." he never looked away, not even once...

"I want to be yours forever."

The girl had to think twice before entering that phrase in her head. _Huh?_ She finally thought.

She began replaying the last 10 seconds. _I want to be yours forever…_

_Forever?_

This Sadist. The boy that always says repulsive things to her, the boy that does annoying things to her, the boy that can always no matter what day or time or place can easily press her buttons wants to… this boy…

She gulped.

...wants to be her _boyfriend_?

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"As in… a boyfriend?" she stressed on the word boyfriend, "Not like a friend that is a boy but-"

"China."

She held her breath as he cut off her pointless words. He knows that she's just saying these things to buy herself some time. To let herself think for just a moment.

This is too much. Having him saying that he is close to liking her a while back was enough, but this, this is an actual confession. And not only a confession, but a request. A request for them to be a thing. A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend.

The thought of it makes her heart want to burst.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kamui, pass me the chips will ya?" Abuto called out as he motioned a sign with his one arm.<p>

The two friends were sitting on a brown couch in the redhead's house. His friend had called him and asked them if they could meet. But Kamui insisted on meeting here since he didn't want Kagura to be alone in the house again after he had witnessed the past few events.

The vermillion head boy tossed the slightly opened bag of chips who was sitting next to him, "You could've just handed it over to me y'know. It's hard to catch things with just one hand."

"You're welcome," Kamui said with his typical not so true smile, "So…" he reached over for the bowl of pretzels on the coffee table, "what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Abuto sighed as he dug his hand into the bag of chips, "It's a rumor that has going around," he began.

He continued to munch on the pretzels, "...Abuto. You know that I don't really care about rumors," he stated casually, already disinterested, "You said it was something important, not just another girl gossip that's probably not true." He licked his fingers as he was already getting up and walking away, "If that's all you wanted to tell me then you can go now."

"But Kamui!" Kamui's friend frantically stood up and took one step forward towards him, "...It's about your sister."

The older brother froze as his little strand of hair twitched. He slowly turned his head, "Kagura…?"

"Yeah," he stated, relieved that he got his friend to stop walking.

The redhead gradually twirled his body around halfway, "What about her…?" his voice was already getting a bit angered. He knew this could not be good.

"Well…" he looked down, almost afraid to see what will happen if he says this… "Keep in mind that it's just a rumor and rumors aren't normally-"

"Just say it Abuto," he urgently interrupted even though he has his almost broken closed smile on his face, but both of them knew it wasn't at all genuine.

"Erm, Well… " He gulped, "... There's this guy…"

His closed eye twitched, "... A guy…?"

"Yeah." he paused for a moment, "And... people at their school has been saying that she and that guy are going out."

Now Kamui's whole body is turned towards Abuto, "Going out?!" he bellowed, "That's crazy! Kagura? With a boy? Who can handle my sister and be willing to date her?!" wrinkles were forming between his eyebrows, "Who is this boy, Abuto?"

"Well…"

"Tell me!" he demanded, "C'mon, just spit it out."

Abuto sighed. Knowing Kamui's restlessness when it comes to her precious sister, he might actually kill the poor guy. "Well, if I recall…" But if he didn't tell this guy who is having an affair with his sister,_ he_ might be the one that might be killed, "his name is Okita Sougo," he finally informed.

The older brother stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. More like he didn't want to believe it. This is like a nightmare right now, one right out of a book or movie. Out of all the guys, out of all the dirty rotten guys, it had to be the most rotten of them all…

He banged the table, "Ah, really? Okita Sougo is it?" He then smiled sadistically as he gritted his teeth, "I should've known… So it was that stupid idiotic lying bastard…" he mumbled angrily, "I thought something was up, but I was hoping it was just my imagination…"

After he saw that event in New Years. He was just hoping that the stupid sandy haired boy just fed his Kagura a spicy pepper and it was so hot her face turned red and ran out. And he wanted to be a trusting brother so he never asked his sister about it. But he forgot, forgot something so important. While he was trusting Kagura he was also trusting that red-eyed idiot.

He squeezed his fist. So this is what he gets when he trusts that bastard while he was messing and playing around with his precious sister…

"Oh, so you know this guy?" his underling raised a brow, "Why is this the first time I heard this?"

"I didn't think he would be necessary to talk about," the boy sighed, "I was hoping he was just a little fly that's just buzzing around, annoying everyone, pissing the hell out of everyone, but nothing more," he paused for a moment, "But I misjudged him, he's much more than a small fly…"

"He's a big fly."

Kamui's partner just stood there, "Haah…. I see." There's not really much of a difference...

"But chief," Abuto began, "It's only a rumor and it's probably just that."

"I don't think so," Kamui answered solemnly with his signature smile, "Normally I would agree with you, since rumors are called rumors for a reason… however," he squeezed his fists, "If it's that bastard, I can assure you that this is no joke."

"Ara?" he chuckled, "I've never seen you look so wavered before," he smirked, "It seems that you know this boy real well," he said in an amused tone.

"I know him enough that he's a threat to Kagura's happiness," he sat back on the couch and laid back casually, "I may have just met him twice, but I can already tell that he's a big factor to Kagura's depression lately," he lifted a finger, "Not only that but he's a player."

Abuto chuckled once again, "And how do you know that?"

He placed his two feet on top of the coffee table and crossed his arms behind his head, "I've seen him in action," he recalled his face still smiling and his eyes closed, "At the New Year's festival."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," he turned his head to where Abuto was standing, "I hope you're not doubting me Abuto. But I know what I saw. That bastard was with one girl before and then with my Kagura the next. She's the next victim. And then once he eats up her soul he's going to dump her faster than a 6th grade relationship between a boy and a girl," he turned his head back to the ceiling, "I have never seen Kagura show so many emotions and expressions in a such a short span before. All that frustration, anger, doubt... love." He contemplated for a moment, "But do you know what surprised me the most that day?"

The mature looking high schooler sat next to the vermillion colored hair boy on the couch, "No, what?"

"Her stupidity."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "...Huh?"

"How she is stupid enough to fall for this typical playboy," his face was getting a bit tense, "How her gullible, innocent heart got sucked in by this guy's play. A play that he probably did on several girl before her. Man, that girl..." he retracted back and hopped up from the couch and began walking to the kitchen, "But I guess I should've seen this one coming, since I knew that she was an idiot from the beginning."

Abuto gave out a loud sigh, "Oi, oi. Aren't you being a little harsh on your dear little sister?"

"I'm just saying the truth Abuto, you know that," he walked towards one of the granite countertops and jumped on top of it, "That girl, my sister, she's like an innocent bunny stuck with a bunch of wolves. If I'm not there then who's going to protect her from getting eaten?" He sidewalked and began reaching for the highest cabinet, "Look, I turn around for one second and she already got herself in some deep trouble with the baddest wolf in the pack."

"Man, you've got some serious sister complex," Abuto said casually, "And what are you even doing, climbing on the kitchen furniture, you're not five."

He opened the highest cabinet, "Watch your tongue, Abuto. I'm getting something useful," he then stuck his hand in it, searching for the only thing in there, "And it beats being a brother that doesn't give a damn about his sister's. Kagura's at a very sensitive and weak state. It's love, so she's blinded by everything, therefore she needs someone to guide her. And it's her first love too, so she still doesn't know how to act or what to do or how to handle the feelings. She probably didn't even realize what those feelings were until not too long ago."

His friend rubbed the back of his head, "God you're making this way more complicated than it should be, he watched Kamui struggle getting whatever he's reaching for in the cabinet, "Shouldn't you just go talk to her instead of ranting about it?"

The redhead was blindly feeling around the cabinet, searching for it, "I would," he began, "If she was here."

"Huh? What do you mean if she was here?"

"Exactly what I mean. She's not here."

"What!?" he took a step forward, "You mean she's gone?"

The boy didn't talk for a moment since he was so concentrated on finding the object in the cabinet, "Abuto, I may go to a different high school than her but I'm not an idiot," he went on his tip toes so he could go deeper in the cabinet, "I know Kagura, and since I know her I know she can be rebellious when she wants to. Especially in these situations. She probably already secretly ran off to meet her boyfriend since she knows that I wouldn't have approved."

"Huh, Kamui. I never knew you paid attention to her this much." Abuto commented, "So then what are you planning to do?"

The boy on the counter finally felt the object in the cabinet and grabbed onto it with a bigger smile, "I'm going to wait till she comes back of course," he then jumped down, gripping onto the object like a prize and brought the prized possession close to his chest and smiled showing his blue orbs and white teeth, "I just need a little persuasion to get her to see my way."

His friend just sighed and shook his head, "Man…"

"when did I become friends with such a troublemaker?"

* * *

><p>The wind was shifting as the boy and girl were standing close to each other, face to face.<p>

"I…" the redhead began, she twiddled her thumbs, "I don't know…"

"…What do you mean?"

"W-well… I don't know. I mean, I said I might like you but I don't know if that's the right way to describe it. I mean-"

"Okay, china," he released her shoulders and stepped back, "Then let me give you a test."

She raised a brow, "Huh? What test?"

"A test to see whether you like me or not."

_Wait, what?_ "No way! I don't-"

He held up a finger, "Question one: How often do you think of me everyday?"

Her eyes widened as her cheeks turned red. _What is this? This guy…_ She doesn't want to do this. _This is too embarrassing!_ She can't do these things like he can. She can't just bluntly say what she feels about these kind of things. She literally just figured these feelings out a few minutes ago!

She took a step backwards and frantically waved her arms back and forth like a car's windshield wipers, "No! I don't wanna do this!"

"Just answer me."

"But-"

"Answer me."

She froze and looked down as she lowered her hands. She knew that she had to answer. If she didn't she knew he would probably use some sort of force tactic. And that would be even worse.

_Uhg, I hate this._

"I guess... If I had to, maybe about..." she shot her head up, "This is an estimate okay?!"

His lips curved upwards, "Okay, okay."

She looked back down and began to shift back and forth "Like… 7ish days of the week..." she mumbled softly.

His eyes widened slightly before going back to his composure, "Don't you mean everyday?"

She slightly turned her head to the right and narrowed her eyes, "Y-yeah. Whatever."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"I just didn't feel like it."

"But it's easier."

"Arg whatever! Just go to the next question damn it!"

The sadist smirked as his heart began to beat a slight bit faster. He could feel his pulse rising just from hearing those words. "Okay. Question two…" he walked a bit closer, "How do you feel right now when I do like this?"

She looked up and took a step back, surprised by how close he was, "Do what?"

He grinned and he took another step forward as he grabbed her shoulders, "This."

She blinked a few times and her blood pressure was rising. He just did this not too long ago when he was confessing but now that she is paying attention to what exactly he is doing, she's getting a little nervous, "Uh…" she squirmed a bit, "It's fine…"

"Oh really?" he then slid his hands down her arms to hold her hands as he slowly leaned in and dropped his head that landed on her left shoulder, "Then…" he lifted his head until it was next to her left ear and whispered in it, "how about this?" every syllable tickled her ear.

Her left eye closed and her left shoulder lifted a bit since she was being tickled on that side. This sensation, it's like it's draining her energy. She feels weak. And her whole body is tingling. If he keeps this up she's going to...

_I… I…_ She then could feel her face burning up once more, "G… G… "

_I can't…_

"Hm?"

_I can't take this anymore!_

"Gyaaa!" She immediately flung her head at his forehead and he flew backwards, landing his head in the pavement. She was panting, burning red, as he slowly got up with soft groans.

He rubbed his head, "Ow… that hurt china…"

Her eyes widened, realizing what she had done once again. Using her strength to get out of these situations. She slowly walked up in front of him, embarrassed, and then crouched down and looked at her knees, "S-Sorry…"

"It's fine. I'm use to it," He gave a devilish smile, "I seem to always get hit by you lately."

She hugged her legs and was silent.

...

"So?"

She shyly looked up, still hugging her legs, "So what?" she grumbled.

He leaned forward so he could place his right hand on her left shoulder, "How did it feel?"

She perked up and then slightly slouched. She hugged her legs even tighter, "I felt weak."

"Weak?"

"Yeah, like right when you touched me I felt this sensation where I lost all of my strength."

His eyes softened, "Oh…"

She bit her lip, "But…"

He continued to look at her, "But?"

She hid her eyes with her bangs, "...it wasn't bad…"

"It wasn't bad?"

She nodded.

"That's all?"

"Well…" she shut her eyes tight, "Maybe it felt a bit better than average…"

He slightly smiled as he stroked her shoulder with his right thumb, "Seriously. Be honest with your feelings. Can't you be those girls from those mangas that goes head-on to the guys they like?"

She made a face, a not very attractive one, "A girl needs to have her pride and independence."

"Heeh. So you're not much of a girl then," he teased.

"Shut up. You wish to have those things you damn Sadist."

He smirked and paused for a moment before saying anything else. "Last question," he began. And then he looked at her straight in the eye, face to face, sitting on the cold sidewalk.

"How would you feel... if I told you that I would leave you and never come back?"

She didn't move. She just stared at him. That question. What kind of a question is that? It's so sudden. And for the Sadist to ask this question… it's weird.

Her blue orbs were showing, "Forever?"

"Yeah," he didn't move an inch, "Be honest, china."

She sucked in her lip and thought for a moment. How _would_ that make her feel? She never really thought about it before… all her like she had always taken for granted of what she had right now. Her friends, her school, the Sadist.

Yeah, even him…

For some reason, thinking about him gone gives her a black hole in her stomach.

But…

If he was gone in her life. What would happen? Who would push her buttons? Who would annoy her and make her always feel so confused? No one right?

So wouldn't she be happy?

"I guess I would feel pretty normal actually," she finally answered dully.

The sadist stopped thinking for a moment. He was dumbfounded, "...what?"

"I mean. Then there would be no one to annoy me anymore, right?"

Okita's heart dropped. This was not the answer he was expecting. The total opposite actually. Her saying that. For some reason makes him angry. More than angry. Does that mean all of their fighting and arguing meant nothing to her? Did she just thought of it as a nuisance? Was that all?

Was their whole relationship just a nuisance?

Is she even using her head?

_Wait…_ he just thought of something. _her head?_

_Wait a minute…_

The sandy brown haired boy pulled away his hand, hiding his face from his bangs, and stood back up, "I see. Then maybe I've mistaken," he spoke dully.

The redhead was surprised to hear his tone of voice. It was dull, but it was a different than his usual monotone voice. She looked up, "Oi, Sadist what's up?" she tried to catch his eye but she couldn't, "Mistaken what?"

"Everything." he stated.

She didn't blink, "...huh?"

"This whole thing. I must've lost it at some point. I can't believe I fell so deep into this," he unemotionally spoke, "You liking me, me liking you. I don't think any of this was really true."

She just stared, her already pale skin drained from color, "Wha… What do you mean?" _Is he really…?_

"You don't like me. I get it. So I'm giving up," he turned around, "I can't do this anymore. A guy can only do so much you know."

_What?_

"Hey." she tugged on his black pants, fear in her eyes as she looked at the back of his head, "I get it. You're joking right? This is a pretty sick joke y'know? Okay, I get it. I get it okay? So you can stop talking like that. You don't have to go now." He didn't talk but she continued to smile weakly, "Hey… hey sadist? Why aren't you saying anything? Why aren't you looking at me?"

He didn't even turn around. But she could feel his cold eyes, "Why would I be joking?" the girl's eyes widened in horror as the sandy haired boy pulled away from her grasp and began to walk away, "Go away. I don't wanna see you anymore."

She sat there, frozen, staring at the sadist's body turned away from her, "..." This was a nuisance, right? It should be good that he's giving up on her, right? So why?

Why does she feel so sad?

Why does she feel so terrified? Like a piece of her heart got gnawed away?

"W…"

She doesn't actually like him right?

"Wait…"

She really shouldn't mind. Seeing the sadist's figure getting farther and farther away…

"WAIT!"

So why is her body moving on her own like this?

The Sadist made an abrupt stop once he felt something weighing him from behind. He looked down as he twisted his upper half to find a pale hand tugging the back of his T-shirt. His eyes widened as he followed the trail from the hand to the arm all the way up the find a vermillion haired girl looking at him straight in the eye, flushed.

The surprising eye contact made him look away for a moment before entering her blue orbs once again.

Before speaking the girl awkwardly looked down at her feet, "D… Don't go…"

He continued to stare at her. _This girl..._ "... Why?"

Her eyes widened. He's still using that cold voice. For some reason it pierces her heart, "I…"

Why _does_ she not want him to go? How did she even get to this point? Before she was just sitting on the concrete and before she knew it her legs brought her here in this situation. As he was leaving she could feel something eating up inside of her and she didn't know why but her hands were quivering. And for some reason, she just couldn't sit there and let him leave.

"Because…" she tightened her fists so hard her knuckles are becoming white, "Because I don't want you to…"

His expression didn't change, "…I thought that you wanted me to leave."

Her head sprang up, "No! Well, yes. That's what I thought." she paused for a moment to relax, "But… when you were walking away, when you were saying those things… I didn't like it… I didn't like it at all..."

His cold eyes were piercing her's, "You didn't, huh?"

She tried her hardest to keep eye contact, "Yeah…" it was a struggle though, "I don't know what I'm feeling, whether this feeling is legit or not, or maybe cuz I ate something bad. Or really I don't know what to call you and me anymore. But…" she tightened her grip on his piece that she was grabbing onto, "What I do know for sure is that right now I don't want you to leave." she looked at him with pleading eyes, "So please… Don't go."

She really couldn't believe that she was being so weak around him. That she is showing her vulnerability right now. Knowing the Sadist within him, she has a bad feeling that she's going to be pushed down or taken advantaged of. But she doesn't know any way. For the first time in her life, she's genuinely scared about what's coming next. She's desperate on trying to make it better but she doesn't have a clue how. Her emotions take over and this is how she is. Well, maybe this wasn't the first time. The first time was her mom's death…

She can't believe that this situation would be the second time.

The boy swiftly slapped her only physical contact with him away and he brought his whole body towards her. Kagura's eyes widened and was shocked and she could still feel the tingle from the slap on her right hand. Her hand didn't hurt. Not one bit. But her heart did. Like a thousand needles piercing at it. She could feel the rejection coming at her. Now she _really_ doesn't want to know what's going to come next.

But then, soon after the sandy haired brown guy pulled her into a nice, long hug. Her eyes widened as she felt the warmth of his arms snake around her back. Suddenly, that horrible feeling in her stomach instantly disappeared. And right away she could feel the heavy weight lift from her shoulders. It was so tight that she could barely breath but she didn't mind. It made her feel even more safe.

He finally released the hug but still placed his hands on both sides of her shoulders. He gave her a knowing smirk, "Finally, I got you to tell me the truth."

The girl's blue orbs widened, realizing something, "Wait... was this all an act?"

The boy just smiled as he began to hug her again. But the girl was set on making him talk. She repeatedly hit the sadist's back, "Oi, answer damn it!"

"I had to do _something_ to make you tell me the truth," he mumbled._ Even if you didn't even know what was the truth in the beginning._ He had a feeling that this would provoke her in telling the truth. He realized that she was just using her head, r at least _trying_ to use her head, and was oblivious of her own feelings. But that idiot can't handle much. So he had to make her realize the feelings deep within her. And he did. Or at least a bit more of it.

"You damn Sadist…!" her cheeks were getting red and she could feel the emotions welling up inside of her, "That was horrible! I almost died! Don't ever do that again!" she whined while she was still in his arms.

"Well you lied to me, china. I can't let you off easy for that." he mumbled, his chin resting on her shoulder, "And now you realized everything, so shouldn't you thank me?"

She was silent for a moment. He was right. She gets it now. She really gets it. Not like before where it's just a guess or a probability. Or some sort of game show or quiz question. No, now she _really_ understands her own feelings. Everything is black and white now. Why else would she be so worked up on a guy like him leaving? No, it's not because she is an M. And it is not because he is a dear friend. She knows what that feels like.

She placed her hands behind his back, "You really are a Sadist aren't you."

There's no other reason...

He smiled, but she couldn't see it, "I like you, china," he whispered in her ear. The feeling of his breath and voice gave her chills down her spine.

It's because…

"I…" she squeezed her eyes shut, "I like you too…"

It's because she loves him.

At that point her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, now just standing on her knees. But as she fell, Okita fell with her and crouched down as he continued to tightly wrap his arms around her, "Congrats," he whispered in her ear, "You've passed the test."

She could see her vision becoming blurred. When she softly closed her eyes, a tear came out on both of her eyes as she dug her fingers into his clothes. At that point, she realized that she really _did_ like the Sadist. A lot. I mean, who would be okay with having the person they like give up on them? Who would think about a guy everyday, turned red whenever they do something, and be this confused with a guy they _don't_ like?

Well, at the very least, it's not her.

She couldn't believe that all of the feelings in the past was growing love for him. Who knew? That the guy she likes would be the guy she hated? And for him to like her back? Man, this world is full of surprises.

It took her months of flirtatious acts, tests and this cruel fake act to finally get her to realize this?

Man she was thickheaded.

How did this guy put up with it so long?

Even though it was a bit chilly outside, his body was so warm. And his smell makes her wanna stay in it forever.

The girl breathed in through her nose. And exhaled through her mouth.

_Haa…_

She finally realized… this feeling…

"Don't leave me like that ever again."

and now that she knows…

"Don't worry…"

she never wants to let go of it ever again.

"...I'll never leave you in any way."

Ever.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors<strong>** Note:** **This was the longest chapter I wrote so far! 14,000+ words! 0_0 The tensions are rising between the Kamui and the two lovers~ What do you think will happen? XD**

**Please comment and tell me what you think about it so far or if you just have an opinion or ****suggestion! I always take those things into consideration when I write. Also, please tell me how my writing is! Did it change? Is it completely the same? Is it good or bad? **

**Thank you for everyone that is still reading this and following this story! I can't believe it has been almost 3 years! I still remember when I first wrote the first chapter!~ I love all of you guys! If it were't for you I wouldn't have kept this up!**

**-Sahara**


	18. Hole in the Road

Class 3-Z Okikagu Fanfict

**So… Hey guys… ^_^ll I know, I know I haven't updated for over a year. And I am very sorry about that. I am just terrible with time I guess you can say and I am just always caught up with other things. But hey, better late then never right? **

**Anyways, thank you for AllyKrau, Guest, Avrilayn, Guest, Guest, ChrisatoHachirobei, Aizzy Lockheart, AliNerFetari, Mary, chinasadistxxx, X-Crimson Fate-X, and Alexia Colette, ForgottenBlossom, el, yanicchi, Stupiiid, and cf for commenting! If it weren't for you guys I would probably have taken longer to write this to be honest.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama!**

* * *

><p>The redhead was smiling shyly as she was ambling back home in the dark. She wondered how long it has been since she left her house. Thirty minutes? An hour? Right now, the whole thing felt like a blur of seconds that passed by her. A rush of events one after another. It all felt so surreal. It really felt like a dream. She couldn't believe anything that had just happened. The sadist that use to be her worst enemy, her rival, her foe, is now her <em>boyfriend.<em>

Like an exotic dish, those thoughts sounded so weird, yet so great in her head.

She hummed happily and smiled to herself as she climbed up the nearby oak tree and jumped towards her half opened window and grabbed onto the white ledge with a quiet 'oof'. It really is like a romance from a book. Where at first a guy and girl hate eachother but then fall madly in love. Well, maybe it wasn't as lovey dovey but that's okay. It would feel weird if the Sadist was the mushy gushy romantic type like that. She likes that edge that he has. Even if it does occasionally (maybe all the time) piss her off. But it's fine because she knows that she can push his buttons as much as he can. Who knew she would live in such a fairytail? Well, maybe it's a bit more twisted than most… but she always had a fetish for those messed up stories.

She continued to grin to herself. The worst was finally over. No more confused feelings, no more uncertainty. She can now talk to the Sadist and know where he and her stand in eachother's hearts. She can now finally relax and feel free.

She can't wait to tell Anego and the other's.

With one loud heave, she pulled herself up and swung one of her legs through the crack. She was so concentrated on the floor and not falling she didn't look up. Suddenly a thought just hit her in horror.

_Now that I think about it…_

She slowly looked up and into her room as her heart quickly dropped. A drop of sweat slid down from her forehead.

_Didn't I leave the window open _all _the way? _

Her whole body froze as she saw two familiar guys standing in front of her. The one with the vermillion hair had his arms crossed as he kept his signature smile while the other with shoulder length hair calmly leaned against her door, looking uncomfortable.

_Oh shit… _

She couldn't believe it. She forgot the most important part. While she was celebrating this obstacle of realizing her feelings, she forgot the one who overlooks her, who takes care of her, who "always wants the best for her". She forgot the worst obstacle of all…

Man, this really _is _like a story from a book.

"Kagura," her brother said calmly, but she could hear the anger beneath his voice, "It's nice of you to finally come back."

She smiled awkwardly, "Aha, yeah…" she slowly placed her other leg through the window and softly landed on the carpet with two feet, "Well…" She began to walk to the door, even though Abuto was there she was already planning to kick the door open if she had to, "I think I'm going to go the the kitchen now."

As she passed her brother, he stopped her walk by firmly placing his hand on her shoulder. She immediately cursed in her head as she froze with his touch, "Where do you think you're going?"

She paused for a moment before she craned her neck halfway, "...I told you," she began, "To the kitchen."

His eyelids clenched down and his mouth curved upward furiously, a vein popping from his forehead, "To the kitchen…?" he kept the same smile, "So after all this time you have been gone, you want to go to the kitchen huh?" A mixture of an angry and fake chuckle croaked out of his mouth, "Ara ara it seems that we need to re-enforce your curfew."

She scoffed, "What? I don't need you to reenforce, I'm not a child."

"Eh? Well with how you are acting, it seems that you are nothing _but _a child, Kagura-chan. A child, a little bird that is always going into a pack of wolves," he tightened his grip on her shoulder, "And then the big brother bird always have to swoop in and save you again in the end."

"Nani?!" That was when she swung her body around, "I'm not a weak little girl you prison!" she pointed accusingly towards her big brother, "What wolves? What birds? You are just a big idiot brother with an even bigger sister complex!"

He continued to smile uncomfortably, "Yes, I do have a major sister complex."

She was taken aback, "What the hell? You're so creepy…! You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you came up behind me and molested me!"

He furrowed his brows, "Now, you know I would never do that."

Without listening to her brother's docile voice, she accusingly pointed at her brother in a shaking motion, "Stalker! Molester! Idiot creeper!"

He put his hands in front of his body, "Hey stop-"

She rapidly waved her arms, "HELP!" bellowed the little girl, "This guy is going to do incest on me and-"

"SHUT UUP!" the male redhead finally exclaimed. Suddenly there was a few moments of silence and with a disgruntled sigh he began to talk in a more aggravated tone, "Look at you…!" he began, "You're so irresponsible and childish I don't even know why I would think that you would come back home on time."

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

He groaned, "Oh geez… Do you even know how long we have been waiting?"

She frowned, unfazed by Kamui's talk, thinking that her older brother is just overreacting, like usual, "I don't know, thirty minutes maybe?"

"Thirty-?" He almost laughed as he looked at Abuto in shock, "Ha, thirty minutes? Are you kidding me?" he vigorously pointed at the clock, "It's 10:03 right now!"

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. _What…? _

She checked the clock he pointed at her bedside to make sure that he wasn't joking, and just like he had said, it is 10:03pm. Right on the dot.

_Wow, has it really been this long? _

Maybe an hour she would feel that to be reasonable, but for it to be more than two? She couldn't believe it, especially since all they basically did was talk. Not walking around town or singing or whatever, not even physically fighting. Just talking.

She looked down and thought about their memorable parting…

…

_The two of them finally let go of their hug, the warmth fading but not inside their hearts. _

_Kagura looked down, "Well, I think I better be going now."_

_He grabbed her arm, "Wait. Don't go just yet." he smirked, "I need to savor this moment. Making you finally realize everything is a pretty big accomplishment. Especially since how thickheaded you are." _

_She was taken aback by his comment and scoffed, even though in the back of her mind she knew he was right, "I am not thickheaded!" she shot back, "You're just terrible at telling a girl how you feel," she gave a knowing smug, "It's pretty embarrassing how inexperienced you actually are when in reality all you really know is how to make sensible girls throw things at you."_

_He raised a brow, "Really? Do you really think that?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I just achieved an impossible task __of wooing you__." _

_She rolled her eyes, "Please, even Shinpachi could've done better than you." _

_The sadist ignored her remark and slid his hand that was on her arm down to her hand and smirked, "Do you really think that Shinpachi can do better?"_

_She immediately looked down and blushed from the sudden move. Even if they were together now it still makes her nervous, "Okay fine, then Hijikata," she mumbled. _

"_That dog food lover? Really?"_

"_Then the Gorilla."_

"_He stalks your friend you know."_

_She gave him a frustrated glance, "Fine, whatever. Well if it weren't for me you wouldn't have done anything right."_

…

She grinned to herself. Wow, t_ime really does fly when you're having fun. _

"Oi," suddenly a loud voice interrupted her thoughts, "What are you smiling about?"

Her head twitched up before looking to her left, "...Nothing."

He looked her her a bit more grimly, "Nothing…" he began stiffly, "...you say…?" He neared closer to her, "Tell me, are you thinking about him?"

_What? _

Is he talking about who she thinks he is talking about…? "Huh? What are you talking about?"

_But how… how could-_

"Kagura," his voice sounded stern, and that's when she officially knew that she wouldn't be getting away with anything simply by going to the kitchen, "You can't run away now. I know everything about your little game with that guy."

Her eyes widened as her face fell in horror. So this really is not just a curfew issue or a sneaking out matter, "Wha..?" _No way, how did he… _"What are you saying?"

He sighed, "You don't need to hide it. Abuto told me," Kamui explained, sounding a bit annoyed, "There's been a rumor going around that you are having an affair with a certain guy."

The redhead twirled herself around, astonished. How is that possible? She just realized her true feelings a few hours ago so how can the rumors spread this fast? Are people just watching them for the fun of it or…

Her heart dropped when the realization hit her.

_Oh right… _

She couldn't believe that she forgot such a dangerous act.

_We were a "couple" at school today… _

How could that moment of her life just slip out of her head like that? Well, there has been a lot of crazy things going on. More specifically the events that happened not too long ago…

_Shit. _If she would've known that it would get to her stupid brother, she would have refused his offer of becoming his girlfriend for a day.

But then again, she wouldn't have been the sadist's actual girlfriend now if it wasn't for that.

She bit her lip. Things are finally going uphill for her, and she's not going to have this stupid ditch hole of a brother to ruin that for her. So she looked at him in the eye, hard, and opened her mouth.

"Yeah, okay, so what about it?"

She's willing to do anything to keep these feelings with her.

Her brother looked at her in surprise as his eyebrows furrowed for a second, "Hm…"

Even if it means to go against her overprotective brother. _I will not lose anything that I have gained today. _

Her brother was a bit drawn back for a moment. He thought that she would make an excuse about it like how she normally would, "... So you're saying it's true?"

She pierced her orbs into his, "Yeah," she bitterly spoke, "So what? It's none of your business."

Behind Kagura and in front of Kamui, a loud long whistle came from the vermillion haired boy's comrade. The brother looked up at his ally while the sister turned her upper body towards the man.

Abuto had an amused grin on his face, "Well well, lookie here. Your cute little chick of a sister is finally growing a pair of balls I see," he chuckles, "I guess this is what you call the teenage hormones kicking in."

Kagura gave him an odd look. She didn't like how he was describing her in such a way and relating her to a stupid yellow ball. But Abuto in a sense was right. All this time Kagura had always done what he wanted and what he said and followed what he thought. She was always compliant with his words. All this time she always thought that her brother's words were indubitable, that they were absolute. But now it is time to do what she wanted to do and not him. Because that is what she believes in.

But Kamui thought otherwise. He continued to smile apathetically with his eyes closed, "Shut up Abuto. Your comments are not needed right now," he said sweetly.

He began to stretch his arm without a care in the world. "Okay okay. I'm just the innocent bystander here."

"If you're such an innocent bystander you would give me the decency and let me out this damn room," Kagura spat.

Unwavered, he scratched the back of his head with his only hand, "Ohh sorry, little miss, I won't be able to do that."

She gave him a scowl before turning back to her "dear" brother, "Can you leave now?"

Kamui jerked his head back before replying head on, "Why? I still have some business to talk with you. We are still not done here."

"Well I think we are. I don't need you writing my story for me," she said, arms crossed, "It's my decision."

"Well I think you're making the wrong choice," he sternly warned.

"Well I don't care what you think, because like I said before it's none of your business."

"But it is my business...!" he insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I am your brother!" He shot back, "And considering I'm the one who has been raising you in place of mom I think I should get a say in something! I don't want to just idly stand by as you choose to trust that guy over me when I'm the one who has been feeding you, cleaning the house, and supplying the money while you go play with a guy who has just decided to spontaneously waltz into your life!"

_Well when you put it that way... _

She couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt in her heart, but she kept her face still, "Technically its dad that brings the money."

"Well I actually pay the bills!"

She started to turn around solemnly, "Okay, whatever maybe you should go pay the bills now and leave."

Kamui, eyes furrowed, reached out his right hand in attempt to grab Kagura's shoulder, "Hey, I told you I'm not done here!"

But Kagura just flung her whole body around and slapped his pale hand away, "Well even if you aren't I am! No matter how long you stay or what you say or do you can never make me change my mind!"

There was a long silence after that. The brother just stood there, dumbfounded while the little one was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed from anger and frustration.

She couldn't help it, being this angry. But why couldn't he understand how much this means to her? How much struggle and confusion she had to go through to get to where she is now? It's like she finally made it to the top, but he is trying to push her down again into the muddy ground.

She watched as Kamui suddenly mumbled under his breath, "You stubborn, thick headed girl..."

Kagura suddenly found her composure, "...what?"

His voice raised, unable to contain his thoughts and emotions, "Don't you get it?! He's playing you! He's a fraud, a fake, an imbecile boy that can never stay true to anyone's heart!" Once again, Kamui has lost his temper, something only Kagura can make him lose it like this, and only Abuto has ever seen it, "In just a few weeks, he is going to break your heart faster than when you killed your first pet!" He ranted furiously. Only to make Kagura even more furious.

"Don't talk about Sadaharu so bluntly! And no he isn't! He may be hard headed, arrogant, an idiot, and a sadist but he isn't a liar!" she defended, she never knew the day would come where she would defend her rival. But hey, there is a first for everything, "Not about the things that count anyway..."

"Then why was he with that girl on New Year's, huh? If he was so set on you then why was he dating someone else?"

"He's just an idiot sometimes (or a lot of times), and it's not like we were dating at that point!" She shot back. But in the back of her head she also began to think about the answer to that. Why _did _he go out with that girl if he actually liked her? Was he bored? Or was trying to make her jealous? Actually, not that she thought about it, _when _did he start to like her? Was it ever since they made eye contact when she first arrived? Or was it just today when they pretended to go out?

Well, even with all of the questions, she had a feeling that in the end he had his reasons, and that he is a true guy. She is just going to have to go with her gut and just trust him regardless of all the questions going through her head. She can just ask him later, but right now she has to defend herself.

He grunted furiously, trying to hold back from himself strangling her, "You-" he began, "You are so...!" Suddenly he stopped his flow of words and sighed, relaxing his whole body, "Whatever, this won't be getting me anywhere..." He then quietly dug his right hand in his pocket as Kagura began to look at the actions in hidden fear. She began to think what was he going to take out? How is it going to affect her? "I guess I have no choice..." and began to slowly pull something out, "but to persuade you with..."

Kagura paused for a second, scared. Frightened actually. What did her brother have on her? How could he possibly make her do what she wanted? No, she doesn't want to feel controlled. What could it be? What could-

"THIS!" suddenly his movements became rapid and quickly revealed the object that was hiding in his pocket.

...

_...How could..._

_How could he..._

Kagura just stood there, dumbfounded.

_How could he be so _stupid…_? _

Trying to comprehend how her brother would think that this would convince her from leaving the love of her life, her eyes squinted in confusion. How he would think that that two minute bliss can be replaced with possible years of happiness?

Actually, in all honesty, she was little bit offended on how he would think that _this_ could convince her. Wondering if this was actually a joke or not, she studied his face and waited for a few seconds. But clearly from his eyes, you can tell it wasn't. Which infuriated her even more.

When Abuto snorted, finally, she was able to speak.

"...what..."

When finally hearing the raspy voice of his dear sister, Kamui's eyes became big with curiosity, his head cocked to one side, "Hm?"

And that is when Kagura lost it, "WHAT THE HELL?" She bellowed out to his face, he could smell the leftovers of the salty and sour sukonbu, "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT A STICKING PIECE OF SUKONBU CAN PERSUADE ME?! YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT? AT LEAST PROMISE ME A LIFETIME SUPPLY DAMN IT!"

To her regret and embarrassment, though, she was actually thinking about the trade for just a second. But of course she would never admit that. She doesn't want him to win this argument. And to do that she needs all the odds in her favor.

"But it's a limited edition!" He whined as he pointed his free hand at the single little box of sukonbu, "this flavor will only be in stores this week! It's a one of a kind!"

The girl slapped his hand away, causing the sukonbu to fly out of his hand and hit the wall, falling helplessly down the wooden floor.

"Ah..."

"Are you an idiot...?!" She blared out, clearly fuming, "I can get it tomorrow if I feel like it! And the originals are always better, damn it! Know that!"

You can see the vermillion haired girl's blue orbs raging with anger, "If you really think that piece of shitty sukonbu can change my mind," she grumbled, "then you really had underestimated me, nii-san..."

As her ocean eyes met his, Abuto closely eyed at the abandoned sukonbu silently. When he saw what it is, he realized that it was a fraud.

_No... that's not it... _he began to think.

_That's not what was in the cabinet... _

Though he may look like it, Kamui isn't an idiot. He wouldn't use a stupid piece of cheap-ass sukonbu to make Kagura stop seeing him. He knows better. He knows how much Kagura loves the boy and how stubborn she is about it.

_Where's the real deal? The one that I witnessed? That's not it. The one that he got out of that cabinet, I saw it..._

He looked back up towards the two redheads.

_And it is one heck of a persuasion. _

Abuto just observes the two from the door, arms crossed and unseeming to change his face. He solemnly wondered to himself, a little bit interested but at the same time a little scared:

_I wonder how Kagura will react when she sees his real tool... _

After a moment of silence, you can see Kamui's blank face slowly morphing into an amused grin. As his lips curved upwards he looked down at the floor, eyes closed as he let out a little chuckle, "Ha..."

Kagura was taken aback at his sudden change of mood, but she still stayed alert, face and body tense as Kamui continued to grin and shake his head, "I should've known, that such a silly thing wouldn't sway you..." he mumbled as he began to dig his hand in the inside of his blue jacket.

The girl carefully eyed the moving hand. _Did he always have a pocket in there...?_

The brother continued to speak, "I guess I was just hoping I wouldn't have to do this. That maybe I could avoid it and relieve the pain, or take the easy route... but clearly you're not letting me do any of that..." he looked up, eyes showing a bit of remorse, "so it seems I'm going to have to do it the hard way... "

Kagura's eyebrows scrunched as she gave a slight frown.

_Easing the pain...? Taking the easy route...? _

_What the hell is he talking about? _

She doesn't understand. She doesn't get what could be so horrible that he would make a face like that.

_From what? What is he trying to protect me from? _

He gave a small sigh, "I guess I have no choice..." the boy began to slide out what seemed like a slip of white paper, "Remember that you are the one that is making me do this..."

At the moment, she gave a silent scoff. _A piece of paper? Oh please, like I'm going to fall for that. As if I'm going to give up with a stupid paper. I bet it's just a contract that I wrote when I was five or... _

And that's when he revealed it.

_Or... or... _

Her amused look immediately fell as she saw the single woman, sitting, within the picture shown.

_Or... _

…

_Oh my gosh…. is that... _

Her heart rose for just a second, while her eyes widened as she took in a small breath of air.

Tears began to form around her eyes.

It's her.

_Mami...?_

It's really her.

As if her body moved on her own, she unconsciously began to lean towards the precious piece of paper and pushed into a sprint as she was frantically trying to grab it out of his hand which failed because instead she ran right past her brother and almost face planted on the ground when Kamui avoided the attack as he lifted the picture high up and out of her reach.

"Oopsie daisies," was what he said when he avoided his little sister's wrath.

She looked at the ground. There's no doubt, the way the woman's orange locks fell, they way her small smile that revealed the bit of happiness she had during her hard times, how her pale hands were neatly placed on her lap which was covered by a green dress, the one _she _always wore. It's her.

It's definitely her.

And now she needs it in her hands.

When she stopped herself from falling, still crouching down, she twisted her head towards her brother to reveal gritted teeth and wide eyes that showed palpable anger and frustration.

_Now._

"Give it to me!" You could hear her breath quicken as she launched another attack towards her brother, trying desperately to get that slip of paper of what she hasn't seen in years. All this time she didn't have time to question anything, like why the hell he has it when it belongs to her. Or how he found it when it was supposedly lost for years. Or if he just kept it the whole time to reveal it in such a way years later. All she was thinking was how to get her mom out of her dirty brother's hands.

Since her movements became more rigid and less stable, her onii-san swiftly dodged her unstable attack by leaning back with a slight "oof" and hiding the picture behind his head, a small smile plastered on his face, "Sorry, but I can't let you have this."

Before she could regain her balance, she rigorously pivoted herself around, her breath heavy not from fatigue but from shock. Her blue orbs were still hard like ice, and her intrepid glare was full of resentment. She hoped that it was enough to bring him down, but of course to no suprise it didn't.

Suddenly, she allowed the millions of questions had flood through her mind. And even if she felt like her throat was dry, she was determined to get them out.

As her mouth opened every syllable stung, "Where did you get it..."

Still with a smile, the male redhead began fanning himself with the piece of paper and replied with an obnoxious "hn?". Or obnoxious to Kagura anyway. "Sorry, but could you-"

"I SAID WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER!"

The wave of words were like a tsunami. Powerful and all at once. And after the loud boom that came from such a petite girl, silence engulfed the room. All you can see is the shaken girl with clenched fists, waiting impatiently for an answer from her annoying brother.

Her thoughts were filled with wonder and frustration. Does he not know? How important that is to her? Does he not get it that that picture was the only picture she had of her. That when she just lost it one day, she was more than heartbroken, she was so lost she couldn't even speak? That she cried for at least 2 days straight, because losing that picture felt like she just lost her mother all over again?

...

_Does he not know any of that?_

She tightened her fists until her knuckles became white.

Or does he know all of that and because of that he knows that she would do anything for it?

Her heart dropped in realization, totally forgetting why in any world he would steal her picture, and then show blatantly in front of her right now.

_This is his tool. He is going to use this against me._

Her teeth clenched in frustration.

_And what's worse is that I can't do anything about it... _

As Abuto watches the two, he couldn't help but realize how readable Kagura is to Kamui. Every thought, every word, every action. Kamui can see it. It's like she is a book, and he has read it a billion times. _I guess Kamui is right, _he thought, _everything is going as planned. _

Her brother grinned, "Oh, this picture you mean?" He began to look at it more carefully and looked as if he is studying it, but that was just to piss Kagura off more, "I guess I just picked it up somewhere along the way."

"YOU BASTARD!" She retaliated, she felt like a volcano, spewing out more lava by the second, "That picture is the only one I had of mom and you know it!"

He cocked his head to the side, trying to look surprised, "Oh really?" But his eyes said it all, "But I didn't know that."

Her gritted her teeth. For a guy that said he didn't want to do this, he seems to be having a lot of fun with this...

She let out a small sigh as she began to helplessly growl out her words, "...What do you want?"

The male redhead grinned with pleasure, seeing that he knows that his little sis understood what it means to get this back, "Simple," he chimed, "For you to stay away from that arrogant man."

Kagura flinched for a moment, hearing that statement just makes her stomach feel like it's on fire. "What…?" Why would the hell would she agree to that? So what if her stupid onii-san has it at the moment. Now that she knows the picture still exists, she will just devise a plan to steal it later on. No biggie, she's done that before.

"No way, I refuse!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms, "That isn't worth a picture." It actually was if it is mom's, but she is trying to persuade him. And anyways, she's going to end up with it later. She is younger, so she is more agile and can get it wherever her onii-san placed it if he can do it.

The glutinous man lowered the picture, a disappointed look was put on his face, "Huh..." he began, "Okay, then I guess you wouldn't mind..." he placed his other hand next to his hand that held the picture. All this time his subordinate was thinking how such a sadist he was, "if I ripped this apart, right?"

Her eyes immediately shot open and her body hair shot up as well. Suddenly, she took a step forward and reached a hand out as she cried out, "WAIT NO! STOP!"

Her brother did as he was told, except only he stopped for himself so he could keep this going. Without this picture he won't have anything on her anymore. And then she would never truly listen to what he has to say.

Too bad that that didn't happen.

He was smirking because he knew she would stop him. Even so he made the tiniest tear which broke Kagura's heart. Although it was just a tear, she couldn't help but feeling guilty for causing it. She could've agreed to his demands and this never would've happened. This feeling that she just hurt her mother is unbearable.

Even so, she couldn't stop the anger boiling up inside of her toward her elder who really was the cause of this whole mess. She began to clench her fists until they started to shake, "You...!"

"What?" He gawked, "A little tear is nothing, you can always make copies."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" He asked, suddenly turning bitter, "How I made a tiny little rip because you were trying to defy me?" He mused, "How whatever his name is is trying to take you away and sweep up your feet like prince charming?" He took a step closer, eyes icy cold, "Well whatever it is, you are going to do as I say whether you like it or not, got it? Cuz if you don't I will take this picture, rip it apart, and burn it right before your eyes," he paused for a moment to see her reaction, and he was pleased when he saw the fear and anger in her blue eyes, "So go on. Choose. Save your only picture of mom and wait for another guy which, I might add, are millions in this world. Or go with that replaceable bastard and diminish your only remanence of mom?" he smiled apathetically, "So, what are you going to do my dear sister?"

Kagura was shocked. How could he make such a deal? How much and long did he plan for this day? While she was complaining about the other Sadist in her life she didn't come to realize that the biggest Sadist is right in this room.

She didn't know what to do. No, it's more like she had so many things she wanted to do she didn't know where to start. Her throat turned dry. She was speechless. But was terribly shaking. Not with fear, but with anger and frustration. "You bastard...!" And she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You…" suddenly her voiced raised, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU IDIOT OF A BROTHER! ARE WE EVEN RELATED?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME MAKE SUCH A DECISION YOU BASTARD!" She was grunting and trying hard to fight back the tears, "DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART? YOU BASTARD!" she knows that she called him that already, but her head is jumbled. She could barely think. She was already falling apart so she was surprised she could say anything decent at all.

"Woah woah woah," he said, unaffected about all of those words that shot at him, his face didn't even show a pang of guilt, "That's a lot of words there. Saying rants and naughty words won't get you anywhere you know. And you better make a decision soon, it's getting late and I'm tired from waiting for you for this long."

As if it was a cue, Kagura began to sprint forward, her right hand clenched in a fist as her eyes were intent on killing, hoping to make contact with her brother's face soon. But before she could land a hit Kamui placed the picture in front of his face with a slight "ah".

Kagura immediately froze right before the picture but then looked down and saw that his balls were open. She was about to move but flinched when Kamui began to speak, "Uh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he teased as he pointed at the picture, "You lay even a finger on me or Abuto then this picture pays for it."

She continued to freeze. Hearing his voices ringing in her head. _Why?_ She raised her arms about, but soon clenched her fists and lowered her arms and began to shake, biting her lip from trying to prevent her glossy eyes from spewing tears.

To just leave him…? How could she possibly be compliant with doing that? Right when she finally realized how she felt about him after all this time…? _No. I don't want to do that. I don't but…_

It's her mother. Her mom. The one who raised her while Papi was away working all the time, the one who cooked and cleaned and sang and told her stories before she became too weak to do only who made her truly feel special and loved. The one that she could just make her smile with her own. She couldn't just abandon her. She can't just make her disappear from the world again.

She hated making this decision. To choose between these two people… the two that matters to her most. And the only way to decide is to pick the one that would make her not shed as many tears tonight.

This decision… it's just a double edge sword.

There was no happy ending to it.

_Why did it have to be this way? _

"Well?" her brother began to ask with a smile, "What's your decision?"

She shot him a glare and tried her hardest to hold back from doing anything she will regret. She wanted to just pummel him to the ground until he covered in all bruises and crying for mercy until she gave him one last kick in the stomach and victoriously grab the precious picture from his hand. But she can't. Not if she wants to pay for it.

And suddenly she felt the defeat. How restrained she was. How completely helpless she actually was in the situation. And how she can do nothing to make it better. Either she leaves the sadist or her mom. And either way it'll feel like she is being stabbed in the heart.

Either way, she will be crying in her bed tonight.

She can feel the pressure rising up her chest. This was horrible. Absolutely horrible. Why can't she just have this one thing? She's been a good girl. She never did anything inhumane. She liked animals, and she would never truly hurt anyone. All she wanted was to be with the people she loves.

So why? Why is that the only thing she can't have?

Why is that the only thing that is taken away from her?

That's when she began to think. Maybe the sadist would find someone else that would be better. That would suit or compliment him more. Maybe the two of them would have never been a good couple in the end. And all they could do is fight. You can't fight fire with fire. And a S should always be paired up with an M, not another S.

She couldn't look at him in the eyes when she faced her brother again as she prepared to speak her decision that will change her life once again.

_Maybe... this is for the best. _

She continued to look at his nose that looked like her's.

_But even if it is…_

Tears rushed down her flushed cheeks.

_I don't want to let him go._

"Okay fine," she croaked, "Ill do it. Just leave the picture and I'll do it."

But else can she do?

He cupped his hand to his ear pleasingly, "Huh?" even though he heard it already, "What did you say?"

"I SAID I'LL LEAVE HIM OKAY?!" she bellowed, but then she went back into her shell as she stared helplessly at the picture, "so just, please…." tears continued to run down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, "please, just leave her be…."

The male redhead just looked at her for a second. Even though it pains him to see her so sad, he knew it was for the best. He knew that having her like this is the only way to protect her.

He smirked, "Good," he finally stated, "I see that you made the right decision."

She just stood there, crying silently with occasionally sniffs, but she held out her hand indicating for her brother to give her the picture now.

The boy teasingly almost placed the picture in her hand but then quickly pulled it away before she could grab it, "Ah sorry, I can't give you the picture yet because you might take it and talk to that imbecile about it and come back to hurt me," he slipped the picture back in his hidden pocket, "Oh but don't worry, I wont hurt it- or her. But I'll be keeping it until I see your relationship with him totally diminishes." After hearing the silence and a deadly glare as her response, he just called out to his partner, "Abuto, let's go," he commanded calmly as the vermillion haired boy headed out the door. Abuto went out before his boss, and when Kamui was about to close the door, he looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face, taking out the picture again and waved the picture as if gloating over it. "Well…" His next words were full of irony that Kagura could barely take it.

"I'm glad that we can make this agreement."

When the door closed shut, it was just Kagura's body shaking, hands clenched, and heart aching as she was still trying to prevent the already fallen tears, "Kuh…." she closed her eyes and tears naturally spewed out once again, "Dammit..." she fell to her knees and with all of her measle strength left, she violently punched the floor one time with her right hand, "DAMMIT!" and another, "WHY?!" and another and another and another until she was punching with both fists screaming "Why why why?" during each punch, crying getting louder by the second. Until both of her fists raised up, as if gaining momentum, and at the same time punched to the ground, and her forehead then fell to the floor as her red hair covered her wrecked face.

She couldn't believe this is happening. _Why _is this happening? Why did her damn brother have to ruin everything for her? Right when she had finally discovered true happiness, complete and utter bliss, he had to literally barge into her room and take it all away from her. All because he stole another precious thing that belonged to her a while ago.

She clenched her fists harder. This world is so cruel. More than she could ever imagine. She never knew or realized how painful this world can make her feel. How unfair they make it to be, the world. How many times did this place make her cry with sadness? Scream with anger? Punch in frustration?

She wished that she never had to experience this. Because people say that you learn from your bad experiences. That you grow from your tragedies. But how does this help you grow? How does this help you move on or learn or improve? If anything, she feels like a wreck now. Like now that she has fallen, she can never get up. Or more like she doesn't want to.

She couldn't see anything. All she could see was the cold hard floor. And suddenly she closed her eyes and thought about the past. The good times. Before everything got complicated. Before her heart started to beat fast for him. Before when all she could think about food and her friends and about kicking that guy in the ass.

Before she had to go and cry for him.

Suddenly she felt weak. Like all of her strength and energy got drained out of her, and all she could do was stay in that position. Just crouching down and letting the tears flow out. No, she couldn't hold them back anymore, she couldn't. Her tense face suddenly relaxed as water immediately flooded out and one by one hitting the ground like a rainfall. She didn't want to feel this way anymore. She doesn't want her heart to ache for him, for her mind to think about him, her hands wanting to feel him. But all she could do now is see his face. His annoying yet enticing face of his. Stealing his sukonbu and having that confident sneer on his face that she painfully admitted pulled her in. His crimson eyes when he looks into her's and his big warm hands when he caressed her.

Then she began to think why she was crying. Why her tears are just naturally falling out without any strength to make it. Is it because she is frustrated with her brother? Or angry that he has her picture? How she feels like she was betrayed by him? Or annoyed? Sad? Confused? Or is it because she doesn't want to let the Sadist go…?

She bit her lip, "I hate this…"

Or was it because of it all?

"I hate this all…"

Why did it have to be this way?

_If only I didn't love him. If only I wasn't so stupid… _

After that, she just stayed silent.

_If only…_

And stayed in that way…

_Then no one would've gotten hurt._

For a long, long time.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Hey, Toshi…" began the gorilla, voice especially low as he cupped his right hand to the mayo lover's right ear, "Do you know what happened to Sougo?"

The two of them were at a safe distance, a little bit uncomfortable with their friend's new personality as they sat and carefully watched the sandy brown haired boy in his desk, chin on the palm of his hands, and smiling to himself in the distance.

"No," answered the black haired man. The two of them were going along their usual route to school when they met their sandy haired companion at the normal place, at the normal time, in the normal way. Everything seemed to be the same until they actually met with him. And when they did they were immediately greeted with a gag-inducing, spine chilling, heart stopping, unusually genuine smile with a cheerful good morning.

That, in no possible place in the universe (unless if it was a parallel world where Hijikata hated mayonnaise and Kagura became anorexic), was normal.

Ever since then, they have kept their distance, "If he didn't tell you, why the hell would he tell me?" Toshi added as he contemplated on all of the things that bastard hid from him.

"I don't know… well… I don't really know what to think right now. I'm a little bit scared," Kondo confessed as he eyed the unusual boy worriedly.

He sighed, sounding a bit annoyed, but in reality behind that face he was more worried than anyone, "That guy is always one step away from chopping my head of, so this isn't scary. This is just creepy."

They watched as the Sadist's eyes glistened and smile becoming deeper.

"Ahh, Toshiii!" Isao quietly exclaimed, his mouth becoming closer to his friend's ear, "His smile got bigger! I'm really scared now, I'm actually reaaally scared!"

As the black haired man cringed in disgust, another person joined the conversation, causing the gorilla to blush, "Hey, what's up with your friend?" asked the brunette as she eyed the red-eyed boy carefully.

"Beats me," replied the mayo-hugger, "He's been acting this way since this morning."

"Y-Yeah," added the other one, desperate trying to join the conversation with his beloved Otae, "S-Since this morning."

The girl completely ignored his comment though and continued to just look at the one who doesn't obsess over her, "Well I find it gross and insightful, much more than this gorilla over here." She nodded her head towards the blushing man whose face immediately fell.

"Hey, I'm no-"

"Shin-chan and I were just talking about it, and we think it is very late into the story to change character," Otae complained, "Can you ask him why he is smiling so weirdly and make it stop?"

"You're not the only one," mumbled Toshi, and then his voice rose in the next sentence, "Well then why don't you ask him yourself?"

She put her hand to her mouth, trying to look innocent, "Oh no! I couldn't do that…!" she answered, eyes wide open, "That would be rude, especially since I'm not a close friend of his," she began to plaster on a closed smile, "Since you are such a good friend of Okita-san, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you asking him."

A cold front swept through the two men. _Ah, so that's why she came over here._

Hijikata laughed awkwardly, his smile twitching, "Oh no no no. I think you got the wrong idea Shimura-san. Sougo and I are definitely not close," he implied, "In fact, he hates me. I don't know if you noticed, but he tries to kill me at least once everyday. At _least_." He stressed on the at least part, because in reality it is really rare for him to only try to attempt murder only once a day. And what's even more rare is when he doesn't even attempt a murder at all.

Today was one of those rare days.

And that frightened Hijikata even more, which is why he didn't want to go up to him and ruin it all. Having that boy who curses him every night sending him a smile is disgusting enough. He doesn't need a whole conversation of it, "Maybe Kondo-san can go over and talk to him," he gestured, looking at the now frightened man, "After all, he'll probably listen to you since you are his favorite." He complimented as he patted the gorilla on the back. But in reality it was just to push the weight off of him, "Sorry Kondo-san, but it's true. He will probably listen to you. Go, go I believe in you."

"Eh…? Sputtered the gorilla, "EHHH? Nooo I don't wanna! He looks so scary!"

"Go gorilla," commanded the brunette darkly, "If you don't then I will never even acknowledge your existence ever again."

He began to tear up, "O-Otae-san…!" _But you do that already…!_

"GO."

* * *

><p>After that coaxing, the gorilla reluctantly got up from his seat and fretfully walked towards the smiling Sadist, looking back occasionally with teary eyes hoping that they'll feel bad and call him back. But it's Otae and Hijikata we are talking about. And since Otae has an especially monumental hatred towards Isao Kondo, she just taped on a not so sweet smile as her eyes closed, showing no sympathy whatsoever.<p>

When he was finally in a foot range of his beloved Sougo, he walked in front of his desk and bent down so he could look up from him. His voice was unsteady, "Y-Yo Sougo…! He began as he raised his right hand up as a greeting, "How are you feeling today?"

The sandy haired boy snapped out of his happy daze and blankly stared at his president who was squatting down and facing him across of his desk. This made him think of when he had China guess when his birthday was and made him smile, "Me?" he chirped, "I'm feeling wonderful thanks for asking."

* * *

><p>...<p>

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO IT!" Kondo cried helplessly as he tugged against Toshi's shirt, snot coming out of his nose, "It's too much! His smile is so scary! He's just too much for me!"

Otae sighed relentlessly, "Stupid gorilla, I should've known that such a lowly animal wouldn't be able to do anything…" she clapped her hands together, "Okay…! I guess we have no choice but to figure it out ourselves since this useless gorilla is no use whatsoever." She crossed her arms, "First, did anything happen lately? Did he win the lottery or something?

Hijikata gave her a small glare from her insulting his captain so much before answering, "I don't know," he said, "but he probably wouldn't be this happy like that."

"Was Sougo like himself yesterday?"

Hijikata crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "I'm not sure, he was pretty much with Kagura the whole…"

"…"

…

…

…

"Kagura…" Otae said emotionlessly and slowly, "You say…"

Suddenly a realization had just dawned all of them.

_Right…_

_Kagura… _

They all just stood there, mentally hitting themselves for forgetting a key person who, for somewhat reason isn't here yet, plays an important role in Okita's life.

"What exactly happened yesterday…" the brunette asked, a little bit unsure if she wanted to know.

"Oh right, you weren't there yesterday…" the mayo-lover commented.

"Well, what happened?" she asked impatiently.

Hijikata sighed, "They became a couple."

She leaned in closer, "WHAT?"

"But I didn't really think much of it, because knowing Sougo he has probably made a bet or something."

"And Kagura-chan accepted it?!" Otae exclaimed, then she reverted back to her proper posture and placed a hand to her cheek, "Well, I guess I'm not that surprised but still…"

Hijikata shot her a wide eye look, "What!? I thought they hated each other!"

Otae sighed, "Oh, you thick-headed boys. You men know nothing about relationships. On this side it was clear that something was stirring up the past few months. You idiots are just so self-absorbed that you didn't notice any of it."

Kondo seemed shock, "Wha… is it true? Was my young Sougo falling in love without me knowing…? Oh I am such a bad father! Oh he's growing up so fast! Toshi hold me! Say it isn't so!"

The mayo-lover kept his composure with a flinch of discomfort as he felt Kondo grabbing his arm, "Kondo-san, I don't think you should do something like that here…." he then looked at Otae again as Kondo continued to tear up, "So is it true then? Those two idiots are a thing now?"

The brunette continued to have a solemn look on her face, "I guess so…" she began, "but what I am wondering is why was Okita not happy like this yesterday when they began dating but today it's like he finally killed Hiji-"

"Ookay," the smoker interrupted sternly, "Then maybe they did something after school."

She looked down thoughtfully, "They did something…" she quietly mumbled, "Then what did they do?"

The two were both thinking for awhile until they both looked at each other with wide eyes in realization.

"...You don't think…?" Hijikata began.

The two of them looked at the smiling boy in horror as Kondo stopped tugging onto the mayo-love and looked at the two quizzically.

_You don't think they…?_

As if right on cue, the redhead unusually quietly slid open the door, her head facing down. Without a word she walked to her seat and neatly sat down as she slumped her backpack next to her chair. All this time the threesome were quietly watching her every move in horror, waiting for what will happen next to solve this mystery.

And as they expected, as soon as they sadist spotted the glutinous girl, his face lit up and then slyly smirked as he got out of his seat to walk over to his new girlfriend.

_So it _is _because of Kagura._

As soon as Kagura heard the footsteps coming her heart dropped and froze, already knowing who it was, "Well well, aren't we quiet today," he began, his amusement already showing. He stopped next to the sitting girl and slightly leaned over to get a glimpse of her face, but with no luck because she was covering them with her bangs, "What, cat got your tongue this fine morning?" his grin got bigger, "Or did you sleep in as usual?"

The girl stayed silent, her position still the same. Eyes covered, mouth shut, and hands tightly clenched on top of her legs, dreading of what will come next.

His face slightly deflated as little wrinkles formed between his eyebrows, "China?"

When his answer was more silence, he began to lean in more, "Oi," he reached out his hand towards her, "Hey, what's wrong? Answer me."

But before he could touch her, the vermillion haired girl lightly slapped his hand away as if she shooed a fly, "Don't touch me." Her words were bitter and harsh.

Shock suddenly took over his body as his face immediately fell. For the first time in awhile it felt like someone he loved was stabbing him in the heart.

His eyes showed confusion and betrayal, "…Why?"

She couldn't even look at him in the eye, because if she did she knew tears would fall out. And she can't let him know how she truly felt when she said these next words that will hurt him as much as it will hurt her, "Because…" she began softly, "I don't think we should see each other anymore…" she simply stated.

She has to break his heart, even though it will break her's.

He was silent for a moment. But before he could say anything back Kagura was already packing her stuff and scurrying out the door, "I'm sorry…" was all she could say before she slammed the door shut.

There was a long pang of silence after the door closed. The three bystanders, as utterly confused and shocked as the sadist was, opened their mouths wide opened as they tried to process on what they had just witnessed.

_What the hell happened between the two?_

As Kagura ran away from the dumbfounded sadist, his eyes that used to glistened immediately stopped, changed to disappointment, froze, and was replaced with his more than usual cold red eyes as he turned to look at the group of classmates, watching the whole scene.

Terrified, the whole class quickly huddled in a circle, "Oi, oi, oi. I think he saw us…!" whispered the Hijikata in a frightened tone, What do we do? The unusually happy-go-lucky Sadist is now a super scary angry Sadist looking for someone to do his hobby with…!"

"Well, I take Kondo as volunteer," someone quietly suggested, who sounded like a boy.

The gorilla jumped, "Ehh? Why me?"

"Cuz he likes you the most out of all of us, therefore he will be the most easiest on you."

He started to sweat madly and he slowly craned his head around to see the sadist still piercing his eyes back at them, then he quickly flung his head back around, "No no no no no," he began, head vigorously shaking and his hands waving back and forth, "That's impossible, completely and utterly not possible," he croaked, "In this state he sees everyone as the same, he will just see me as a victim to go towards and kick me in the ass."

That's when Katsura patted him on the back, "Don't worry leader, I believe in you."

"Who the hell are you calling leader?!" he shot back, slapping his hand away, "I don't wanna be the leader! I just want to live to see tomorrow!"

"Fine we will have Hasegawa-san do it."

The sunglasses man jumped in surprise and pointed to himself, "Huh? Me?"

"Well you had no part in this story whatsoever, so you should make some use of yourself in it."

"But-"

The boring character adjusted his glasses, "Um, Aneoi…"

The brunette turned to her younger brother in front of her, "What Shin-chan?"

He slowly pointed behind her to see an empty, quiet classroom where once stood the Sadist,

"...He's gone."

* * *

><p>Down a fairly vacant hallway, the sandy brown haired boy hastily sprinted down the white floor panting all the way.<p>

_Where the hell is she?_

Why is she suddenly acting like this? Didn't she understand each other mutually now? Why is she acting like none of that happened? Like she hated him now once again? Why is she becoming so confusing again? All these similar thoughts were running through the Sadist's head as he casually peered left and right, trying to look for a certain redhead.

He was confused, so confused. More confused than when he had mixed feelings about her before all of this even happened. Because unlike before, he was so sure about her and now he felt unsettled about all of this. About her actions, her words, everything.

_What the hell happened last night?_

He stopped when he saw the dead end and groaned in annoyance_. Great, where is she hiding? _He turned a full 180 and began to look through every class door. Even if a class was in session, he didn't care, it's not like a tiny peek will disrupt much. It'll probably be the most exciting thing that will happen all day. He slid open each door in chronological order as he ignored the whispers and squeals of girls before he immediately closing it again. Seeing no spec of that certain bright daring color.

Being the natural thick headed jerk he is, he even looked in the girl's bathroom which caused a not so small havoc. But, knowing the kind of girl she is, he also didn't forget to check the boys bathroom as well.

After going through all of the possible doors in the hallway, he briskly ran his fingers through his sandy brown locks with a grunt. He was getting impatient. He has been searching for her for awhile now. He swore that he saw her running in this direction. And being the natural loud girl she is, there is no possible way that she could sneak her way around him and run to the other side. So where else she could be?

He looked around with a contorted look on his face until his eyes stopped at the row of windows that lit up the hallway. His face lit up. _Of course… _

_Why didn't I think about that before? _

With a small grin, he let out a sigh as he walked towards the nearest window and unlatched the lock so he could slowly push it open, causing it to squeak. Without thinking of closing it behind him, he swiftly jumped out the window and smoothly landed on a patch of grass below two floors down. That girl is such a monster, being able to jump this high. But hey, he's able to do it too…

He scoured the area for a few seconds before standing up and began to walk around the perimeter and the outskirts of the school. However, after that one breakthrough he had to be one step closer to the glutinous girl, he hasn't found another clue after walking around the area. After passing the entrance seven times he finally stopped to look over to the huge gray double doors. _Is she on the first floor…?_

* * *

><p><em>Already… I already miss him… <em>

The vermillion haired girl was huddled up in a dark corner where all she could see was the slightest bit of light that came from the cracks of the closed closet door. She was silently frowning to herself as she hugged her knees, trying to suppress the small tears.

She hated this. She hated this so much. She hates how she has to avoid the Sadist, how she had to slap his hand away from her. She hates how she had to break up with him, how she had to run away from him, to see his face fall when she had to lie to him, even though she didn't want to. And she hates that she has to hide from him in this stupid closet that no one uses.

_This is all his fault… _she thought to herself as she buried her face into her knees. It was all because of her stupid brother.

_Was that even a breakup? _She wondered. _He probably didn't think so, being as persistent and thickheaded he is. _She tightened her grip on her knees. _That idiot… I don't want to have to say it again… _

_If I do. Then really I really won't be able to hold it in anymore…_

If she could, she would just barge out of this closet, find and walk up to the Sadist, tell him that this was all a joke and that he was so gullible and that he fell for it and maybe have lunch on the rooftop or something. Just to see his face get a little red even though he tries to hide it and play it off with a smirk or something undeniably witty. And then this whole awkward situation would be behind them.

But she can't. She'll probably have to be in here for the whole day today. But what will she do tomorrow? Maybe she can transfer schools or something. But that would be too annoying, and she loves all of her friends here at Gintama High. Then what else can she do? Keep on continuously rejecting him everyday? He's going to want to real answer though on why… Or should she just ignore him for a month or so? Will that wave him off? Probably not. He waited for who knows how long for her, and she didn't even notice…!

_Oh gosh, will I have to find a new fake boyfriend? But who would that be? Shinpachi? No he would beat him up… _

_Hijikata? He already has enough cursing from him…. Maybe Ginpachi-sensei? Maybe he'll think I like older men and he can't compare. But wait he's older than me too… and I don't want to give Gin-chan problems… he already has that loli-smoking addiction. _

Then suddenly, it hit her. _Wait… what am I going to do about food?! I can't last being here for a while day with nothing to eat…! _She could already feel her stomach growling.

_Uhg, what should I- _

Suddenly, the door flung open and her head shot upwards with a loud gasp as light immediately flooding the room, revealing a broad figure who she couldn't recognize for a moment because of the blinding lights behind that person. But once her eyes began to focus, her eyes widened in surprise, relief, and then in horror.

_How did he…? _

But before she could even finish her train of thought, she jumped forward onto her legs and desperately tried to scurry her way around him. Thinking that since she was small, she could hopefully fit into the little hole that he wasn't fully blocking and slip out. If she could just get out, she could make a run for it. Because she knew she was the faster runner between the two.

_If I can get out, I win. But if I can't… _

_I don't know what will happen. _

However, the odds were not in her favor today. Without even getting an inch out of the closet, the boy with the sandy brown hair grabbed her by her right wrist. Tight. When she felt the restrain, she immediately stood up and began to violently flail back and forth, trying to release him from his grip. But before she could do anything else, he latched onto her other wrist, giving her little to no movement, and slammed her against the wall while closing the door behind him in the process. Making the room go dark once again.

Once she realized her deadly situation, she instinctively began to blindly kick and grunt in the dark until the sadist got a hold of her feet by forcefully stepping on them with his own as he brought his face closer to her's.

After several minutes of useless flailing, she finally calmed down, breathing hard from her wasted energy. She couldn't see anything so she was able to notice her surroundings with her other senses. She could hear the Sadist's heavy breathing and hoped that he couldn't feel her hot breath like how she could feel his. This cramped area was dark, and hot. And it was making her feel dizzy.

Suddenly, the light bulb was turned on by the Sadist. She guessed that he did so by pulling on the thin string with his teeth. And when her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she realized that their faces were only inches apart and she could see the sweating gliding down the sadist's cheek dripping from his chin as well as the piercing eyes that stared right into her's.

Her heart began to beat faster, not only from devastation of what could come next but also because of how close he was to her. Even though they were together for a day, she still isn't use to this tight proximity. Probably because he has such a cocky demeanor.

What could she do? Her heart was about to explode, and she needed to get out. Or else what happens if Kamui hears rumors about her and this guy being locked in a closet together…? What will happened to her mom…?

The girl looked at Okita's left arm, muscles flexing and veins popping from holding her back. Without any second thought, she tried to reach out her head towards it and bared her teeth.

_If I could just bite him… he would definitely let go no doubt. _She thought hopefully.

But before she could reach the flesh, the Sadist stretched his arms outwards, causing her arms to stretch as well. While doing this, the sandy haired boy leaned his face even closer, his face amused and broken at the same time, "What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice. She can feel her face reddening once again. _Why does this feel like deja vu? _

She gulped as she looked over to her right, avoiding the sadist's gaze, "...Nothing."

"You idiot, you were trying to bite me weren't you?"

She continued to look away as she could feel the heat rising, "Can you let me go?" she answered shakily, "This should technically be categorized as rape, but if you let me go now I won't tell anyone about this," the girl weakly bargained.

But he wasn't buying any of it, "You…" without even looking back she could feel the sharp pain from his stare and voice, "Why are you trying to avoid me all of the sudden?"

She looked down. This question… what should she say? More specifically what _can _she say? Should she lie? Should she tell the truth? If she's honest, she could risk her only connection to her mom. And not only that, she could risk _him_. If this guy found out, or even Kamui, those two will definitely go and clash with one another. And although the sadist is strong, Kamui is stronger. She know he is. It's just a sad known fact. And she just can't bare see him get all beaten up from her own brother. And to know that she would be the cause of it, well, she could never live with herself anymore.

But if she lied… if she would just go with a made up story, then it would only hurt him temporarily. Maybe a lot more at first, but surely it would die out, right? Surely she would be able to find someone else, and surely that sadist with his annoying good looks should be able to find another special someone as well. If they can't be together either way, why should she let him go through the physical pain as well? Though it will hurt to say it, though this next hour or so will be tremendously painful, she has to. She must. Afterall, it is better to have her hurt him instead of her older brother punching him to death.

Because truly, what other choice does she have?

"I told you…" she clenched her fists, "I don't want to see you anymore…"

"But why?" he stressed, "Why don't you want to see me anymore?"

"I…" she began to fidget, "I don't know, I mean I guess… after thinking about it- after staying in my bed I decided-"

"China!" the loud words caused the redhead to wince, "Stop messing with me, I'm not an idiot." You could hear the hurt and anger behind every work he spoke.

She didn't speak, more like she couldn't. It was as if a huge ball was stuck in her throat.

He just looked at her patiently who just stayed silent, "China…"

After some more silence, he then frowned, "...Or is it really because you don't want to see me anymore…?" his voice became soft, but the words still stung, "If yes then just look at me and tell me why," his words slowly began to grumble, "Just tell me what happened in the past 24 hours that made you feel this way."

She just froze, still keeping her eyes glued to the ground. How can she look at him in the eye and lie about something like that? How can she just see him in her state right now? She still hasn't recovered from last night, she hasn't recovered from anything. Maybe that is also why she decided to hide, because she just needed some time alone. To just think. To just regenerate and try to think and take this head on which she is struggling to do now.

"I… I…"

"China, tell me." he faintly demanded. He intensely looked at her but she continued to look away. He looked at him up and down, left and right, and then tightened his lips, "Fine," he mumbled, "Suit yourself."

When she heard him say that, her heart slightly dropped. Hearing that, he's probably going to let her go now. He probably got the message now and would give up. Any minute now he is going to let go of her arms, release her feet, and head out the door. And she will be left in the room, alone, and for the rest of the year she and him will be complete strangers. They will probably never talk again.

Her stomach began to turn.

Never again will they talk, or fight, or even look at eachother.

She pursed her lips together.

_I guess it's all going to end now. I guess now-_

Her eyes suddenly widened though when she felt something unusually slimy on her left ear. She just paused for a moment as she tried to take in what was actually happening but then chills ran through her spine when she felt him biting the cartilage of her ear.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked weakly, but he didn't respond. She tried to lean back to increase the distance between them but the wall behind her prevent her from doing so she lifted her left shoulder up to her ear but he continued to teasingly bite the tip and then tactically whispered into her ear which caused her knees to shake, "Tell me what's up and I'll stop."

She then looked down, wide eyed. She should've known that he wouldn't have given up that easily, that he would use a tactic like this. But she has to get him off, she has to push him away, but the way he's biting her ear, the way he whispers in his deep and soothing hushed voice, it's making her feel weak. She can hardly feel her legs and her heart can't stop beating. However…

she has to stop it now.

She squinted her eyes as she began to squirm from his movements, but he just held her down harder and moved his actions down to the nape of her neck. _No, stop… _

His biting and tonging became more vigorous than before.

_Stop… _

Suddenly a wave of energy hit her and she was able to wiggle free from his grasp and slapped him on his left cheek, "STOP IT!"

Hard.

Realizing what she had done, she immediately pulled back her hand that she slapped the Sadist with and had her other hand wrap around her wrist. She looked at his reddened cheek regrettably as he hid his eyes under his sandy brown bangs.

Her heart dropped as she began to speak "I… I'm sorry- I…" _Oh god what have I done?_ "I…" but her voice fell after she realized that wasn't getting any feedback from him. She just stared at his motionless and dark face. She couldn't tell how he was feeling. She didn't know. And she was afraid to find out.

Suddenly when she heard him chuckle and speak her heart skipped a beat, "...Do you really hate me that much now…?"

Her face flinched in terror and she opened her mouth but then pursed her lips back together as she stared at his figure. But when she saw him looking her she immediately looked down. She felt scared, frightened. She didn't know what to do. But she knew if she looked into his eyes right now in her weakened state, she'll have a breakdown. And she can't have that happen.

He just stared at her, "...why won't you look at me…?"

"..."

"Hey…" he leaned in closer, "why won't you look at me?"

Still, there was no feedback… but she could feel her whole body begin to shake as the emotions were welling up inside of her. She felt bad but how could she look at him right now at this time when she's feeling like this?

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Oi china, can you hear me…?" he firmly asked, a little louder than before. But when he still didn't get a response, he frowned viciously and she flinched as he slammed his hands on both sides of her head and bellowed.

"China! Look at me now!"

She bit her lip as her heart began to race. _No… _

"C'mon! China!"

_If I look at him now, then I'm definitely going to… _

"CHINA!"

"JUST STOP!" she finally erupted as her head shot in front of his, face constraint and contorted from using every bit of muscle to hold back the waterworks. Suddenly the two were silent as the sadist stared at the redhead's constrained face, "Just stop…" she could only look at him for a second before looking down, her eyes tearing up as she shook, "I… I didn't want to do this…" her eyes began flood up as her emotions slowly began to seep out of her, "I never wanted to do this but…but… I can't," she finally admitted, still shaking, "I can't be with you anymore…! It's too much pain, it hurts too much. Things keep on getting in the way, _he's _always getting in the way. It feels like everything and everyone is telling us that we shouldn't be together, that we should just stay as rivals. And that's all we should be," she began to to hiccup between her words as her knees gave out and slid down the wall, "It's him, it's always him. I just want to be with you and everyone but-"

Her eyes suddenly widened as she placed her hands over her mouth.

_Oh shit...! _

She just realized that she just basically blurted out everything. That she had led herself down the hole. She screwed up. Completely screw up. The one secret she was suppose to keep has now been released. And now she's going to get it. It's all her fault. She's going to see her friends get it. This guy is going to get it. Her mom will get it. And it'll all be her fault. Because she got him involved. Because she couldn't keep her mouth shut or her keep her emotions in.

"Wait…." she croaked through her settling tears as she waved her arms in front of her and tried to manage a smile. _Oh no oh no oh no. _"Actually, don't listen to what I'm saying, don't listen to me. Let's just pretend that this conversation didn't happen."

He then looked at her blankly, as if unknown on how to respond to this situation.

_What have I done? _Fear suddenly swept through her mind. How is she going to get out of this? She just blurted out almost everything. How she's being forced to do this, that these are not her true intentions.

He now knows.

Even though it's the truth, she can't have him know. She can't have him say this and blurt this out to the whole school.

What is going to happen now? What'll happen when her big brother finds out? The redhead's breath began to quicken until it felt like she was hyperventilating. What is going to happen to Okita? More importantly, what is going to happened to her mom?

_Oh my gosh, mom. If I lose you again… _

"Look, I'm… I'm not going to say anything else alright?" She squeaked, "You can't ever mention this alright?" She looked down as her eyes shot from left to right. She was scared, truly scared, "If I tell you everything- everything will change, you'll get hurt, people'll get hurt, things will get worse and mom… mom will-"

But before she could finish her sentence, she suddenly felt a huge ball of complete warmth that surrounded her on all sides. She slightly jumped and then continued to shake with wide eyes as she felt the boy's large hands around her small back.

"Wha… What are you-"

"It's okay…" She heard the familiar warm voice ringing in her ears, "It's okay…" he repeated, "So... just shut up for a second."

She blinked a few times as she sucked in her breath in rapid and inconsistent motions, but her breath slowed as she took in the warm and familiar scent of the sandy haired boy. It's crazy. It's crazy how with just one hug like this, it can just make her feel so calm. How his warmth can suddenly make her have a peaceful state of mind.

He continued to speak, "It's alright," he said soothingly, "Everything will be alright."

She shook her head helplessly, "No… no it isn't…! People'll get hurt… I don't want you to-"

He tightened his grip on her, "Don't worry about me, I won't get hurt. As long as I have you I won't truly be hurt," he paused for a moment, "But if you push me away… then that's the biggest sword you can stab me with China."

She looked down at his back as her heartbeat slowed. She sniffled a few times. She never knew…. that the Sadist could be so kind when he used to draw mustaches on her face when she was asleep, that she could be so comforted with just his sound and smell when just his presence rose her blood pressure.

She never knew… how comfortable she could be with him…

This position… it made her remember what happened last night. The night that the two of them were in each other's arm in the cold weather. The night that she finally realized her true feelings. And so this also made hr remember how much she wanted to maintain this relationship with the Sadist. How much she truly cared about him and never wanted to let him go. She didn't want to leave his arms at that moment in time. And, just like magic, she swiftly felt like everything that seemed so complicated and heart wrenching before… wasn't so heart wrenching and complicated anymore.

He then whispered into her ear that now made her feel truly at peace and not lonely anymore.

"I just want to be with you, China."

She immediately opened her eyes once again with a small gasp. And then closed her eyes with relief and a small "un". All of a sudden, she felt like she could now tell him, tell him everything. About Kamui, about all of her dad and how he was actually bald, about when Abuto first came into her house in the 6th grade and ate all of her favorite snacks, and most of all, about her mom, and how much she had impacted her life like how he impacted her's.

Then suddenly, she felt this pang of hope. The hope that things will get better soon. That as long as this Sadist was with her… somehow…

She tightened her grip onto his shirt.

...just somehow…

"Me too…"

everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Phew! Finally done with chapter 18! XD I already know how I am going to end this series in my head, but the problem is writing it because it's still a good amount of writing left… However I know that this will end with about 2-3 more chapters! The time frame for that, however, is unknown. But I'll be honest, it'll take awhile. But hey! At least Gintama the anime is starting again soon! Love you all that still continue to keep up with me for all these years!**

**Please review! I love the ****feedback! I truly need it, it's my energy to keep this going. **

**Love you all!**

**-Sahara**


End file.
